The Erotic Era of WWE
by ScottDera
Summary: Things in the WWE get a whole lot hotter backstage... / New story 'Entering Evolution' now up! - M/M Slash, if you don't like that kinda thing don't read!
1. Introduction of the Erotic Era

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between consenting adults. I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the wrestlers who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment.

**Where the Erotic Era of WWE began...**

Written by Scott Dera

A new month in the WWE started but figures were still down. Vince McMahon himself pushed the creative team to the limit, trying to find new ways of overcoming their recent slump but just a week short of the extravaganza the idea finally rose...

1 WEEK BEFORE SURVIVOR SERIES

Vince McMahon was sat inside his spacious office, head between his hands. After looking at the figures for WWE's recent Vengeance pay-per-view and seeing them lower than ever, the senior McMahon was frustrated. But it was as his head was in his hands that there was a slight knock on the door but before he could consider answering, the person entered. Vince looked up from his desk and saw the person in front of him, his daughter Stephanie McMahon.

"Stephanie? What an earth are you doing here?" Vince enquired

Stephanie smiled lightly as she took a seat in front of her dad and the desk.

"What, not happy to see me pops?" Stephanie asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well its your day off you should be enjoying yourself!"

"I know daddy, I know" Stephanie sighed

It was rare that the McMahon sibling ever got a day off from her duties but it seemed that everytime she did she seemed to be back at work for one reason or another.

"But I have some news! I've been talking with Hunter and we both think we have an idea on ways to, how should I put it, improve the 'morale' within the locker room and from that as Hunter pointed out to me, should increase passion and story for each match meaning people might become more interested" Stephanie remarked

Vince's ears pricked up.

"I'm listening"

"Well daddy, me and Hunter thought it be a good idea if all superstars faced off against each other in specially organised matches before each event, pay-per-views more importantly." Stephanie said

"What kind of matches? I can't afford even more production then we already have, the new network is draining me!" Vince sighed

"Oh don't worry daddy, it won't need any kind of funding or even any set, not that I think anyway; unless you agree to this idea and make some yourself if that's your thing." Stephanie insisted

"Okay that sounds reasonable, so what is this idea exactly?" Vince leaned in a little

"Well daddy..." Stephanie smirked

2 DAYS BEFORE SURVIVOR SERIES

Only 48 hours to go until the Survivor Series pay-per-view and at Madison Square Gardens in New York City the entire cast of WWE superstars were standing inside a very spacious lockeroom. A low hum of conversation could be heard as none of the men knew exactly why they were there and also questioned as to why none of the WWE Diva's hadn't needed to attend. The superstars continued to talk it out whilst outside Vince McMahon was stood nervous as hell as a small bead of sweat ran down his withering face whilst his daughter Stephanie McMahon stood by him looking a lot cheerier.

"Daddy why're you so nervous? Everything is gonna be fine" Stephanie reassured

"Like hell it will be! You really think these jacked up muscle heads are gonna be up to this?! This is insane, I don't know why I agreed to this!" Vince complained

"Look this is a great idea okay? Besides, you OWN these guys! They'll do anything you say, whatever the protests. You really think they'll walk out? I don't think so, not if we can help it." Stephanie smirked

Vince just gulped as he straightened himself up before opening the lockerroom door and entering, Stephanie McMahon close behind him. She smirked to her husband who stood at the front with many other top level superstars, smirked back at her with his arms crossed along his chest. Triple H knew why he was there but was determined not to tell any other guy in the room, opting to play dumb instead and so far, it worked. Vince McMahon stood in front of the superstars with Stephanie by his side as he cleared his troat to speak.

"Thank you all for attending and getting to the arena early for Survivor Series this Sunday, but that is not why you are here two days early, well maybe partly."

A lot of eyebrows began to raise and a few guys continued to whisper between each other as Vince continued.

"You see, I've been looking over the figures for the latest shows and quite frankly things have got to improve, which is why I have come with I err..plan" Vince stuttered.

Sensing her father was getting increasingly nervous and uncomfortable, Stephanie took the lead.

"What my father is trying to say is from now on, you guys are going to have to earn your way."

"Earn our way? What the hell are you talking about? This sounds like bullshit!"

Sure enough, CM Punk had spoken up against Stephanie McMahon. Since the pipe bomb incident earlier in the year, Stephanie and CM Punk had not seen eye to eye.

"Would you shut up for just one single second?" Stephanie barked

"Whatever man, just get on with this shit, I got better things to do."

Stephanie simply glared at the straightedge superstar before continuing the speech her father started.

"Now, as I was saying. From now on you're going to be taking a different approach to earning your victories and titles, on pay-per-view specifically. Matches will be announced as usual but our idea doesn't involve us picking a winner, that's where you all come in." Stephanie continued

"I don't really get what you're saying fella, how are we gonna decide who wins?" Sheamus quizzed

"That's simple; you're going to fuck!" Stephanie smirked

Various looks were shared around the lockerroom, wondering just what Stephanie was talking about until Dolph Ziggler made himself known, speaking for the rest of the lockerroom.

"So, we're going to fuck just who exactly? The Diva's? And they'll like, rate our performance and the winner will be the better fuck? If that's the case then it looks like I'm retaining my United States Championship baby!" Dolph smirked widely

"Not exactly, Dolph." Stephanie said

"So, who exactly are we going to fuck?" Randy Orton said with a raised eyebrow

"Oh that's easy" Stephanie said "You're going to fuck your opponents!"

"What?!" Orton shouted

All the men inside the lockerroom started to talk creating a massive buzz within the lockerroom, reactions ranging from outrage to slight curiosity. After a moment or two Stephanie manages to calm the lockerroom down before starting to explain details.

"Now before everyone starts to complain, save it. Anyone who doesn't comply will be shown the door and trust me, we'll never look back in firing you, whoever you are."

Stephanie glared toward CM Punk as she spoke.

"A cash bonus will be given to each superstar who is booked to participate in pay-per-view events and the aim is simple; whoever is booked in the match will be sent to a lockerroom a day or two before the event and all you need to do to win is make your opponent cum. For things such as triple threat or fatal four way matches, whoever made the loser cum will gain the victory and since Survivor Series is just around the corner and with a traditional match lined up, the eliminations will be based on who makes who orgasm with the winner being the last man standing."

Stephanie could see that alot of the men inside the lockerroom looked uncomfortable, but they knew their jobs were at stake as they continued to listen to lady McMahon.

"A referee will be on hand inside the lockerroom to make sure that a clean and complete climax is visible and a winner is decided. Also, if the lockerroom is occupied then it is allowed that providing you have a referee on hand, you can have sex anywhere. Condoms and lubrication will be on hand inside the room along side a number of sex toys-"

Before Stephanie could continue however, CM Punk interrupted her.

"Sex toys? Are you fucking serious?! I'm actually pretty cool with this fucking around business because lets face it; I'm the best in the world and that includes fucking, but sex toys? That's just taking it too far!" CM Punk shouted.

Punk's interruption clearly angered Stephanie.

"Will you shut the hell up?! I've had just about enough of you Punk! Once I've explained everything, you'll be learning your lesson the hard way!" Stephanie roared.

CM Punk just mouthed 'bring it on fat ass' as he just continued to glare at her.

"Now as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, sex toys will be provided should you want to use them. It will also be no holds barred, meaning there can be psychical activity but you simply cannot just wrestle, you must engage in sexual activity until one man cums. Now Punk, time for your punishment."

"Bring it on, I'm not scared of you!" Punk snarled

"Get on your knees!" Stephanie barks toward Punk

CM Punk smirked as he got down in his knees between Stephanie and the rest of the lockerroom as Stephanie just glared at him before looking around at the other wrestling studs inside the room.

"Hunter, make him suck your cock."

Triple just simply smirked as he walked around to step in front of punk who simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh you have to be kidding me" Punk whined

But his complaining was short lived when Triple H groped himself for a short while to get himself hard before pulling down his trunks to reveal his fat 9.5-inch cock. A small gasp was heard from within the lockerroom, most in disbelief that this is actually happening as Punk himself almost stared in awe at HHH's hard cock but as his mouth hung slightly open Triple H capitalised, guiding the fat mushroom head of his cock past the soft lips of Punk. He groaned slightly as the sensitive ridge of his head brushed against Punk's lip piercing, the straightedge superstar struggling to keep Triple H's cock within his mouth. He simply stared up at Triple H with evil eyes as the cerebral assassin just smirked.

"Orton, Cena, Sheamus...cum on his greasy face!" Stephanie barked

The trio of superstars looked at each other for a moment, debating what to do as Randy Orton is the first to respond, walking over to CM Punk and standing at his left side before pulling his trunks down slightly to pull out his 9-inch thick shaft, stroking it to full hardness whilst aiming at Punk's face. Cena was next to follow, dropping his jean shorts revealing he is wearing no underwear revealing his 11-inch beer can thick cock. A few men gasped a Cena's size as he just smirked, walking over to the right side of Punk and stroking his cock slowly, pre-cum dripping from his piss slit and dropping onto Punk's beard. Punk moved his eyesight to Cena and silently cursing him whilst nursing the cock inside his mouth.

"Gonna enjoy plastering your face man." Cena smirked.

"I'm sure he's gonna love it in his mouth too." Triple H winked at Punk who simply glared back

Sheamus was the last to come to CM Punk, perhaps a little hesitant to the situation but eventually complies, lowering his trunks and freeing his 8-inch fat shaft. He groaned softly as he slowly stroked his cock, joining Cena and Orton in their motions as the look down at CM Punk who is getting his face fucked lightly by Triple H as he groans louder and louder by each thrust.

"mmmm you need some help baby?" Stephanie cooed

Triple H simply groaned, signalling for Stephanie to get down on her knees behind her husband as she softly takes his muscular ass cheeks into her small hands an spreads them apart, revealing her husbands tight pink hole and hairless asscrack. Stephanie licked her lips for a moment before immediately darting her tongue straight into the ass of Triple H who let out a deep growl of pleasure. She continued to lick around his tight pink hole as she coated it with her saliva, sending her husband crazy and he responded by thrusting his cock deeper into the inexperienced mouth of CM Punk causing the straight edge superstar to gag.

"Uhhhh Steph, I thought you wanted Punk to work his mouth to make me cum huh?" Triple H chuckled lowly

Stephanie smiled to herself as she continued to probe her tongue deeper into her husbands ass. CM Punk meanwhile was desperate to get this over with. His jaw was getting sore and he was sick of he sight of the three chunky cocks above him so as Stephanie worked on Triple H's ass, Punk raised both his hands and lifted his middle fingers towards the asses of John Cena and Randy Orton and, without hesitation, thrust them into their ultra tight holes.

"Ohhh shit...fuck!" Orton groaned

The combination of Punk's finger and his increased stroking had brought him over the edge and he started to cum, shooting volley after volley of his sticky cum onto Punk's face, coating his left cheek as the straightedge star winced when the hot cum fall onto his cheek. Strangely, seeing Orton cum sets Sheamus off and with a low groan he proceeds to shoot a big load onto the forehead of Punk, some of it landing in his slicked hair. Sheamus quickly pulled up his trunks and walks out of the lockerroom as Cena and HHH continue on. Stephanie meanwhile now had her finger inside her husbands ass, lovingly thrusting it in and out of the tight hole and he responds by trusting his cock harder into Punks mouth. Cena meanwhile was drawing closer and closer to cumming and with the added pressure of Punk's finger pushing against his prostate it all of a sudden became too much for him.

"Awww yeeah...I'm gonna cum!"

Cena grunted and groaned and after a few more moments his cock exploded! A few superstars gasped at just the size of Cena's load as he literally coated Punk's face, overlaying Orton and Sheamus' cum with his own hot load and some even landing in Punk's eye! Cena simply laughed as Punk squinted his eye shut as it began to sting but he had no time to contemplate it as he felt Triple H's cock begin to throb inside his mouth. Sensing it, Punk reached forward and squeezed HHH's big balls hard causing the big cerebral assasin to groan loudly as he could feel his load rising.

"Oh so you want my cum now you skinny fat ass punk? Alright here it comes!"

And with one final motion into Punk's mouth, Triple H unloaded.

"Uhhhhhh!"

Shot after shot of tangy cum forced it's way deep into Punk's mouth as the straightedge superstar coughed and gagged at the sensation. Triple H held Punk's head still to stop him from moving as his cock continued to shoot cum, sending eight shots in total into Punk's mouth as Hunter simply sighed at his orgasm. Eventually he started to withdrew his cock but not before Punk had the last laugh, pressing his teeth gently down onto HHH's cock causing him to grit his teeth slightly as he withdrew, Punk's teeth grazing his sensitive mushroom head as it fell out Punk's mouth.

"I'll get you back for that Punk." Triple H remarked, pulling his trunks back up.

"You wish." Punk snarled "So Stephie, how'd I do?" Punk cockily grinned, one eye still wired shut from cum.

"I suggest you get out of my face, right now!" Stephanie growled.

Punk simply smirked, got back to his knees and left the lockeroom before Stephanie turned to face the remaining superstars in the room.

"Now you have a little taster of what happens if you disobey, I look forward to seeing some hot, raw passion from all of you. You all know your matches for Survivor Series so be on notice. You'll be notified of when your "match" so be prepared"

Stephanie smiled as she and her father Vince walked out of the room, leaving the superstars to speculate just what lies ahead for them...

To be continued

**If you liked this story submit your feedback, I love to hear what people think! :)**


	2. Survivor Series 2011 Part 1

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between consenting adults. I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the wrestlers who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment.

**Survivor Series 2011 Part 1**

Written by Scott Dera

Survivor Series Dark match;  
Santino Marella vs. Jinder Mahal

Later on in the evening after the momental announcement by Stephanie McMahon that superstars would have to have sex with each other in order to win their scheduled matches in an effort to improve passion within the superstars many were left speechless. One of these men was Jinder Mahal.

Only moments before the Indian superstar had checked to see if he would be appearing in the Survivor Series pre-show due to the fact he was wasn't on the main event and found he had the dark match; against Santino Marella. Mahal was quietly confident as he entered the designated lockerroom and was quite surprised by what he saw. In the corner of the room stood a referee who smiled weakly at Mahal as he continued to observe. A bench sat at the back of the room littered with condoms and lube and hanging on the lockers themselves were an array sex toys. Dildo's ranging in length, anal beads, butt plugs of various sizes, handcuffs, rope, whips, chains as well as vibrators. Mahal smirked at the sight before him looking to the right and seeing that the open plan lockerroom shower was occupied, steam steadily billowing from within; Mahal knew his 'Opponent' in Santino Marella was already here.

Jinder Mahal casually pulled his wrestling trunks down from his waist, freeing his 7 inch cock that slowly started to harden as he kicked off his trunks and wrapped hand around his erection, bringing it to it's full hardness before quietly walking into the shower. As he walked in the showers he could see the Italian superstar with his back towards Mahal, water and soap running down his tattooed back and down into his smooth ass crack as Mahal approached him. Santino meanwhile was blissfully unaware that his opponent for the night was so close behind him as he continued to clean himself in preparation.

Mahal watched from behind as Santino slid a finger down his ass crack and into his tight hole.

"Ohhh mama mia" Santino groaned.

His slid his finger in and out of his ass and Mahal took this as his cue, stepping close behind Santino and slapping his cock into the Italian superstars ass crack, making him jump slightly.

"Think it's about time we got started" Jinder said

Mahal slid his cock down Santino's ass crack before pushing forward, his foreskin rolling back as the head of his cock pushed forward into Marella's tight hole, pushing deeper and deeper into his hole until eventually his shaved crotch touched Marella's ass.

"Ohhhhh!" Santino moaned

Both men were still for a moment before Jinder started to pull out until just the head of his cock was still in Santino's ass before pushing forward, thrusting all of his cock until Santino at once making both men groan out in the shower cubicle.

"Yeah you like that don't you! Always knew you could take a big cock like mine!" Jinder laughed

Santino simply rolled his eyes and pushed back, causing the Indian superstar to lose his rhythm slightly. Santino knew that if he cooperated and made Jinder Mahal cum, he would have tonight's match won so he did it again, thrusting back against the indian stallion causing him again to lose his rhythm, this time losing his patience also. He pulled out of the Italian superstars ass before grabbing him by the shoulder, spinning him round so they are face to face before forcing him onto his knees.

"Suck my cock" Mahal demanded

Santino simply shrugged, he didn't care that he was being bossed around, it seemed like Jinder Mahal had already forgotten that the first person to cum loses the match. Santino softly took Jinder's cock into his hand before licking around the head, making the Indian superstar moan before making him moan even more by swallowing his cock whole!

"Ohhhhhh shit!" Jinder moaned as Santino's nose pressed against Mahal's shaven crotch.

Jinder Mahal tilted his head back in sheer pleasure and closed his eyes, letting the sensation wash over him as Santino continued his assault on the Indian's cock. After a while, Mahal started to feel the familiar feeling rising inside of him and it wasn't until he was on the edge of orgasm that Jinder realised just why he was there.

"Get off!" Jinder shouted but Santino didn't respond

Mahal tried to push Santino away from him but to no avail, Santino wouldn't budge and if anything could sense that Jinder was close and increased his pace, sucking faster and faster before bringing a hand to the Indians heavy balls and rolling them around in his hand. That was all it took, Jinder couldn't take anymore.

"Ohhhhh fuck!" Jinder moaned

Santino let his lips roll down Jinder's shaft one more time before his cock exploded.

"Take that cum! You haven't heard the last of me!" Jinder Mahal moaned

Shot after shot of the Indian superstars cum hit the back of Santino's throat as he tried desperately not to gag on the amount that was filling his mouth. Mahal moaned as he pumped his cock in and out of Santino's mouth a little before pulling out and looking down, seeing his cum inside Marella's mouth.

"Swallow it." Mahal demanded

And swallow it Santino did. In one fluid gulp Santino managed to swallow Jinder Mahal's cum, savouring the slightly tangy taste as it ran down his throat. Mahal smirked before slapping his cock slightly against the face of Santino.

"Next time you're mine." Jinder remarked

With that the Indian superstar casually left the shower area and retrieved his wrestling trunks, putting them back on before going, leaving Santino alone and with a raging erection in the shower...

An hour later in the lockeroom of Dolph Ziggler; the man himself was standing dead centre, his trunks around his ankles as his naked frame glistened in the light of the room due to the light coating of sweat covering his body combined with the oil he used to make his body shine for the audience when he wrestled. His tanned, muscular buttocks clenched with every motion that his manager Vickie Guerrero took down his 8.5-inch piece of perfection.

"Ohhh yeah that's it Vickie, warm me up for my match" Dolph groaned

It was a pre-match ritual for Vickie to 'warm-up' her client Dolph Ziggler in such a sexual way afterall; it was her job. Her soft lipstick covered lips gently glided up and down Dolph's shaft as he held his hands behind his head, his ass still clenching with every motion of Vickie'a mouth as she worked wonders on his dick.

However, just as they were about to get into full swing the lockeroom door swung open, causing Vickie to detach herself from Dolph's cock and look around from his frame as Ziggler simply turned his head to look and frowned at who he saw; his opponent, John Morrison.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in. Sorry pal but Vickie is getting me warned up tonight, you can forget about this fucking for winning shit; I bet I can convince Stephanie to...'reconsider'" Dolph said with a smirk as he looked down at Vickie

"Carry on babe." and that's exactly what Vickie did

Ziggler's cocky display infuriated Morrison; true he has played cocky characters in the past but he never translated them into real life the way Dolph Ziggler did, the narcissistic man liked to live his gimmick.

"I'm sure I could please you twice as much as what this walking STD can here, besides, I've myself a referee here and I'm not leaving till I've got my United States Championship win in the bag." Morrison smirked

John could see Dolph's anger boil in his face; he didn't like to be taunted.

"Fine!" Dolph shouted "Prove it"

Morrison quickly unbuttoned and removed his light shirt he was wearing, revealing his Adonis like torso to Dolph who raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't impress me, the chicks dig my body more than yours. You're gonna have to do more than that to at least try to-WHOA!" Dolph shouted out the last part of his sentence

John Morrison had been quick to silence the show off by getting to his knees inside the lockeroom and taking Dolph's cock into his mouth and not stopping until his nose pressed against Ziggler's completely shaved crotch.

"Ohhh fuck! Damn!" Dolph exclaimed and groaned

Morrison held himself down for a moment before bringing himself back up to the bulbous head, running his thick tongue around the rim, making Dolph groan out load before pushing down the length of Dolph's long shaft. Ziggler was in pure bliss, never had he received a blowjob as good as this before but what was even more worrying was he was enjoying it a little too much; his load was building. Dolph quickly looked over to his manager Vickie who was busy fingering her cougar pussy over the action and cried for help.

"Vickie! Do something! Ohhh shit!" Dolph yelped as Morrison took him whole again

Hearing Dolph's cry, Vickie immediately snapped out of his sexual trance and came to the aid of Dolph, positioning herself behind John Morrison before pulling down his loose unbuttoned jeans to reveal his perfectly tanned and muscular ass. Vickie managed to raise John up just a little so she could spread his ass cheeks to expose his tight hairless pink hole. She smirked up at her 'client' Ziggler before darting her tongue right into Morrison's unsuspecting hole.

"mmmmmmm!" John moaned around Dolph's cock

Ziggler's plan had succeeded; within a few moments of Vickie Guerrero expertly rimming Morrison's hole, the shaman of sexy had completely lost his rhythm on Ziggler's cock and was now just bobbing his head wildly, slobbering all over Dolph's cock in the process as the show off resumed control, grabbing Morrison by the hair and roughly forcing him up and down his 8.5-inch shaft.

"Ohhh yeah that's it! Suck my cock! This'll teach you not to mess with me!" Dolph shouted as he grinned down into the frustrated eyes of Morrison

John Morrison hadn't bet on this becoming of a handicap match and he was fast losing out, groaning loudly against Dolph's cock as Vickie this time grabbed his leaking 9-inch shaft, stroking him whilst she continued to rim him; things were not looking good for the shaman of sexy. Dolph however, had concocted a plan.

"Vickie, why don't we introduce little Morrison here to the Dolphinator?" Ziggler smirked

Vickie removed herself from Morrison's ass and quickly moved over to her travel bag to reveal a flesh coloured dildo that was the exact replica of Dolph's cock! Dolph had made it for Vickie and several of his other previous girlfriends so they didn't miss him too much when on the road. Ziggler watched as Vickie carefully lubed it up before walking back to position behind Morrison.

"Brace yourself Johnny, be prepared to be invaded by me in both your holes!" Dolph laughed as he nodded to Guerrero who then slid the dildo in Morrison's hole.

"mmmmmmmm!" Morrison moaned loudly against Ziggler's cock as he continued to suck it

Both Dolph and Vickie were amazed at how easy the dildo slid in and out of Morrison's ass. By no means was the hole loose infact it was still tight, but Morrison was known as a sexual whore around the lockerooms, being passed from superstar to superstar yet his hole remained tight. Vickie continued to push into John's hole until it was balls deep inside him and at that very moment she smirked wickedly at Dolph who took his cue and proceeded to shove all of his 8.5-inch shaft down Morrison's throat, filling the Shaman of Sexy with nearly 18 inches of cock!

"Ohhh yeah! Damn Morrison...you sure can take a lot of dick!" Dolph smirked down at John

"mmmm ahh" was all Morrison could moan out whilst Dolph's cock was lodged down his throat

"I think it's about time you experienced a perfect cock in your ass Johnny boy! Vickie pull the dildo out and make him taste it" Dolph grinned

Vickie Guerrero obeyed command and sharply withdrew the dildo from Morrison's ass, causing John to moan loudly at the sudden withdrawal as Dolph pulled him by the hair slightly, lifting him up to his feet. He guided Morrison to a nearby bench, pushing him to lay down on it before immediately lining up his cock with John' hole and then plunging it in, filling John entirely with his cock.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Morrison screamed out

"Ahhh...your ass was made to be fucked man!" Dolph yelled out in pleasure

Ziggler made sure to pound Morrison, only allowing less than 3 inches of his near 9 to be removed from Morrison's hole as he drove hard into the experienced ass. Both men moaned and groaned as Ziggler absolutely pummelled Morrison's ass, his cock turning into a blur as he swiftly pumped in and out of the shaman of sexy's hole. Sweat ran down the chiselled bodies of both men making the action even hotter as Vickie stood to the side groping her breasts and fingering her extremely wet pussy; it turned her on so much to see her Dolph in action. They often had threesomes with Dolph's tag partner Jack Swagger.

"Enjoying the show Vickie baby?" Dolph grinned as he looked over at Vickie

Vickie simply nodded her had and moaned as Dolph continued to look at her before luring her forward. Vickie stepped forward and once within distance Dolph grabbed her head and passionately kissed her. Morrison meanwhile had noticed Dolph's thrusts slow down and his rhythm slip slightly and decided this might be his one chance to take adaptable, make Dolph cum and take his United States Championship. Digging as deep as he could with what strength he had left from the intense fucking, Morrison managed to squeeze and contract the muscles in his ass, causing his hole to become extremely tight around Dolph's cock, the show off's eyes growing wide as continued to kiss Vickie whilst trying in vain to pump his cock into Morrison's extremely tight hole.

"Never underestimate the palace of wisdom." Morrison smirked as he continued to squeeze his hole on Ziggler's cock

Dolph broke his kiss with Vickie as he could feel the familiar feeling of orgasm building inside his balls but didn't want to leave Morrison's ass; despite it being like a vice it just felt too good to leave. He continued to pound away, more and more sweat building all over his body as he eded closer as closer to orgasm. It was only when he was nearly there and saw the smirk on Morrison's face that he quickly pulled out.

"Shit...Vickie, 69 this bitch!" Dolph shouted

Before John Morrison could stop what was happening Vickie Guerrero had jumped onto him, her pussy lingering over his handsome face for a moment before she slammed it down onto his mouth as she took his 8-inch shaft into her own mouth. Vickie licked around the slick head before devouring his shaft, taking over half each time she glided down the soft skin as Morrison had no choice but to tentitively lick around Vickie's cougar pussy. Dolph smirked as he lightly stroked his cock having stopped himself from cumming moments ago and before long he was ready to go again.

"Time for perfection Vickie." Dolph said with a sly grin

Ziggler moved over to where Morrison's head lay, the Shaman of Sexy busily licking at Vickie's pussy before Dolph interjected himself into the fray, slowly pushing his cock forward and into the wet cougar pussy of Vickie Guerrero.

"Ohhhh!" Vickie moaned around John Morrison's cock

"Mmmm yeah, love fucking your sweet pussy Vickie baby!" Dolph groaned

Meanwhile Morrison looked up and right above him were the delicious hairless balls of Dolph Zigger who he was already making moan by using his tongue around the edges of Vickie's pussy and Dolph's shaft. John narrowed his eyes as he moved Vickie slightly forward, Dolph still fucking her pussy as Morrison lifted his head a little and immediately trapped Dolph's sweaty balls in his mouth.

"Ohhhh shit man!" Dolph groaned, once again being caught out by Morrison

Morrison aggressively sucked on Ziggler's balls, sucking and pulling on them making it harder an harder for Dolph to fuck Vickie. Dolph managed to thrust into Vickie a few more times before eventually pulling out of his pussy but as he does so Morrison keeps his balls inside his mouth, making sure Ziggler goes nowhere.

"Fuck...you're insatiable man! You want me bad huh? Well have this!"

Dolph manged to pry Morrison's mouth open long enough so he could release his now wet balls before spreading his ass cheeks quickly and sitting on Morrison's face! John quickly got to work, using his long tongue to work his way around and eventually into the ultra tight pink hole of Dolph Ziggler.

"Ohhh yeah that's it...eat that perfect ass!" Dolph groaned "Vickie baby, why don't you turn around and fuck this loser whilst you suck my big perfect dick?" Dolph asked

Vickie turned around with lust in her eyes as she dismounted Morrison but only for a few seconds as she is right back on him, taking his 8-inch shaft into her cougar pussy, biting her lower lip gently as she bounced up and down. Once she got adjusted to Morrison's cock inside her, Vickie lowered her upper body and grabbed a hold of Dolph's cock before stuffing it into her mouth with a mighty gulp.

"mmmm Vickie your mouth was made for sucking dicks like mine!" Dolph grinned as he watched Vickie bob her head on his dick whilst Morrison continued to work on his ass

"mmmm" Morrison moaned into Dolph's ass

Morrison was loving the taste of Dolph's ass. Droplets of sweat ran down the crack and onto Morrison's lips, adding to the taste of Dolph's sweet pink hole. John's tongue was wet with ass juice as he eventually felt Dolph move from his face and once again positioned himself by John's ass, Vickie still riding his cock as Dolph took no mercy in driving his cock right back into Morrison's ass until his perfect V-shaped waist pressed against Morrison's thighs.

"Ohhhh!" Morrison groaned loudly

"Yeah man! Take my dick!" Dolph growled

Dolph didn't let up on Morrison's ass, pounding it harder and harder with each thrust he made whilst Vickie Guerrero rapidly moved herself up and down on Morrison's cock, bringing he Guru of Greatness closer and closer to the edge.

"Vickie get off his cock and kiss my ass, I need to finish this loser off myself." Dolph said

Vickie took one more sharp drop all the way down Morrison's throbbing cock before lifting herself off, allowing Ziggler to grab the fuck stick belonging to the Shaman of Sexy that was covered with Vickie's pussy juices, making it easier for Dolph to stroke it. Pleasure was etched on the face of Morrison who was desperately trying to hold himself back from coming but the pleasure was becoming too much.

"Fuck yeah Vickie!" Dolph groaned as he felt the tip of Vickie's tongue tickle his sweet hole. This only encouraged Dolph as he increased his pace on both Morrison's ass and cock, stroking him furiously whilst aggressively pounding his tight hole. Morrison winced in pleasure, he just couldn't hold it back any longer, Dolph was giving it to him just too good as his face started to contort, his orgasm rocking him.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" John Morrison cried out

It took just two more strokes of Morrison's cock by Ziggler for it to explode! Shot after shot fires from John's cock, four loads in total shooting over his rippling six-pack and some even landing on his perfect pecs as he sighed in pleasure.

"Let me guess; nobody has fucked you as good as I did, right? Because after all, I am the best" Dolph said cockily as he withdrew his cum covered cock from John Morrison's used asshole.

"Orton is better." Morrison passively said as he rested from the intense fucking he received

"What?! I'll show you I'm the fucking best!"

Dolph angrily moved to Morrison's head and before the Shaman of Sexy knew it Dolph had shoved his cock balls deep into John's mouth. Morrison tasted his ass and Vickie's cum on Ziggler's cock as the show off puts a hand behind Morrison's head and furiously pumps his cock in and out of John's mouth, fucking his face vigorously.

"Ahhhh yeah, take it Johnny boy!" Dolph groaned

He continued to fuck Morrison's face, his balls smashing against John's chin as Ziggler got closer and closer to orgasm. He pulled his throbbing cock from Morrison's mouth and wrapped his hand around it, stroking it quickly as Morrison simply glared up at the show off, pulling his tongue from his mouth and using it to lick around the bulbous throbbing head of Dolph's cock. Dolph moaned at the inclusion of John's tongue to his pleasure and it was all it took to tip him over the edge.

"ahhhhh...mmm fuck here it comes!" Dolph groaned out

He rubbed his hand up his shaft one last time before he began to cum. Morrison couldn't believe his eyes as stream after stream of hot, thick, white cum blasted from Dolph's piss slit. Morrison knew Dolph had a reputation for being a big unloader but had never experienced it himself until now. The hot liquid poured onto John's face, heating up his face as it began to drip down his cheeks and onto his shoulders. Dolph pulled his cock forward to release one last glob of cum that landed on Morrison's top lip as Dolph breathed a sigh of satisfaction.

"Thanks for the fuck, and the win." Dolph winked

"I'll get you next time." Morrison replied

"Whatever man...c'mon Vickie let's go."

Dolph simply slipped his wrestling shorts back on as he started to walk out of the room with a fully dressed Vickie Guerrero, leaving John Morrison in the lockerroom to clean up...

To be Continued...


	3. Survivor Series 2011 Part 2

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between consenting adults. I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the wrestlers who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment.

**Survivor Series 2011 Part 2**

Written by Scott Dera

Backstage at Madison Square Garden 48 hours before the Survivor Seres Pay-Per-View was due to take place, the world's largest athlete The Big Show is walking through an extensive corridor toward the catering area. He knew he had a match against current World Heavyweight Champion Mark Henry for the title at the big event but he hadn't quite expected what had transpired earlier in the day.

Stephanie McMahon had laid the bombshell to the entire male lockerroom that in order to win their matches, they must make their opponents cum. This did not sit well with many of the superstars, including Big Show, but with their jobs on the line they couldn't afford to complain. Instead the world's largest athlete carried a handheld camera in his hand as he walked to the catering area where he presumed Mark Henry would be. He couldn't find a referee and just wanted to get the ordeal over with so thought to himself that he would provide video proof of his 'sexual win'. Show opened the double doors to the catering area and low and behold, there was Mark Henry.

The world's strongest man had his back to the door and a plate in his hand, collecting food on his plate. Dressed in casual dark faded blue jeans and a trademark t-shirt of his own that is sold on , he wandered down the buffet line looking for more food to eat.

"Perfect." Big Show thought to himself.

Earlier in the evening Big Show had laced a fruit drink on the table with a strong Viagra aswell as sleeping pills and had made sure the buffet was 'closed' before Mark Henry arrived so that nobody else was effected by his plan. Big Show watched from the doorway as Mark Henry poured himself some of the fruit drink and knocked it back quickly to quench his thirst before going for second and third helpings. Eventually Henry took his food and made his way to his lockerroom as Big Show just smirked, he knew it was only a matter of time before he'd be wearing the World Heavyweight Championship...

*1 Hour later*

The Big Show is once again walking down a corridor backstage at Madison Square Garden but this time he was close by to the superstar lockerrooms, looking for the Mark Henry's. Earlier in the night he had spiked Henry's drink in the hopes of winning his match without doing anything too crazy. He eventually managed to reach Mark Henry's lockerroom and put his ear to the door, listening out for any noises. Content that it was quiet inside, Big Show slowly opened the door and looked inside and smirked; Mark Henry sat on the sofa, passed out.

Henry's head was tipped back and his eyes were closed as Big Show made his way into the room. He carefully got down on his knees in front of Henry and gulped; the Viagra had worked well, almost too well! Big Show could see Mark Henry's hard cock snaking down his left thigh creating a prominent bulge in his jeans. Big Show reached forward and slowly undid the button and pulled down the zipper, revealing Mark Henry's boxer shorts. Big Show paused before carefully putting his hand into Henry's boxer shorts, pulling the hard black shaft out of the hole in the boxer shorts and his eyes shot wide open.

Mark Henry's cock was a beast at ten inches long and thicker than a mans wrist, he often shocked women when they pulled it out of his pants, Big Show also being no exception. The huge mushroom head flared as Big Show softly squeezed the shaft before starting to move his hands up and down the rock solid shaft. Henry sighed but didn't wake up as Big Show continued to stroke his shaft, getting faster and faster as Mark Henry's cock throbbed wildly. The world's largest athlete used his spare hand to take out his video camera and clicked record so that he had proof of his encounter with Mark Henry as he stopped stroking the shaft for a moment to take something out of his pocket; a bullet vibrator.

Big Show carefully pulled Henry's jeans and boxer shorts down to his knees and resumed stroking his shaft quickly whilst turning the bullet vibrator on and moving it to Henry's massive bull balls, causing Mark's cock to spurt a glob of pre-cum as Big Show allowed it to roll down the shaft, using it as lube before moving the bullet vibrator down toward Henry's ultra tight black hole. He moved it around the outside for a moment before slowly pushing it inside, deeper and deeper until barely the end can be seen. The vibrations shot through Henry's sleeping body as his cock throbbed wildly with the sensation he was feeling in his ass. Big Show continued to quickly stroke Mark Henry's cock until eventually he was 'rewarded' with the world's strongest man's cum. Thick cum burst from the piss slit as it rolled down his shaft, coating Big Show's hand slightly.

"mmmmm" Mark Henry groaned lowly as orgasm ripped through him

Big Show got to his feet and wiped his hand with Mark Henry's t-shirt as he could see the World Champion start to stir from his slumber, eventually opening his eyes.

"mmm..what the..hell" puzzled Mark Henry

He fully opened his eyes as tilted his head forward, seeing Big Show straight in front of him before feeling cold on his legs and looking down, a wide eyed expression covering his face as he saw he was naked from the waist down. He also noticed a vibrating sensation down toward his asshole and try as he might, he couldn't stop himself getting hard again.

"Ahhh...Ohh what the fuck is going on?!...ahhh damn it!" Henry moaned

"Enjoying yourself there Mark? Save it whilst it lasts because come Sunday, that title is mine!" Big Show laughed before leaving the room

Reality eventually began to sink in for Mark Henry as he realised Big Show had made him cum whilst he was sleeping and now his World Title hung in the balance...

A few hours later and intercontinental champion Cody Rhodes was stood backstage, dressed in his usual wrestling attire in white variation and also wearing his white entrance coat as he stood impatiently, his eyes wandering and looking for someone. As he looked down the empty corridor he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see who it was; Wade Barrett, the man whom he had been waiting for and who he will team with at Survivor Series.

"You're late." Cody hissed, the young intercontinental champion did not like to be kept waiting

"And what's your point?" Wade Barrett said with a raised eyebrow

"My point is that I don't like to be kept waiting." Cody groaned in angst

"I don't care what you think young lad, all I care about is getting the win on Randy Orton this Sunday at Survivor Series and I need your help to do that." Wade Barrett coldly states

"Why? Because I used to be close to him? I can't stand the guy." Cody replied

"You and I both know that Orton won't be able to resist one last crack at your ass, especially with the new rules in place." Wade stated

"And what makes you think I'll be going anywhere near that scumbag?" Cody scoffed

"Because you and I both know how much of a greedy little cocksucker you are. You think I haven't heard the stories about you?" Barrett chucked lowly "Besides, I know you want to get those pouty little lips around my dick, many of the Diva's have told me...and if you do this for me...maybe I'll let you." Wade smirked

Wade edged his face closer to Cody's as he spoke, intimidating the younger wrestler who gulped at the privacy intrusion. Rhodes stared deep into Barrett's intense eyes for a moment before replying.

"...Fine, but I want a down payment." Cody said and as he spoke he cupped Wade's trunk covered bulge

"Be my guest." Wade smirked widely

Cody tried to show little emotion as he sank down to his knees in front of Wade Barrett on the cold hallway floor before starting to pull down the British brawlers trunks...

Speaking of Randy Orton, the viper himself was inside his lockeroom but he was not alone nor was he resting. Instead he had a groggy Dolph Ziggler on his back on the sofa, his legs spread wide and held apart by Orton as the legend killer himself thrusted his 9-inch cock into the now slick hole of Ziggler. Orton smirked as he saw Ziggler start to come around after being planted with an RKO only five minutes previous.

"H-Hey...aahhhhhh!...what the?! What's going on! Shit!" Dolph groaned in pain as he reached for his head whilst looking towards Orton, his eyes flying open when he noticed what was happening

"What's the matter Dolph? Can't take your own medicine?" Orton smirked as he grabbed a hold of Dolph's 8.5-inch cock and started to furiously stroke it

"Ahhhh! Fuck! What the hell do you mean?!" Dolph cried out in pleasure and pain

"You fucked with Morrison earlier and now it's my time to fuck with you boy." Orton panted

Both men groaned and panted as Orton continues fuck Dolph's hole with hard strokes that was bringing the blonde superstar to an increasing orgasm, not helped by the fact that Orton was also frantically stroking the show-off's cock. Sweat poured off the chiseled body of Orton as he pumped his cock harder and harder into Ziggler's hole, his big balls slapping against the tanned skin of Dolph as he could also feel his load beginning to build and with that decided to slow down his pace, thrusting his cock into Dolph's hole slower but much harder, sliding his cock from out of Dolph's hole until only the swollen bulbous head remained before pushing it all in with one mighty push. It took just a few of these thrusts combined with the hand of Orton to finally send Dolph over the edge.

"Ohhhh shit!" Dolph screamed out

Randy Orton simply smirked as he watches Dolph's face contort with pleasure before his cock began to erupt with cum.

"Uhhhhh!" Dolph moaned loudly

The orgasm rocked him hard as Orton continued to quickly stroke his cock through it's entirety, shot after shot flying out from Dolph's cock and landing on his sweaty six-pack abs, some even landed on his tanned, muscular pecs as Orton eventually stopped both stroking him and fucking him, choosing to withdraw his aching cock from Dolph's hole to take a break.

"What's the matter man? My ass too perfect for you?" Despite being exhausted from his orgasm, Dolph still knew how to brag

Orton could only chuckle as Dolph's bold claims

"Not at all. See, you weren't the only one I got my hands on. Your little buddy, Jack Swagger, he's nice and...secure in the showers and he's just waiting for my cock so if you don't mind." Orton smirked as he left his lockerroom to travel into the shower area where sure enough, Jack Swagger lay...

Meanwhile, over in the men's lockerroom with a referee present, latino superstar Hunico had his lips wrapped around the engorged and fat 8-inch shaft of Sheamus whilst behind him the Jamaican sensation Kofi Kingston was plowing his own 7-inch cock into Hunico's tight and inexperienced hole.

"Mmmmmm...mmmmm" Hunico moaned out as they vibrated through Sheamus' cock, making the Irish man shiver as he tilted his head back and thought of Ireland

Sheamus was not comfortable with the new rules within the WWE but did his best to comply as he gently thrust he cock into Hunico's mouth, making the Latin superstar gag slightly due to his oral inexperience.

"Oh damn...mmmm!" Kofi Kingston moaned out suddenly

The tightness of Hunico's near virgin hole had already taken him over the edge as he thrust one more time before unloading inside the Latin superstars ass. Hunico felt the warm sensation inside his ass as he continued to nurse Sheamus' erection, hoping for the same effect as he felt Kofi Kingston remove his spent cock from his hole. Kingston removed the slightly cum filled condom from his cock and was about to throw it away when he got an idea.

"Sheamus, make sure this Rasta don't take this off alri'? Kofi asked as he moved underneath Hunico and carefully slid the used condom onto his 6.5-inch shaft

Despite his protests about having to suck and be fucked by other superstars, Hunico was rock hard and had been through-out the entire session. Sheamus raised an eyebrow at the request but nodded his head to comply anyway, swiftly removing his cock from Hunico's mouth and before the Latin superstar knew what what happening he could feel Sheamus' girthy 8-inch shaft enter his tight hole.

"Ohhhhh man! Take it easier brother!" Hunico whined

Sheamus however simply ignored him and with them being now alone in the room apart from the referee, Sheamus let loose. As he began to pound Hunico's hole harder he reached around and grabbed his condom covered cock, stroking it with all his strength as he continued to pound and stretch Hunico's painful hole.

"Ayyyyy papi take it easy homes!" Hunico whined

Again Sheamus ignored Hunico's cry and kept his pace, thrusting his fat cock harder and harder into Hunico's hole. He looked down at the red and stretched hole around his cock, the warm tunnel having to accommodate his sheer girth each time he thrust into the Latin superstar. He was so transfixed infact that he didn't notice Hunico's pleas to stop for his orgasm until he shouted loudly.

"AHHHHH PAPI I'M GONNA BLOW!" Hunico screamed out

The Latin superstar hung his head in shame as Sheamus continued to stroke his condom covered cock whilst the angry piss-slit spat burst after burst of cum into the condom, four in total filling up the condom already occupied by Kofi's cum as Hunico fought to catch his breath. Sheamus meanwhile had pulled out of the Latin sensation due to the sheer tightness whilst Hunico was cumming and was now quickly pushing Hunico down before flipping him over so he was on his back, exhausted from what he had just had to take but it wasn't over yet, not for Sheamus. An idea shot through the first Irish born WWE Champion's head as he carefully slipped the quarter full condom from Hunico's cock, making sure not to spill any as he quickly but again carefully sliding it onto his already slick cock thanks to Hunico's mouth as he lined it up once again with the Latin star's hole, wasting no time in pushing it back in.

"Uhhhhh papi I give up! You win!" Hunico groaned

"This ain't over fella till I fill yer' arse with cum understand?" Sheamus growled

Nothing much was said as Hunico simply clenched his eyes shut and tried to block out the pain as Sheamus plowed deeper than before thanks to the new position, the cum within the condom swirling around Sheamus' cockhead adding to the sensation as he buried his cock so deep that his balls could've entered Hunico also.

"Ughhhhj!" Hunico cried

Sheamus did this once more before swooping his mouth down to bite down hard on Hunico's left nipple, causing the Latin superstar to cry out in pain whilst Sheamus cried out in pleasure.

"AHHHHH!"

"UGHHHH!" Sheamus cried as he began to cum

Shot after shot filled the already brimming condom and despite that separating Sheamus' cock from his hole, Hunico could still feel the heat from Sheamus' cum as it scolded his now ex-virgin ass. Sheamus withdrew his mouth from Hunico's nipple before softly thrusting a few more times to make sure all of his cum had been drained from his balls and once satisfied he slowly withdrew his cock. Sheamus looked down at his cock and marvelled at the sight of the bulging condom that was now half filled with the cum of himself, Hunico and Kofi Kingston as it pushed around the sides of his shaft, eager to spill out.

Hunico closed his eyes and lay exhausted on the floor as Sheamus carefully removed the condom from his slick cock and held it above Hunico's head.

"Hey fella, open wide!" Sheamus said

Hunico opened his eyes and looked up and also opened his mouth to protest but it was too late, Sheamus had already grabbed his mouth and tipped the condom upside down and into Hunico's mouth! The three loads of cum fell into the open mouth of Hunico, the different flavours swirling around in his mouth as Sheamus clamped his mouth shut, making sure no cum was spilt.

"Swallow." Sheamus demanded with an intense focused fixed on Hunico

The Latin Smackdown! Star hesitated for a moment but, realising what may happen if he didn't do it, he complied. Sheamus watched on as Hunico gulped and allowed the cum to run down his throat, a sour expression coating his face as he did so whilst Sheamus let go of his mouth before walking over and grabbing his wrestling trunks before slipping them on and walking out of the room as if nothing had just happened, leaving Hunico speechless...

Later that evening and at the gym located inside Madison Square Garden that will play host to Survivor Series in just two days time, two superstars are getting in a late night workout. The Viper Randy Orton is laying down on a bench lifting weights whilst not too far away on the other side of the room his teammate for Survivor Series Mason Ryan is stood in front of a mirror whilst he curls a weight in each hand, his huge biceps flexing with each move he makes. Both dressed in casual baggy shorts, blue and grey respectively, and both wearing WWE tank tops, continue to workout whilst talking to each other.

"Hey Mason, what do you think of these new rules? Pretty cool huh?" Orton asked

"You could say that, but I haven't even got laid yet!" Mason laughed

"Oh that sucks man, I already got myself Ziggler and Swagger earlier, so that puts us up for our match Sunday, plus Sheamus and Kofi handled Hunico pretty well." Orton replied as both men continued working out

As both men continue to chat and pump iron, they didn't notice the lockerroom door open and Cody Rhodes walk in. Wearing baggy blue shorts and a grey t-shirt, Cody kept quiet to avoid being seen for now as he listened in to the conversation.

"So who's left to hit up? That Cody kid and Barrett?" Ryan asked as he put down his weights and moved over to the running machine

"Yeah man but hey, you should tap Cody. When we were in legacy together he couldn't get enough of me and Ted." Orton smirked as he set his weights back up and sat up to mop his face with a towel

"No shit? Damn if I knew he was that eager I'd have tapped his ass long ago!" Mason laughed

"Not that you'd get a chance to, you're not even in my league." Rhodes said

He spoke as he emerged from cover and was now visible to both men as he walked further into the gym, specifically nearer to Orton than Ryan.

"Why don't you give me a try, I'm sure you'll love my big dick." Mason Ryan smirked as he looked toward Cody when he passed

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm only here for one thing." Cody said as he didn't even bother to look at Mason, instead keeping his gaze focused on Randy Orton

Cody approached the legend killer in an almost sultry way, casually turning his back toward Orton and sticking his ass out slightly before slowly pulling down his shorts, revealing he was wearing nothing underneath as he let them rest under his beautifully tanned asscheeks. Orton raised an eyebrow at Cody's brashness, especially in a public place but then he remembered that Cody was by no means shy in Legacy either, infact Orton had missed pounding his tight ass ever since the group disbanded. Orton brought a finger to his mouth and sucked it for a brief moment before moving it to Cody's ass, circling the hole.

"You want daddy's dick Cody?" Orton smirked, he knew how to get Cody going

As he spoke Randy slowly pushed his finger into Cody's accommodating hole. Cody had taken many cocks inside his ass during his career but always remained tight. He groaned at the intrusion of Orton's finger.

"Yes." Cody quietly groaned

"I can't hear you." Randy replied, pushing his finger deeper

Mason Ryan meanwhile couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing but the huge tent in his shorts suggested he was enjoying it regardless. He casually groped his growing bulged as he watched and listened to what was going on.

"YES." Cody said a little louder, eager and sterner

"Yes what Cody?" Randy asked as he pushed in a second finger

"Yes...daddy. I want it." Cody moaned out

Just hearing Cody beg for it made Randy's cock rock hard inside his shorts. He groped it with his spare hand for a moment before removing his fingers from Cody's hole and tasting them, groaning in delight at the sweet taste of Cody's hole. He stood up from the bench and slapped Cody on the ass lighty.

"C'mon, let's go to the lockerroom so I can fuck that pretty ass." Randy smirked as he and Cody began to walk, but not before he turns to Mason "Better luck next time man." Orton winked as both he and Cody entered the lockerroom

As soon as Randy Orton had shut the door and turned around, Cody jumped him. Rhodes' mouth found it's way all around Orton's mouth and neck before lifting up the tank top to reveal Orton's perfectly defined torso that was covered with a thin layer of sweat that turned Cody on even more as his tongue and lips covered every inch of Orton's chest before moving toward his nipples, taking each one into his mouth in turn, sucking and licking with the occasional bite that drove Orton insane.

"Fuck Cody, you're insatiable today." Orton groaned deeply and contently as Cody continued to focus on his nipples

"Shut up." Cody demanded as he detached himself from Orton's nipples

"Hey, remember your place boy." Orton said coldly as he ripped Cody's t-shirt from over his torso and tossed it to the floor before taking him firmly by the wrist and dragging the younger stud towards the showers

Once there, Orton disposed of both his and Cody's shorts, revealing both their cocks. Whilst Randy had the longer of the two cocks at 9-inches and a decent thickness, Cody had a much fatter cock that would make anyone's mouth stretch but his length came up a little shorter than Orton at 8-inches. Orton clasped a hand around the head of Cody and immediately pushed him to his knees. Cody, knowing his place, easily complied.

"Suck my dick." Randy demanded as again a hand clasped around the head of Cody, this time guiding him towards Orton's cock

Cody wasted no time in getting to work, wrapping his soft lips around the thick, bulbous head of Randy's cock whilst using his tongue to lash around the sensitive edges making Orton groan loudly. Rhodes continued this motion for a moment before slowly starting to take more and more inches into his cock sucking mouth.

"Oh yeah..that's it...take it boy." Orton groaned loudly

"mmmm..mmmm" Cody moaned in delight around Orton's cock

Cody slowly took more and more inches into his mouth, caressing the shaft with his lips and tongue, moving back and forth against the soft veiny skin until he pushed forward and managed to engulf all of Randy's cock into his mouth, right down to his shaved crotch, just like the legacy days.

"mmmmm fuck yeah boy...You know just what daddy likes." Orton smirked and let out a light groan as he started to lightly face fuck Cody whilst his cock was balls deep inside Cody's oral passage

Cody managed to keep his face pressed against Orton's sweaty crotch, his gag reflex was almost none existent after years of throating Randy and Ted's cocks during legacy. Rhodes decided to take it one step further and lift a hand up toward Orton's balls, caressing them and rolling them in his hand as he could hear Randy's moans and groans get increasingly louder and louder and his thrusts became more erratic. Cody knew that randy was close to cumming already but he couldn't let him, not yet anyway, there was a plan to stick to. Rhodes slowly removed himself from Orton's lengthy cock with a satisfied sigh.

"You like daddy's dick, Cody?" Randy smirked as he lightly slapped his hard cock against the slightly blushing cheeks of Rhodes

"Yes, but right now I want your ass." Cody scowled at Orton as he boldly took control

Cody moved himself behind Randy and immediately pushed him forward slightly, causing Orton to have to quickly put his hands on the wall whilst Cody spread his toned, tanned asscheeks and wasted no time in darting his tongue into his 'Daddy's' asshole.

"Oh fuck yeah work that tongue Cody." Randy groaned

"Room for one more?" a voice asked

Randy turned his head towards where he heard the voice and smirked.

"Wondered when you'd turn up Mason." Randy remarked

"What can I say; what I saw in the gym got me all horned up and I wanna fuck whether this pretty boy likes it or not." Mason smirked

Randy reached around behind him and removed Cody from his hole, much to the disappointment of the young wrestler who looked over at Mason with a cold glare.

"What do you want?" Cody snapped

"Now now Cody, be nice." Orton said "Now if you want my big cock in your ass I suggest you suck his dick." Orton demanded

Cody Rhodes looked up at Randy Orton from his kneeling position for a moment and it looked like he was about to protest but a glare from Orton refrained him.

"Fine." Cody replied

Mason Ryan could only watch and smirk as Cody made his way over to him on his knees before stopping in front of him and instantly pulling down his shorts, revealing the monster 9.5-inch cock that had been hidden away. Cody simply looked at it stunned and even Orton was seemingly impressed, walking over and wrapping a strong hand around it, only just able to fully clasp it within his palm due to the thickness.

"Nice piece man, Cody's gonna love it...bigger than mine." Randy said as he squeezed the shaft

Mason Ryan's cock was certainly a sight to behold. Standing at a proud 9.5-inches and nearly the thickness of a mans wrist, Mason's cock very slightly at a 45 degree angle as the uncut foreskin had naturally rolled back to reveal a huge throbbing pink mushroom head that featured a fierce piss-slit that looked like it could put someone's eye out when he came. His shaft was smooth and filled with veins and his pubic hair was shaved completely, making his cock look even bigger as his balls sat high in their ballsack, resting close to the base of his cock and remaining completely hairless.

"mmmmm 100% pure British beef there...but if you like it so much why don't you join him down there?" Mason quizzed with a smirk

"Maybe, but not today...but in the meantime why don't you show Cody here what you're made of." Randy said

As soon as Randy moved away from in front of him and behind Cody where he began to rim the young stud Mason literally pounced, grabbing Cody by the hair and pushing him right onto his cock, causing Cody to take at least half into his mouth but the sudden intrusion made him cough and gag around the shaft.

"C'mon boy I know you can do better than that." Mason groaned

Now he had the warning Cody was able to be more prepared for the cock inside his mouth and was able to easily glide his mouth up and down in rhythm with Mason Ryan's thrusts into his mouth, the big man easily pushing his cock all the way down Cody's throat every now and then whilst Rhodes did what he did to Orton earlier and placed a hand around Mason's firm balls and began to caress and fondle them.

"Oh shit yeah...that feels fucking good!" Mason groaned out loud

"mmmmm!" Cody moaned out loud on Mason's cock

the vibrations alone that were sent up Mason's spine were enough for him to open his eyes to see just why Cody is whining so much and what he could see justified it. Randy Orton had wasted no time in plunging his 9-inch cock bareback into Cody Rhodes' accommodating hole.

"Ohhhhh fuck...been too long since I was in this pretty little ass boy." Randy said with a deep thrust into Rhodes

Truth be told Randy had missed Cody's ass ever since Legacy broke up and just hadn't found anyone in the lockerroom good enough since. Orton placed his hand behind his head and used only his hips to thrust into Cody as his muscled flexed and contracted with every thrust he made while Mason tilted his head back and closed his eyes whilst Cody worked over his cock like a pro. Both men were completely caught up and distracted by the sexual ways of Cody that they didn't even notice the lockerroom door open and in the way stood Wade Barrett. Wearing not a stitch of clothing, his 5-inch flaccid cock hung between his legs but it soon became hard with the action in front of him.

Wade looked over at the scene and silently cursed himself; he had only planned to take out Orton and did not have enough equipment to tackle Mason aswell, that would be something that Cody would have to take of himself and it was as he was thinking this that Cody looked over in his direction and winked, signing to Barrett that he had everything under control as the British brawler from Manchester, England quietly moved behind Randy Orton, his now hard 8-inch cock bouncing as he walked. He carefully got behind Orton and marvelled at he sight of his toned ass clenching every time he thrust into Cody before Wade quietly lifted the handcuffs he had brought with him and before Randy could realise what was happening, Wade took advantage of Randy's hands being behind his head and quickly cuffed the Viper.

"mmmm hey! What th-" Randy spoke but was quickly cut off when Wade applied duck tape to his mouth

"mmmm! Mmmmmm!" Randy groaned against the tape as Cody started to aggressively push back onto Randy's cock, forcing Orton to keep up

Wade meanwhile had gotten behind Mason Ryan before he opened his eyes and was shocked to see the state Randy was in.

"What the hell? How did that happen?" Mason questioned as he tried to pull back and out of Cody's mouth but the young stud didn't allow it

Cody instead sucked harder, causing Mason's eyes to roll into the back of his head as he groaned in pleasure but as soon as he did so Wade Barrett places a piece of duck tape around his mouth too.

"Ref!" Wade Barrett shouted as soon as he knew it was clear

The scowl on Randy's face when he found out what Wade was up to and why Cody was so upfront with him was clear for everyone to see a the referee came into the room. Wade smirked as he got behind Orton, lubed his cock up and lined it up to Orton's tight hole before slowly pushing forward, the head eventually popping inside.

"MMMMMM!" Randy screamed against the tape around his mouth at he intrusion in his ass

He tried to push forward into Cody to relieve some pressure but Cody had clamped his muscles tight inside his ass, making it impossible for Orton to push far or hard, never mind pick up any kind of rhythm as Wade slipped more and more of his cock inside until at least half was inside Randy's ass.

Meanwhile at Cody's mouth and the man himself had been sucking like a vacuum against the big hard cock of Mason Ryan and Rhode's could tell the big man was close. He kept his hands on his balls and the cock in his mouth as he lightly pressed down his teeth on the shaft, causing them to graze the skin each time he sucked the shaft and this was seemingly enough to send Mason over the edge.

"UHHHHHH!" Mason groaned around his tape gag as his cock erupted inside Cody's mouth

Rhodes could feel Mason's balls tighten inside his hand as inside his mouth burst after burst of hot fresh sweet tasting cum fired into Cody's mouth, six loads in total filling his oral cavity as Mason eventually withdrew his cock and collapsed backward, allowing Cody to both swallow the big load in his mouth before concentrating on squeezing his ass around Orton's cock.

"Not such a tough guy now, are you?" Wade Barrett hissed into Randy's ear as he kept pounding his cock in and out of the legend killers hole before ripping the tape from Orton's mouth

"Fuck...You." Randy Orton replied with a growl as he reacted to Barrett pushing inside of him with pushing more of his aching cock into Cody's hole, but this only relieved a little of his pain as Wade was just too much, he was thrusting too hard to even soften

"I think you'll find I'm the one fucking you." Wade Barrett said with a smirk

Both Wade Barrett and Cody Rhodes started to work into a rhythm so that when Wade thrust forward Cody pushed his ass back, essentially trapping Randy between them and after a while the double team became just too much for the viper to handle. He could feel his load beginning to build through his balls and there was no way he could stop it, the onslaught from Wade an Cody had made sure of that.

"You'll both pay for this." Orton deeply and lowly groaned

"You lose, Orton." Wade replied with a laugh as he could feel Orton's ass begin to tighten around his cock

Randy could hold back no further and with one last thrust into Cody's ass his cock began to explode.

"Uhhhhhh!" Randy moaned

Thick streams of cum shot from the piss-slit deep in the ass of Cody as the young superstar felt the load heat his insides, a familiar feeling he had felt many times in legacy. He used his ass muscles to clench Randy's cock hard, extracting the remnants of cum from his balls as Orton almost collapsed on top of Rhodes having been worn out by the sexual experience he had been forced into whilst Wade Barrett continued to pound into his hole until he too could feel the familiar feeling rising inside him. He pulled out of Orton and grabbed him by the shoulders before shoving him backward, causing his now flaccid cock to withdraw from Cody's ass as the viper lay sprawled on the floor, naked and spent.

"Come and claim your reward Cody." Wade said with a huge grin as he stood up from the floor as Cody immediately crawled toward him, taking the British brawlers cock into his hands and stroking it for a few moments before stuffing it into his mouth, tasting Orton's sweet ass as he took at least half each time he went down.

"That's it, suck my cock like it should be sucked." Wade demandingly groaned and Cody responded by picking up his pace and ended up constantly deepthroating the entire 8-inch in shaft, his nose buried in the trimmed jet black pubes of Barrett before moving up to the head and licking around the sensitive edges before swooping back down to take it all once again

Cody repeated this motion time and time again and it wasn't long before Wade could feel the feeling of his load beginning to rise in his balls but this time he didn't hold it back. Instead he snatched his cock from within Cody's mouth and held his head still with one hand whilst using the other to stroke his cock for a few moments before his orgasm ripped through him.

"Ohhhh yeah!" Wade groaned out loud

Shot after shot of warm sticky cum flew out from Wade's piss-slit and landed on Cody's face, noticeably covering his cheeks, nose and lips and some of it even went into his mouth which he immediately swallowed, savouring the taste of Wade's slightly salty cum as he used his tongue to clean up the rest whilst he big british brawler sighed in pleasure above him.

"mmmmm...I just love it when a plan comes together."

Barrett laughed as he and Cody clothed themselves and left the lockerroom, content with gaining the win over Team Orton at Survivor Series...


	4. Survivor Series 2011 Part 3

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between consenting adults. I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the wrestlers who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment.

**Survivor Series 2011 Part 3  
**

Written by Scott Dera

The shower was on in the 'sex' lockerroom backstage at Madison Square Gardens as straightedge superstar CM Punk stood under the water whilst soaping himself up, cleaning his face and body after his altercation with Triple H, Randy Orton, John Cena, Sheamus and Stephanie McMahon earlier in the evening. Truth be told the encounter had made him massively horny as he stood in the shower, his hand wrapped around his wet 10-inch cock. His pink mushroom head flared as he stroked his cock slowly, pre-cum oozing from his piss slit and dropping from his prince Albert piercing as he moaned, echoing it throughout the showering area.

Meanwhile current WWE Champion and Mexican Aristocrat, Alberto Del Rio, had just walked into the lockerroom when CM Punk moaned in pleasure. Del Rio's eyebrow raised itself in curiosity as he stepped further into the lockeroom, a referee close behind him who shut and locked the door from the inside as they made their way inside. Alberto presumed it was Punk in the shower as he turned to the referee.

"Disrobe me." Alberto said in his thick Mexican accent

The referee looked at him confused for a moment before taking a step forward.

"Well? What're you waiting for? Disrobe me!" A disgruntled Del Rio shouted

The referee was now quick to obey, moving toward Del Rio and removing his silk scarf, placing it into the table as he did the same with Alberto's suit jacket. Once placed down he moved onto the shirt, undoing the buttons one by one until eventually all of Alberto Del Rio's toned, athletic body was revealed when the referee removed his shirt.

"Now the pants." Del Rio commanded

The referee nodded slightly before getting to his knees and unbuttoning and unzipping Del Rio's pants, allowing them to fall down to his ankles as he now stood only in a pair of expensive looking cotton briefs. The referee was about to pull them down but Del Rio stopped him.

"Make me hard first, play with it." Del Rio ordered

The referee once again obeyed command and started to touch Alberto's heavy bulge as it slowly started to grow inside the briefs, eventually stretching the fabric and begging for release. The referee looked up at Del Rio for approval to take away the briefs and received it, actually smiling slightly as he pulled down the briefs to Del Rio's ankles, revealing his 9-inch cock. Whilst Del Rio's shaft wasn't particularly thick or fat, what made it stand out was the mightily impressive mushroom head that the foreskin had naturally rolled back to reveal. It was noticeably plumper than the rest of his cock as it looked irresistible to suck, pre-cum smeared around its surface as Alberto smirked, he knew the referee was impressed.

"That is all for now, just wait for me to win." Alberto said

The referee nodded and stayed behind Del Rio as he kicked of his shoes aswell as his pants and briefs from his ankles before strolling over to the sex toy table. Del Rio had remembered CM Punk complaining earlier about the fact that sex toys would be on hand should any superstar would need them and Del Rio was determined to use some. He glanced around for a moment before picking up exactly what he needed; anal beads. He marvelled at them, each getting bigger as they came to the base in its orange colour.

"Perfect." Alberto said to himself as he smirked

He kept the anal beads in his hand as he walked into the very steamy shower room, a faint fog filling up the room as it became obvious to him that Punk had been in there a while. He continued to walk through the showers quietly until he encountered the block Punk was in and was surprisingly shocked at what he saw in front of him. CM Punk had his back toward Del Rio as the water washed down his spine and down his asscrack, Del Rio's eyes following it as he saw Punk's hand between his asscheeks, fingering himself.

"Awww yeah." Punk softly moaned

Del Rio could see Punk's hairy low hanging balls between his legs as he quietly approached the straightedge superstar. It wasn't until Del Rio was right behind him touching his back with his raging hard cock that Punk noticed Alberto was there. He didn't move an inch as he spoke to the Mexican WWE Champion.

"Wondered when you'd get here" Punk remarked

"Looks like you could use a hand. Did earlier turn you on?" Del Rio whispered into Punk's ear

"Maybe..." Punk quietly replied as he felt Del Rio's hands snake around to the front of his body, making contact with Punk's pierced nipples before pinching them, causing CM Punk to deeply groan

"Oh you like that huh?" Del Rio whispered

Alberto continued to twist and pinch Punk's nipples lightly as he grinded his hard cock against the small of Punk's back.

"What do you care?" Punk said, suppressing another moan as Del Rio pinched a little harder

"I care because I'm not letting scum like you take away my WWE Championship on Sunday, understand?" Del Rio replied, squeezing Punk's nipples even harder as he replied

"Well, considering you think I'm 'scum', you sure are hard back there." Punk hissed in slight pain

"Do not humour me" Del Rio chuckled "I had a previous engagement that turned me on much more than you ever would, I'm only here to keep whats mine." Del Rio said as he grinded his cock between Punk's smooth asscrack

"What're you waiting for then huh?" Punk asked

With that Punk moved his hand behind him and grasped hold of Alberto's cock, stroking it fluidly within his hand and making the WWE Champion moan gasps of pleasure as he let it wash over him for a moment before he took control, grabbing Punk by the shoulder and spinning him to face him before shoving Punk down to his knees with relative ease.

"Suck it, scum." Alberto said whilst gazing down at Punk, his hand wrapped around the base of his cock as he tapped the big, swollen mushroom head against Punk's closed mouth

Punk looked up at Del Rio with a scowl before opening his mouth and taking the first few inches into his mouth, using his tongue to swirl around inside the foreskin as he used his right hand to stroke the remaining shaft that wasn't in his mouth yet, allowing full pleasure to the Mexican WWE Champion. Del Rio himself was surprised at how well CM Punk could suck a cock and without mentioning it he just loved when Punk's lip piercings grazed against his smooth shaft, it all added to the experience in Del Rio's eyes.

"You've done this before." Del Rio remarked

But CM Punk didn't reply, instead he sucked on Del Rio's shaft even harder, taking it further down his throat as he removed his right hand from the shaft and used it instead to squeeze and fondle Alberto's balls, causing the WWE Champion to moan quite loudly.

As Punk sucked Del Rio's cock he noticed the orange anal beads that the WWE Champion had brought into the shower area with him and the straightedge superstar smirked slightly as he came up with an idea. He glanced up and saw that Del Rio had his eyes closed in pleasure;

'Perfect' Punk thought to himself as he reached for the beads whilst containing to suck on the cock in his mouth.

He only just manage to grasp them as he immediately brought them around the back of Del Rio and before the WWE Champion could tell what was going on the first, smallest bead had entered his tight and unsuspecting asshole.

"ahhhhh hijo de puta! lo saca ahora!" Alberto screamed out

But Punk ignored whatever plea he gave and continued to push the anal beads in until the second and third were successfully in, but it was as he tried for the fourth that Alberto took action, forcefully pushing Punk's head and then entire body away from him, causing the straightedge superstar to fall onto his back and because he was holding the anal beads they came out too. Del Rio hissed in slight pain as the anal beads forcefully made their way out of his ass.

"You are going to pay for that!" Alberto warned as he got down with Punk and immediately put his legs onto his shoulders

Before Punk could react Alberto had lined his 9-inch cock up with Punk's tight hole and plunged his entire cock balls deep into the straightedge superstars ass!

"Ahhhhhh...you think you intimidate me?! You're just a pompous bastard!" CM Punk groaned out as he also winced in pain from the sudden intrusion in his ass

"You are not better than me! no eres más que escoria!" Del Rio groaned as he continued to push deeper and harder into Punk's ass

"Hey!..ahhh I'm the best in the...mmm world!" Punk bragged with a cocky smirk on his face whilst he burnt a stare into Del Rio's face

"If you were the best you wouldn't be so loose! boca abierta como una puta!" Del Rio laughed as he continued to thrust into Punk's ass which, despite his words, is tighter than he can handle

To make matters worse, in response to Alberto's claims, CM Punk starts to tighten his ass muscles against Alberto's cock, making it even harder for the Mexican born WWE Champion to thrust his cock into Punk's already tight ass.

"Ahhhhh you little maldita perra! You will not win!" Del Rio said with an aggressive grunt

But it was already too late. The extra tightness around Del Rio's cock had caused his load to build for some time and now he had been distracted in a war of words by CM Punk it was enough to send him over the edge. Punk could see Alberto's body go rigid as he gritted his teeth, trying his best to withhold from cumming and losing his precious WWE Championship but it was all too late.

"OHHHHHH maldito hijo de puta!" groaned loudly

"You lose, Del Rio." Punk said with a shit eating grin on his face

Del Rio pounded CM Punk one last time before unloading deep inside the straightedge superstars ass. Punk grimaced as he felt the fresh hot cum splash against his insides, a big load filling him up from the now former WWE Champion. Once he had completely come down from orgasm Del Rio pulled out quickly, making sure to cause at least some last minute discomfort to CM Punk as he got to his feet.

"This will not be the last you have heard from me!" Alberto said as he quickly stormed out of the shower area

Punk just simply smirked as he got to his feet and slowly stroked his raging hard 10-inch cock into a blissful orgasm, volley after volley of his cum splashing against the shower wall...

Over on the other side of the arena and former Multi-time WWE Champion John Cena, dressed in one of his trademark t-shirts and cap of red colouring, his jean shorts and pumps, was walking toward the lockerroom of Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson. Earlier in the night the duo, who will team up at Survivor Series before facing each other at Wrestlemania, had a heated discussion on how they were to go about winning their match against R-Truth and The Miz with the new rules now being implemented. Cena had a stern look on his face as he paced the hall and eventually found The Rock's lockerroom, knocking on it with a loud thud before awaiting response.

When no-one answered Cena knocked again before hearing a voice from inside the room.

"Quit knockin' ya jabroni I'm comin'!" Rock shouted from within the room

Cena simply rolled his eyes as he waited for a second before the door opened, his stern gaze turning to one of shock, his eyes practically bulging out of his head as he was greeted by The Rock at the door with nothing on and he sure was happy, his 12-inch shaft standing to attention and looking very slick and wet with what looked to be lube as The Rock just smirked at the sight of John Cena staring at his cock.

"Well well, if it ain't the ambassador for Fruity Pebbles! The Rock thinks you took your sweet candy ass time getting here!" The Rock grinned

"What the hell man? You didn't even invite me here! Besides, we gotta talk about our match, so put some clothes on." Cena replied

"What's the matter? Can't handle what the brahma bull packs? The Rock knows he is hung like a donkey!" Rock smirked

It was true. At 12-inches The Rock was one of the biggest superstars on the current roster aswell as when he was full time in the company many years ago, but John Cena was also a massive 12-inches and if anything was a lot thicker than The Rock which made the people's champion smirk.

"Save it Dwayne, we both know my dick is as big as yours, now you gonna let me in to talk about the match or what?" Cena said as he cupped his semi-hard cock within his jean shorts

"I know you wanna talk about this match with those two jabroni's Miz and Truth but The Rock has already took care of things, come in and see." The Rock smugly grinned as he moved to let Cena in.

Cena gave Rock the eye for a moment before walking forward and into the lockerroom and as soon as he did so his jaw dropped. In front of Cena were The Miz and R-Truth, tied up by their hands and feet to two separate tables. Above them was some kind of suspension which held both pairs of legs high so that The Rock could have easy pickings to each of their puckering asses. A referee stood in the corner silently as John Cena took a closer look, noticing both men have a ball gag in their mouths and their eyes widened at the sight of Cena entering the room. Cena turned and raise an eyebrow at The Rock.

"How the hell did you manage this man?" The former WWE Champion asked as his cock began to rise in his shorts, creating a massive bulge

"The Rock didn't have to do anything! These two ass kissing jabroni's came to The Rock to ambush him, they tried to kick my sweet ass but no no no!" Rock explained "The Rock saw it coming and took them out! And if you asked The Rock he would say these punk ass bitches just wanted to sample The Rocks strudel!" Rocky smirked as he gave his cock a long firm stroke when he spoke his latter sentence

"But I bet they won't ever forget a lesson in basic thuganomics." Cena winked as he unbuckled his belt and began to pull down his jean shorts

"The Rock did NOT here your candy ass just say that! Just bring it!" The Rock exclaimed whilst motioning his hand in his usual 'Just Bring It' manner toward Cena

"Alright let's do this." Cena shrugged as his shorts fell from his waist and his 12-inch, beer can thick cock sprang free

The Rock raised an eyebrow upon seeing Cena's junk before he noticed John was looking at his, both men realising that at Wrestlemania, one of these big cocks is gonna be buried deep in the others ass. The thought alone made The Rock shudder and snap from his gaze as he started to walk over toward a tied up R-Truth.

"Being as your candy ass is taking its sweet time it looks like I get first pickings on these jabroni's!" The Rock bellowed as he wasted no time in lining his cock up with Truth's asshole before plunging his cock all the way into his tightness

"MMMMMM!" R-Truth screamed out against his ball gag at once again being penetrated by the huge and unrelenting cock of The Rock

"Oh don't worry Dwayne, I'm gonna take as long as I want." Cena smirked as he dropped to his knees behind The Rock

Before Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson could realise what was happening, he thrust himself halfway out of R-Truth's ass and in doing so allowed Cena to grab his muscular, bronzed ass cheeks, spread them apart and dive his long tongue straight into Rocky's ultra tight hole

"OHHHHH! Son of a bitch mmmm!" The Rock cried out in a shriek of pleasure "Know your role and eat my hole!" He groaned, not caring how cheesy the line sounded

But Cena did just that, submitting to Dwayne's words just slightly as he continued to rim him. He licked around the edges of Rocky's dark hole before occasionally burying his tongue deep inside, tasting the sweet juices of Dwayne's ass leak onto his tongue. The process only made Cena harder as his throbbing shaft leaked pre-cum onto the lockerroom floor. As Cena continued to rim The Rock he remembered about Miz and without moving his face from the Brahma bulls ass he reached up to Miz's wet hole and with ease pushed two fingers in, twisting them as he got deeper and pulled out before repeating the process.

"mmmmmmm" The Miz let out a deep groan of pleasure against his ball gag, which was music to Cena's ears who continued to warm his ass up

The Rock meanwhile was busy slowly but forcefully thrusting his cock inside the tight ass of R-Truth as to not disturb John Cena behind him with his rhythm whilst he wrapped both of his strong hands around Truth's 7-inch cock in an attempt to make him cum.

John Cena eventually moved his mouth away from The Rock's ass when he could feel The Miz wriggle more and more against his fingers, trying to make it as obvious as possible that he was craving the real thing inside him. Cena took one last long lick from the bottom to the top of Dwayne's asscrack before moving over properly to The Miz before removing his ball gag. The Rock watched observably as Cena got down to his knees in front of The Miz' ass before feverishly licking it.

"Awwww fuck! Yeah!" The Miz groaned

Cena removed his mouth from Miz's ass and once again pushed a finger deep into the reality stars ass before grabbing his 8.5-inch cock with his other hand and slowly stroking it, using Miz's copious amounts of pre-cum as lube.

"Tell me what you fuckin' want you dirty little bitch." John said sternly whilst he squeezed Miz's cock and dug deep into his ass with his fat finger

"I want your big cock inside me! Fucking fill me up I need it!" The Miz erotically groaned in responded as he writhed about on the table, desperate to be filled

"You asked for it." Cena said coldly as he got to his feet and simply plunged his cock balls deep into Miz's ass

"OHHH FUCK YEAH!" An elated Miz cried out, his itch finally being scratched

"You fuckin like that huh? You like that?!" Cena growled as he swiftly withdrew his cock until just the massive mushroom head remained inside before again ramming balls deep into Miz's ass with speed

"AHHHHH! I love it I love it don't stop!" The Miz cried out as he begged Cena to continue

Cena grunted at the response and reached forward, slapping The Miz full force across the face before grabbing a hold of his hair and pounding his hole relentlessly. The Rock & R-Truth meanwhile were in complete shock at the actions of Cena, surprised that he could be that aggressive and more so that The Miz enjoyed it!

"mmmm yeah, you love The Rock laying the Smackdown on your candy ass!" The Rock grunted as he began to thrust harder into his black ass

"mmmm! mmmm!" R-Truth moaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head

Knowing that he too was pleasuring his counterpart, The Rock added to it by once again wrapping his hand around Truth's cock and furiously stroking it, his hand becoming a fast blur as he attempted to bring his opponent closer to cumming. In addition to that The Rock was extremely intrigued by John Cena's aggressive, dominant force over The Miz and wondered if he were like that all the time, or whether The Miz got off on that kinda thing. Either way he wanted Cena to know he was the dominant, alpha male and once he had made R-Truth blow his load, which was fast approaching, he planned to find out.

"Awwww! mmmmm!" Truth yelped as he felt his load begin to rise in his balls, his attempts to hold it back hopeless

"The Rock know you're about to cum, the Brahma Bull has been too much for your candy ass!" The Rock laughed as he continued with his efforts

It didn't take much longer for R-Truth to reach his peak, a few more hard thrusts by The Rock into his ass combined with the intense handjob was all it took for him to go over the edge.

"MMMMMM!" R-Truth moaned loudly against his ballgag as his orgasm ripped through his body

The Rock held R-Truth's cock as the base firmly as shot after shot of hot white cum burst from the piss slit of Truth's cock and landed on his hard abs, the gooey liquid looking whiter than ever against his dark skin. Truth panted and sighed as he came down from his orgasm whilst the last spurts of cum dribbled out of his cock and down his shaft. The Rock stabbed his cock in the tight hole of R-Truth a few more times before pulling out to join The Miz and John Cena who was still in the midst of a hot fucking.

Cena had untied Miz from his restraints and currently had him in the doggystyle position, pounding him hard with his 12-inch shaft

"Awww yeah...you like this big cock don't you!" Cena growled as he delivered yet another sharp thrust into Miz's ass

"Yes! Yes! I love your big cock inside me!" The Miz whined as he gripped the table for dear life, worried that he may well be thrust off of it if he let go

"You like it when I do this?" Cena asked as he reached underneath Miz and grabbed his cock that was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum onto the table before furiously starting to jerk I'm off, his hand working at an alarming pace

"Yes! Oh god yes!" The Miz lustfully groaned

As John Cena and The Miz continued to fuck away on the table, The Rock had positioned himself just behind Cena who didn't notice his Wrestlemania rival until he felt his hands clasp his muscular ass which clenched at every thrust he made into The Miz.

"Couldn't resist a feel could you." Cena smirked as be glanced back at The Rock

"The Rock knows my ass is better than the fruity pebble shit you got going on here...besides, The Rock didn't realise you we're such a freak when it came to fuckin'" The Rock replied as he trailed a finger down between Cena's asscheeks and slowly circled the ultra tight pink hole

"Mmmm...I ain't usually this bossy, but Miz likes this shit." Cena groaned as he felt Dwayne's finger poke at his hole

"The Rock thinks you should know your role and bend over for him at Wrestlemania." Dwayne responded before pushing his finger halfway into Cena's virgin tight hole

"Ahhhh...never." Cena groaned as he continued to pound Miz

"We'll see about that...but in the meanwhile The Rock is gonna show you how he brings it." The Rock replied as he removed his finger from Cena's ass before moving in front of The Miz

"You want a piece of The Rock's strudel boy?" Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson asked as he waved his cock in front of Miz's face

Before The Miz could reply however The Rock simply shoved his cock into his open mouth and proceeded to fuck his face, Miz lustfully gagging against the shaft that was raping his oral hole as from the back Cena continued to pound away at his hole. The Miz was in bliss (although he would never admit it outside of the room he was I), he loved getting his ass pounded by John Cena and loved even more getting the opportunity to suck The Rock's cock! Speaking of The Rock, the man himself was struggling to keep himself from cumming after the ass fucking he gave R-Truth and now the amazing blowjob he was receiving from The Miz, it was all becoming too much and his rival could tell.

"About to blow your top Rocky? Shame cause I've got miles in me yet." Cena smirked as he continued to stay down a now agitated Rocky

"The Rock thinks you should shut your mouth!" Dwayne shouted as he removed his cock from Miz's mouth, the dissapointment on the reality stars face obvious

Instead The Rock once again moved himself behind John Cena as he stroked his cock lightly. Cena raised an eyebrow and looked behind him as Rocky slapped his ass hard, causing him to jolt hard into Miz.

"Ohhh fuck!" The Miz cried out as he felt Cena bury his cock balls deep inside him

"The Rock thinks you need to learn a lesson you son of a bitch!" The Rock shouted at Cena from behind him and as soon as Cena moved back to thrust into Miz again, The Rock quickly lined up his cock and thrust it near enough balls deep into Cena's virgin hole!

"OHHHHHHH SHIT!" Cena screamed out as be stopped thrusting into Miz due to the sheer pain he felt from The Rock invading his untouched hole

"Oh yeah! How do you like it now Cena!" The Rock shouted toward Cena in a groan as he pounded away at the ultra tight virgin hole that was bringing him closer and closer to the edge

"FUUUCK MAN P-" Cena tried to respond but was cut off by The Rock

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" The Rock replied with one of his classic catchphrases as he grabbed Cena's hips and thrust hard

Cena was at a loss as to what to do and was increasingly losing control of the situation. Whilst The Rock relentlessly pounded his hole, The Miz had started to push back hard against his cock whilst squeezing his ass muscles down, clamping Cena's cock like a vice whilst the self-proclaimed former 'Must See Champion' jerked himself off. It didn't take long for The Miz to spill his seed, the situation had also gotten too much for him as his cock spat his white cum all over the table. During his orgasm Miz' hole clamped down even harder on Cena's cock and the former WWE Champion couldn't take much more.

"Cum Cena." Was all The Rock whispered into Cena's ear and although he wanted to fight back and as much as he wanted The Rock to cum first he just had to admit defeat

"Uhhhhhh...fuck!" John Cena groaned a final time before his cock started to explode within the ass of The Miz, spurt after spurt of his thick white cum pouring into Miz's insides as the reality star smirked at the warmth of Cena's cum occupying him

"Too bad Cena, but you and I both know is just that...much...better...than...YOU!" The Rock said between thrusts and with the final one he allowed his orgasm to take over him, the ultra tightness of Cena when he was cumming becoming too much for the Brahma Bull as he unloaded a massive load of cum into Cena's ass

"Fuck you." Was all Cena could muster as be felt at least nine shots of The Rock's cum enter his now broken in asshole

"Somehow The Rock doesn't think you'll be doing that anytime soon." Dwayne smirked wrote he pulled out of Cena and went to pick up his clothes

"Oh don't worry Dwayne, come Wrestlemania." Cena spoke as he withdrew from The Miz and turned to state down The Rock "Not only am I gonna beat you...I'm gonna fuck you too." Cena smirked

Both men got in each others faces. It didn't matter that they had just fucked their opponents and won their Survivor Series match, it was now running much deeper than that. It was war...and both men couldn't wait until Wrestlemania to get their hands on each other once again...

**As always, feedback is welcome and appreciated :)**


	5. Feed Me More - The Ryback Gangbang

_Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between consenting adults. I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the wrestlers who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment._

* * *

**The Erotic Era of WWE Part 5 - Feed Me More**

Written by Scott Dera

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Backstage at the Bridgestone Arena in Nashville, Tennessee on 15th October, 2012 after WWE RAW has gone off the air, current WWE Champion and straightedge saviour CM Punk, dressed in a yellow 'Best in the World' T-Shirt and black jeans is reeling from what had happened to him a short while ago where his opponent for Hell in a Cell, Ryback, Shellshocked him in the middle of the ring "No-one embarrasses the WWE Champion like that and gets away with it Paul!"

Paul Heyman, the associate of CM Punk is quickly following the champion from behind as they pace through the hallways "I agree Mr. Punk, which is why I arranged a...special treat for our associate, which he should be encountering..." He said as he looked down at his watch "...Well, right about now!" Heyman finished with a devilish smirk

"Well it better be good!" Punk said through anger ridden breath

"Oh thrust me...after tonight, Ryback will think twice before messing with the WWE Champion again..." Heyman trailed off before leading the way for CM Punk to follow as they ventured off in the search for Ryback's lockeroom...

Meanwhile a few corridors away, the man himself, the man they call Ryback is making his way to his lockeroom. His eyes were filled with an intense concentration as he walked, his mind now focused on Hell in a Cell where he shall 'feed' on CM Punk, but for now he must focus and for him that meant pumping some iron in his own lockeroom gym.

Since his star had risen dramatically in the WWE over the past few months so did his privileges, even though he didn't ask for them he saw no reason to complain. The Man Beast wiped a light coating of sweat from his forehead as he finally came toward his lockeroom and opened the door but once he stood in the doorway his expression changed. No longer was his intense stare but instead extremely curious and on high alert for in front of him stood eighteen of WWE's biggest stars.

In front of him stood John Cena, wearing Jeans Shorts, a trademark t-shirt in a pink shade and his trademark cap in the same colour; Triple H, dressed in a black suit, white suit and pale blue tie; Randy Orton, wearing a black 'Viper' T-Shirt and his wrestling trunks in yellow; Rey Mysterio, wearing black leather pants and a sleeveless leather tank top to match along with his signature mask; Sheamus, wearing just his wrestling trunks and gear; Cody Rhodes, also dressed in his wrestling trunks of a red variation; Damien Sandow, dressed in his pink trunks and purple kneepads; Alberto Del Rio, dressed in his golden trunks as well as a silk scarf draped over his shoulders; Wade Barrett, dressed in his red wrestling trunks; Dolph Ziggler, wearing his wrestling trunks in silver as well as a blue 'Show-off' t-shirt; Antonio Cesaro, wearing his trademark red jacket along with the stylish trunks of the same colour; Kofi Kingston, wearing just his wrestling trunks and gear in a yellow variation; The Miz, wearing a black 'I'm Awesome' T-Shirt as well as his black wrestling trunks; Daniel Bryan, wearing a t-shirt and wrestling trunks; Kane, wearing his usual wrestling tights, sleeveless top and trademark mask; Zack Ryder, wearing a sleeveless T-Shirt and wrestling trunks; Tyson Kidd, wearing his usual wrestling shorts and gear and Justin Gabriel, wearing a sleeveless WWE T-Shirt and his wrestling trunks. All eighteen men had made a semi-circle inside the lockeroom, all eyes now on Ryback who simply stood in silence after shutting the door. The air was thick was anticipation as Ryback scanned all the faces within the room, hungry for his next feed...

Back with CM Punk and the straightedge WWE Champion was getting ever closing to the lockeroom of Ryback and on the way had heard about Paul Heyman's master plan on how to get revenge on the Manbeast who humiliated both men earlier in the night.

"So let me get this straight...you managed to send a message...from Vince McMahon him self's phone...to eighteen other guys informing them to initiate that rookie trash?" Punk recalled to Heyman as they walked

"Got it in one. By the time those guys have finished with Ryback, he won't even be able to stand." Paul replied with a shit eating grin

"I gotta hand it to you Paul that is one awesome plan." Punk smirked as both men continued in their way toward Ryback's lockeroom, his cock beginning to stiffen inside his trunks at the mere thought of what will be happening to his foe both now and when he gets his hand in him...

Meanwhile back inside the lockeroom and it was John Cena and Triple H who chose to break from the pack, standing in-between the latter sixteen superstars and the formidable Ryback. Triple H was in the process of undoing and removing his tie as John Cena spoke.

"So you think you can handle us all for your initiation man?" Cena quizzed as he took off his cap and then proceeded to lift his t-shirt up his torso and over his head before tossing it to the floor, revealing his huge meaty pecs and six-pack abs

"Besides" Triple H chimed in "If you don't do this, that WWE Championship match you have? It won't happen." He continued, his semi-serious expression showing Ryback he wasn't to be messed with

The former Skip Sheffield simply stood staring at the two men in front of him for a moment before holding stepping forward so he was nose to nose with the Cerebral Assassin, Triple H. They just glared at each other, their hard cocks rubbing together slightly through their clothing as Ryback's breathing turned heavy, his face went slightly redder and to most in the room it looked like Ryback was about to get psychical, but Triple H refused to back down.

"Feed...me." Ryback replied through gritted teeth as he sunk down to his and immediately started to unbuckle the COO's pants before pulling them down with force

"Looks like someone's eager." John Cena smirked as he too started to unbuckle his belt before pulling down his jean shorts, leaving him in just a pair of boxer shorts

HHH simply glared a little toward Cena before feeling Ryback pull down his white briefs to reveal his large, fat 9.5-inch cock. The thick mushroom head glistened slightly from the pre-cum that had collected but the vision wasn't to last long as Ryback took the big cock into his mouth, sucking his way to near enough the base with each sliding slurp that he took.

"Ahhhh..Fuck yeah." Triple H groaned as he felt Ryback's mouth engulf more and more of his shaft with each passing suck

"Damn that looks like it feels good." Cena chucked as he pulled down his boxers to reveal his beastly 12-inch, ultra thick cock

"Mmmm and you'd be right in thinking that." Triple H groaned and then laughed also but was quickly taken aback when Ryback deepthroated his fat shaft, his chiselled nose crashing against Triple H's shaved crotch "Fuck!" HHH groaned loudly

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, the revealings of John Cena and Triple H's big cocks had garnered the attentions of Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd. Both highflyers were known around the lockeroom for their promiscuous activities and despite not getting the text from 'Vince' they just had to come and take part after overhearing Randy Orton talk about it to Rey Mysterio. Both men quickly stripped out of their clothes and chose for now to watch the action play out in front of them.

Speaking of action and it was now John Cena who was feeling the full force of Ryback's powerful technique all over his cock. Although the rising star could not completely deepthroat the huge 12-inch of Cena he certainly gave it a try, forcing his mouth as far as it could go before moving back up to the thick mushroom head to swirl his tongue around.

"Awwww fuck man that's good" Cena groaned loudly as he tipped his head forward to watch Ryback give him one of the best blowjobs of his life

"Told you" Triple H smirked as Ryback used his right hand to expertly work over the Cerebral Assassins entire shaft with each stroke

A lot of the superstars currently in the lockeroom were taken aback by the sheer skill of Ryback, very few of them expecting this to be a sort of struggle but as time passed it became aware that Ryback had done this all before.

"Hey man, think he could take both of us?" Cena remarked as he looked over to Triple H, pure lust in his eyes as Ryback continued to work over his thick shaft

"Well why don't we find out" replied The Game as he took his cock into his own hands, softly removing it from the powerful grasp of Ryback before teasingly slapping it against the rising star's face "Well big guy?" He continued

Ryback continued to work over Cena's engorged shaft for a few moments longer before removing himself from it and looking up at the two Main Event superstars in front of him, his eyes intense as they've ever been "Feed...me..." Was all he responded with as he grabbed both Cena and HHH in his left and right hands respectively before pulling them close together so their cockheads touched, their pre-cum smearing over each other before Ryback used his skilled tongue to swirl around both heads, making Cena and HHH grunt in pleasure

"Awwww damn" Cena groaned loudly as he felt the sensations of Ryback's tongue and the feel of HHH's cock run through his body

"Fuck yeah." Triple H moaned as he watched Ryback work his magic

Meanwhile all around the room and most of the superstars were groping themselves through their respective attires, patiently waiting for their chance to get in on the action but one man had no patience at all, that man being The Viper, Randy Orton. He had a helpless Dolph Ziggler gagging on his thick nine inch shaft, repeatedly face fucking the show-off as he lowly groaned.

"mmmm yeah...suck that dick." Orton almost growled as he continued to thrust his hard cock into the accommodating mouth of Dolph Ziggler who, since being a member of the Spirit Squad, had learnt how to satisfy every superstar he needed to on the roster, male or female.

"Mmmm! Mmmmm!" Ziggler lustfully gagged around Orton's throbbing shaft before trying to deepthroat him with each motion, getting closer each time to succeeding

Back with Ryback and he had now successfully managed to stuff both Cena's and HHH's massive cocks into his mouth, a quarter from each shaft stretching the mouth of Ryback as well as making his cheeks bulge.

"Awwww...shit!" John Cena loudly groaned as he felt Ryback's mouth as well as Triple H's shaft grind against his

"Mmmm...ahhhhh" Triple H moaned, lightly thrusting his saliva covered shaft into Ryback's totally stuffed mouth

Ryback aggressively bobbed his head back and forth, trying harder and harder to get more of Cena and HHH into his stretched mouth, succeeding in taking a few more inches as saliva poured from his mouth and landed on the lockeroom floor.

"Grrrrr...arghhhhh" Ryback growled as he sucked intensely on the shafts inside his mouth

John Cena however soon chose to pull out "Fuck man his mouth is too good, I need a break." He sighed as he removed his shaft from Ryback's mouth

"Ahhhh...I hear ya...Kingston...Del Rio, you're up." Triple H groaned as he also removed his shaft from Ryback's mouth to catch his breath

"Feed...me." Ryback grunted as he immediately looked in the direction of Kofi Kingston and Alberto Del Rio

"Okay man, whatever you say." Kingston gulped as he moved in front of Ryback and proceeded to pull down his wrestling tights to his thighs to reveal his thick seven and a half inch shaft, which Ryback immediately gobbled up "Whoa!" Kofi groaned as he felt almost all his shaft engulfed by Ryback's mouth

Alberto Del Rio however was not amused "Just who do you think I am? I am not entertaining this filth!" He protested, folding his arms over his chest. Despite his protests however, his cock was rock hard inside his wrestling trunks

"Look at it this way Del Rio" Triple H said "If you don't do this...I wish you all the best-" but before he could finish his sentence he was cut off

"No! No! Ill participate! Hijo de puta egoísta..." Del Rio grumbled as he moved over to Ryback and positioned himself behind him, taking a moment to slightly admire Ryback's muscular derrière

Slowly but surely Del Rio reached forward and pulled down the straps of Ryback's attire, not stopping until he had moved it all the way down to the muscular stars thighs, revealing his muscular ass and dark pink hole in the process. Alberto felt his cock twitch within his trunks as he quickly pulled them down to reveal his large but thin nine inch cock. He quickly slapped it against Ryback's dry hole before spitting down to lube it up.

"Prepararse para el mejor sexo de tu vida te delincuente patético!" Del Rio said as he wasted no time in pushing his cock into the ass of Ryback and as he did so he immediately felt it clamp hard around his shaft "uhhhh ¿qué demonios!" He cried out

Ryback was tight, impossibly tight in fact. He had total control of Del Rio's cock inside of it and nothing that the Mexican superstar did or tried to do was changing it. Del Rio began to thrust harder and harder but to no avail and on the end Kofi Kingston wasn't having much luck either. As soon as Del Rio penetrated Ryback, the 'Feed Me More' gimmicked superstar had started to suck harder on the black shaft of Kofi, making it harder for him to control himself.

"Awwwww man...Uhhhh." Kingston groaned loudly as Ryback repeatedly deepthroated his cock with relative ease

In the meantime John Cena and Triple H had finished their break and were back in the action, this time with Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel as the two high-flyers were down on their knees, sucking on the big hard cocks of the two former WWE Champions.

"Awww yeah...that's it Tyson, suck it." Cena groaned as he watched Tyson expertly bob his head up and down The Champ's engorged twelve inch saliva covered shaft, moaning and groaning with each motion of his lips

"Hey...no stealing my lines" Triple H joked toward Cena before clasping a hand around Justin Gabriel's head, using it to help him take all of The Game's nine and a half inch shaft into his mouth until his pouty South African lips touched the shaved base "mmmmm yeah" HHH groaned in response

"mmmm...mmmmm" Justin groaned around Triple H's shaft as he held it all down his throat before coming up to the head to swirl his tongue around before swooping down again, taking as much length as he could

Tyson Kidd meanwhile was fast working over the shaft of John Cena, making sure to leave no patch dry as coated it all with his saliva and his mouth, his lips working feverishly to pleasure Cena and it seemed to be working judging by the moans and groans he was hearing. Cena moaned even louder when he felt Tyson's nimble hand moved up to his big balls and roll them around in his hand, his other hand occupied with the lower portion of Cena's shaft.

"Fuck...you're good man." Cena groaned as he looked down and made eye contact with Tyson as he spoke, smirking down to the talented highflyer

Back over with Ryback and the duo of Kofi Kingston and Alberto Del Rio couldn't hold out much longer, their desperate attempts to hold back from climaxing failing them as they continued to suck and fuck the rising star. Alberto Del Rio was the first to cry out, his orgasm finally hitting him like a brick wall.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Del Rio cried out as his face went a deep red before thrusting once more into the ultra-tight ass of Ryback before beginning to unleash his hot load

Six shots in total lined the ass of Ryback, Del Rio sighing as he came down from his blissful orgasm before pulling out of the still tight hole. Kofi Kingston meanwhile had also felt his orgasm hit him, his muscles tensing as he withdrew his cock from Ryback's mouth and started to cum.

"Awwww yeah!" Kingston groaned as his cum shot from his piss-slit and landed on the lips of Ryback, who quickly swiped his tongue around his mouth to collect the cum before swallowing it with a satisfied growl

"Feed...Me...More..." Ryback coldly said as he remained on his hands and knees in the lockeroom as Kingston and Del Rio moved away

His command would soon be answered in the form of Kane and Daniel Bryan, affectionately known to the WWE Universe as Team Hell No, but before they could even begin to focus on Ryback they had gotten into an argument about who would fuck him first.

"No...No...No! I want to fuck him!" Daniel shouted in front of the face of Kane, barely an inch of air between both men as they intensely stared at each other

"No chance." Was all Kane responded with as he easily gave Daniel a slight push before moving past him to position himself behind Ryback before yanking down his wrestling tights to reveal his beastly eight inch shaft.

Many superstars within the lockeroom gasped with shock at the sheer thickness of Kane's cock; it was easily as thick as two average cocks combined and the uncut head was practically as big as a golf ball! One superstar who was not impressed was Daniel Bryan, who over the months of being in a dysfunctional tag team with the masked mammoth had taken inside his ass many a time.

"Fine! But don't you come whining to me next time you need to fuck!" Daniel pouted as he stepped in front of Ryback before lowering his trademark wrestling trunks, revealing his average seven inch cock which Ryback wasted no time in putting into his mouth "mmm...Yes!" Daniel groaned

"Mmmm...ggrrrrrrrrr" Ryback growled around Daniel Bryan's cock as he felt Kane's ultra-thick shaft enter his tight ass, filling him up even more than Alberto Del Rio as he felt his ass stretch slightly to accommodate Kane's thick girth

"mmmm..." Kane lowly groaned as he felt the hot hole of Ryback tighten and squeeze around his shaft, adding to his pleasure

Meanwhile over in another corner and Randy Orton was now relentlessly pounding the perfect ass of Dolph Ziggler, Orton thrusting into him from behind as Ziggler clutched his cock beneath him to jerk himself off.

"Awwww fuck!...fuck me!" Ziggler groaned as he continued to get pounded by Randy Orton's thick cock

"Ahhhh yeah...take it...mmmm" Orton lowly groaned as he slowed his pace slightly so he could watch his cock slide in and out of Ziggler's flexible cunt but at the same time increased how hard he thrust into Dolph, stabbing him hard with each thrust he made.

Back over with the foursome of wrestlers and Justin Gabriel was now in the sixty-nine position with Tyson Kidd, both men lovingly sucking on each other's throbbing cocks with Gabriel on top of Kidd on all fours as behind him John Cana roughly thrust his twelve inch cock in and out of Gabriel's tight but experienced hole.

"Awww fuck...man your ass is great..." Cena groaned as he heavily pounded into the South Africans asshole, his hands gripping onto Gabriel's toned waist as he continued thrust into him

On the other side of the sixty-nine Triple H was doing the exact same thing, pounding the highflying Tyson Kidd's tight hole as he lay under Justin Gabriel.

"mmmm...damn Tyson...you ahhhh sure know how to play the game..." Triple H groaned but smirked as he did so whilst thrusting harder and harder into Tyson's hole, gripping onto his muscular legs as he watched the graduate from the Hart Family dungeon squirm each time he pushed into him

Cena meanwhile pulled his cock almost all the way out of Gabriel's ass before thrusting it all the way back in, filling Justin's hole and making his back arch "Awwww yeah that's it...mmm take it" Cena groaned as he continued with the same technique.

Underneath him and Tyson Kidd had removed Justin Gabriel's shaft from his mouth and had lifted his head slightly so that he could take Cena's big swinging balls into his mouth, filling him to the brim with their sweaty taste.

"Fuck man...ahhh these guys don't quit..." Cena groaned as he revelled in the feelings running through his body courtesy of Justin and Tyson

"Mmmm...I ain't complaining..." Triple H groaned as he was now having his cock sucked by Justin Gabriel, the highflying star getting a taste of Tyson Kidd's juicy ass in the process

The Game clasped a hand around the back of Gabriel's head and used it to push him further down his shaft each and every time he came down, Justin not gagging once as he took Triple H down with relative ease.

Back with Ryback and the roles had been reversed; Daniel Bryan was now behind Ryback, thrusting his hard cock at a fast pace in and out of Ryback's impossibly tight hole as Kane received a blowjob, the rising star continually trying as hard as possible to bob his head on the Big Red Machines shaft but due to the sheer thickness of Kane's cock it was fast becoming his first problem of his own personal gangbang.

"Awww yes!...yes...no!...no!" Daniel Bryan groaned as he could feel his load beginning to build inside him, choosing to ignore it as he continued to thrust into Ryback's hole

But the more he thrust the more it pushed him closer to the edge "...NO...NO...NOOO!" Bryan cried out as his orgasm finally hit him, spurt after spurt of his sticky cum shooting into the already cum filled ass of Ryback as he panted heavily, even though the former World Champion had not fucked him for too long.

Kane meanwhile was nowhere near cumming. He was actually smirking as he watched Ryback attempt to take as much of his shaft as possible into his mouth and it was a notice that did not go unnoticed by Ryback who lifted his right hand and without warning plugged a finger inside Kane's near virgin tight ass.

"Ahhhh!" The sudden but pleasurable intrusion of Ryback's finger inside his ass had been enough to send Kane over the edge, volley after volley of his warm, sticky cum entering the mouth of Ryback, who took every delight in swallowing it down in one big gulp.

"You big idiot! Why did you cum?!" Daniel Bryan shouted at Kane as the two men began to argue

"But you-" Kane spoke but was interrupted

"But NOTHING!" Daniel shouted as he stomped towards his belongings, picking them up off the bench before turning to leave, Kane shrugging his shoulders before following his lead out of the door.

The lockeroom went slightly silent for a moment before Damien Sandow cleared his throat, drawing the attention of some of the superstars in the lockeroom as he started to take off his robe.

"You see my adonis body? This is what all you Neanderthals should look like..." Sandow smirked as he removed his robe to reveal himself wearing absolutely nothing underneath.

Damien's thick seven and a half inch shaft also came into view to a few superstars as he made his way to the back of Ryback and used his own pre-cum to lube up his cock a little before lining it up with Ryback's tight, cum-filled hole.

"...and now, a lesson in the art of anal sex...by yours truly...Damien Sandow." He cockily smirked before pushing his cock into Ryback's hole, the latter immediately clamping down on the invading shaft "Ohhhhh golly!" Damien groaned loudly as he felt Ryback's hole tighten around his cock, taking his time with his thrusts as to not burn out too early.

Noticing Ryback's mouth available, The Miz decided to join in on the action, pulling down his wrestling trunks to reveal his hard eight and a half inch shaft before kicking his trunks off his feet and walking towards Ryback.

"This is going to be awesome..." The Miz smirked as he wasted no time in pushing his cock into Ryback's hungry mouth and lightly thrusting, building into a stronger rhythm as he practically started to fuck his face "Awww yeah..." Miz groaned

Meanwhile over with Randy Orton and the viper had switched his attention from Dolph Ziggler to Cody Rhodes as the latter was down on his knees in front of Orton, sucking his big hard cock.

"mmmm...miss daddy's dick don't you Cody..." Randy groaned as he put a hand around the back of Cody's head but didn't do anything, his former Legacy cohort would know exactly what to do.

And sure enough he did. As soon as Cody felt the hand on the back of his head he began to increase the pace, taking more and more of Randy's cock into his mouth with each downward motion until he was taking all of Orton's cock with each suck he made.

"Awww yeah that's good baby...keep going..." Randy grunted as he let the pleasure take over

He was quite happy fucking Dolph's ass but it became apparent that Cody was not happy at all with it when he came over and practically snatched Orton's cock from Dolph's hole before stuffing it into his mouth.

"mmmmmmm..." Cody groaned lovingly against Orton's shaft as he continued to suck it, taking it down like the true cocksucker he knew he could be as above him Orton's face was etched with pleasure.

Meanwhile over on the other side of the room, Zack Ryder is on his knees as he sucks the huge twelve inch shaft of his fellow 'broski', John Cena. Ryder does his best to take as much as possible into his mouth as he sucks and slurps loudly whilst Cena groans above him.

"Damn bro, you're cock is huuge!" Zack said as he removed Cena's shaft from his mouth to speak before doing right back at it, swirling his tongue around the fat, pink mushroom head before swooping down to take the shaft into his mouth

"Uhhhh I forgot how good you sucked dick man...mmmm we need to do this more often!" Cena groaned and then grinned as he lightly thrust his cock into Zack's mouth but mainly let the latter do most of the work as he now used his hand to work over the bottom half of Cena's shaft that his mouth just can't reach.

Ryder continued to use this technique on Cena; his mouth taking care of the top half of Cena's cock whilst his hand took care of the bottom, occasionally moving down to Cena's balls to give them a grope and a squeeze before returning to the fat shaft above them.

"Awwww fuck yeah..." Cena grunted as he looked down to watch Zack Ryder go to work on his cock, his pouty lips working wonders for the former WWE Champion

Meanwhile over in another corner of the room previously occupied by Cena stood Triple H, who at this moment in time had both Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel working over his nine and a half inch cock.

"Awwww damn...you two sure make...ahhhh a good tag team..." Hunter smirked as he looked down to watch Gabriel and Kidd work him over

Neither man responded as Justin Gabriel took control of the top half of HHH's shaft, swirling his tongue around the head before taking the throbbing member into his mouth "mmmm..." Justin groaned as his lips made contact with the side of Tyson's lips which were working the bottom half of Triple H's cock.

Moving out of the way, Tyson Kidd moves down to HHH's big, hairless balls, using his tongue to begin with to swirl around the skin and explore before taking one and then both inside his mouth as Justin Gabriel continued to suck the cock above him.

"Awwwww shit...ahhhhh" Triple H groaned loudly from the oral assault he was receiving from the two high-flyers as they continued to suck on his cock and balls "Tyson...mmm bend over..." He continued, eventually pulling himself away from the duo before him

Tyson didn't waste any time in getting to his hands and knees in front of Triple H, his back arched slightly as the Cerebral Assassin approached him, getting to his knees behind Kidd before spitting down onto his hole and lining up his cock "Time to play the game..." Triple H smirked as he pushed his cock into Tyson's tight hole.

"Uhhhhh!" Kidd groaned loudly as he felt Triple H's big cock enter his tight yet experienced hole

"Ohhhh...mmmm" Triple H groaned as he slowly thrust into Kidd's ass. Justin Gabriel meanwhile had managed to crawl underneath Tyson Kidd and Triple H on his back and reached Triple H's balls, wasting no time in wrapping his lips around them and sucking them delicately as HHH worked Kidd's hole "uhhhhhh damn that's good..." Hunter groaned in response to Gabriel sucking his balls

Triple H was feeling nothing but pleasure from the tag team duo as they continued to do what only they knew best. Meanwhile back with Ryback and it was now Damien Sandow who was in front of Ryback, his cock inside the vacuum like mouth of the latter, his thick seven inches being worked over expertly as he fixed eyes with the man currently fucking Ryback; Randy Orton.

"What's the matter Sandow? Never seen a stud like me fuck before?" Orton growled as he continued to pound into Ryback "Enjoying the fucking show huh?" Orton grinned as he then proceeded to flex his guns.

Sandow meanwhile was simply speechless, not only at the cocky display put on by Randy Orton in front of his very eyes, but the fact he was sucked into it. He was seeing the man they call 'The Viper' in a whole new light but it was as he was thinking about this that his sexual peak was beginning to get closer than he had liked to, his face telling the whole story as his eyes closed and his teeth clenched.

"What's wrong Sandow? Are you close? Gonna blow your load in his mouth huh?" Orton cockily said as he provoked Damien further.

"Shut...up...you...Neanderthal..." Sandow replied trough gritted teeth but he was fighting a losing battle and it was when Ryback fully deepthroated him that his balls began to unload "mmmmmm..." Damien quietly moaned as his cock throbbed and spasmed inside Ryback's mouth as his spunk fired into it.

Randy Orton simply smirked as he watched Damien quietly withdraw his softening cock from Ryback's mouth before moving over to his tag team partner Cody Rhodes and whispering something into his ear, Orton raising an eyebrow when his former Legacy cohort strolled over to him.

"You want a piece of daddy, Cody?" Orton asked, arrogance filling his voice.

"Oh you bet..." Rhodes replied behind Orton, rolling his eyes as he spoke "I miss your taste...daddy..." Cody said as he practically forced out his words before running a slender finger down Orton's smooth, tanned asscrack.

"Well get to remembering then boy..." Orton replied with a smirk over his shoulder whilst he continued to fuck Ryback's tight ass.

Cody rolled his eyes once again at Orton before dropping down to his knees and rimming Randy's asshole.

Meanwhile over at Ryback's mouth and the reigning United States Champion Antonio Cesaro has decided to join in on the action, removing his jacket to reveal his impressively build, slightly hairy upper body.

"You Americans...always blowing your tops early...whereas I, Antonio Cesaro shall show you how a real man makes love...even to bottom feeders like this..." Cesaro states as he points to Ryback.

Ryback in response simply growls at him before watching Cesaro pull his trunks down and past his hairy thighs, revealing his very thick 9 inch cock. The foreskin rolled back perfectly to reveal the crimson mushroom head underneath that shined slightly with pre-cum as Cesaro moved forward, gripped his shaft and slapped it against Ryback's closed lips "Open your mouth...let me see how bad you are at sucking cock..." Antonio smirks.

Having heard enough from Cesaro, Ryback immediately opens his mouth and attempts to swallow Antonio whole, much like he has with superstars previous to the cocky Swiss but it was as he got just over half way he found himself struggling just a little, the sheer thickness of Antonio Cesaro's cock taking its toll on his lips as they stretched slightly to accommodate the sheer length and girth inside them.

"What is the matter...can you not handle a real cock?" Cesaro laughed as he started to thrust lightly into Ryback's mouth, forcing him to take a little more each time.

Meanwhile over with Zack Ryder and the 'Long Island Iced Z' star was on his hands and knees on the lockeroom bench as John Cena thrusts his huge twelve inch cock into his ass.

"Awwww...fuck!" Ryder groaned as he pushed back against Cena's cock, feeling it fill him with every thrust he made.

"Ahhh yeah...so tight.." Cena grunted as he thrust hard into Zack, looking down to watch his huge cock slide in and out of the charismatic superstar.

Noticing the action (as well as feeling a little left out) Dolph Ziggler makes his way over to the duo and waves his eight and a half inch cock in front of Zack's face "Hey Ryder...time to get spit-roasted.." Ziggler smirked as he then proceeded to shove his cock into Ryder's mouth.

"Garghhhh...mmmm!" Ryder gagged as he felt Ziggler's cock hit the back of his throat before taking control and starting to mouth his mouth around the shaft.

Over with Triple H and it was now Justin Gabriel who was getting his experienced, flexible cunt pounded by The Game as he lay on the floor, his legs spread apart and held open by his hands as Triple H thrust into him.

"Ahhh...mmm..." Gabriel moaned as he felt Triple H pound into him with increasing speed and ability, his entire ass being filled with fat cock.

"Awww...Uhhh yeah.." HHH grunted as he worked double time thrusting his thick cock into Justin's hole just like he did to his tag team partner Tyson Kidd a few moments ago.

"Ohhhh.." Gabriel whined as Triple H repeated collided with his g-spot, adding to the pleasure that was coursing through his veins.

"Mmmm...need to fuck this ass more often.." Triple H remarked as he smirked down at Justin Gabriel as he continued to pound his flexible cunt.

Meanwhile over with Ryback and Randy Orton has just pulled out of his ass, allowing Antonio Cesaro to withdraw from Ryback's mouth and take his place, slapping his cock against the sloppy, wet hole "Prepare to be screwed by a truly great European..." Cesaro boasted before pushing his cock into Ryback's still tight asshole "Ahhhh..." Antonio sighed as he felt Ryback's hole tighten around his thick cock.

Over by his mouth and the English Brawler, Wade Barrett, had decided to join in on the action, removing his trunks to reveal his eight inch cock before guiding it into Ryback's mouth "mmmmm..." Barrett moaned as he quite contently let Ryback use his mouth to pleasure him.

"Hmmmm..grmmmm.." Ryback growled around Wade's cock as he sucked and slurped his way up and down the shaft, leaving Barrett's face a picture of pleasure as he put his hands on his hips and simply let Ryback do all the work.

Meanwhile over with Tyson Kidd and the high-flying Hart Dungeon graduate was now on his knee's sucking the fat cock of Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin as the latter clasped a hand around Tyson's head and started to thrust into his mouth.

"Awww yeah...suck my awesome cock.." The Miz groaned as he watched and felt Tyson take all of his cock into his mouth.

"Mmm...mmmm.." Tyson groaned as he managed to deepthroat Miz's cock, his nose pressing into the Intercontinental Champion's trimmed pubes as the head pushed against the back of his throat.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah!" Miz groaned loudly as he felt Tyson deepthroat him.

Tyson stayed there for a good ten seconds before moving upward and swirling his tongue around the crown before resuming sucking and slurping his way up and down the shaft.

Meanwhile over with Tyson Kidd's tag team partner Justin Gabriel and the high-flyer was currently in the middle of a spit-roast courtesy of two of WWE's biggest stars, John Cena and triple H.

"Ahhh fuck yeah..." Cena groaned as he thrust his cock into Justin's tight hole, gripping his slender hips as he pushed in and out of the tight yet very experienced hole.

"Mmmm...I get the feeling Justin's done this before..." Triple H chuckled before groaning as he felt Justin's lips move all the way up and down his big cock, not one inch of his cock being left untouched by Gabriel's skills.

"Mmmmmhmm..." Justin moaned around Triple H's shaft in response, sending shivers down The Game's spine as he pushed his ass back against Cena's thrusting cock.

"I think we got out answer..." Cena laughed as he continued to plow into Gabriel's tight heat.

Back over with Ryback and Antonio Cesaro had chosen to take a break, leaving his ass open for the taking, an invitation that Wade Barrett couldn't refuse as he pulled out of Ryback's mouth and made his way behind him.

"Time to give this arse the Barrett Barrage treatment.." Wade smirked before unceremoniously thrusting his eight inch cock all the way into Ryback's ass "Fuck yeah..." Barrett grunted as he began to relentless pound into Ryback's ass, gripping onto his muscular hips as he gave his former Nexus teammate all he had.

Zack Ryder meanwhile had seen Ryback's mouth available and walked over for some action "Time for this broski to get his Long Island Iced C sucked.." Ryder grinned to himself and he pushes his eight inch cock into Ryback's mouth.

"Mmm..mmm.." Ryback grunts around Ryder's shaft as he uses the force being applied by Wade Barrett on his ass to slide down Zack's cock with relative ease.

"Awww yeah..that's what I'm talkin' about bro..." Ryder groans as he feels Ryback move up and down his shaft with speed.

Meanwhile on the left hand side of Ryback's face, Randy Orton is stood behind a bent over Cody Rhode's as he thrusts his big cock in and out of his former Legacy pal.

"How'd you like that huh? You like daddy fucking this ass again?" Randy grunted as he held onto Cody's shoulders whilst he pounded into.

"Ohhhh fuck...fuck me harder!" Cody cried out. As much as he hated to admit, Randy always knew how to wrap him around his little finger and turn him into the submissive little slut he yearned to be. Truth be told he never got this treatment from Sandow and right now Cody was loving it "Fuck me!" Rhodes groaned loudly.

"I'm gonna fuck you like the little bitch you are!" Orton laughed as he reached around and grabbed Cody's wet cock "What's this? You fucking hard and wet for daddy huh? You gonna cum for me Cody? Huh?" Orton growled into Rhode's ear before biting it.

"Yes! Fuck yes I'm gonna cum!" Cody whined loudly as he felt his load grow nearer and nearer.

"Cum on his fucking face!" Orton commanded as they both looked down toward Ryback who shot the pair an evil glare but whilst he had Zack Ryder's dick in his mouth there was nothing much he could do.

A few more strokes by Orton's hand was all it took to bring Cody over the edge as his cum began to burst from his cock, Orton smirking as he felt it throb in his hand.

"Ohhhhh!" Rhodes cried out as shot after shot of his thick white cum fired from his cock and onto the left side of Ryback's face, mostly covering his cheek with some landing on his nose as Cody could do nothing but pant heavily.

"Clean his fucking face boy.." Orton boomed as he pulled out of Cody's ass and pushed him forward a little, giving him some encouragement.

Cody did as he was ordered and licked his sweet cum clean from Ryback's face as the latter simply gave him evil glares, vowing not to forget this memory if they ever face off in a match together. Rhodes meanwhile had returned to his sour self in the cold light of day and sneered when Orton slapped his ass.

"Wanna do round two later bud?" Orton said with a hint of persuasion in his tone.

"Fuck you.." Cody boldly spat in reply as he threw on his wrestling trunks and jacket before leaving the lockeroom.

Randy simply shrugged his shoulders and went off to another part of the room to find some available ass whilst over with Ryback the tightness of his ass was becoming too much for

Wade Barrett who was drawing closer and closer to popping his load.

"Awww...mmmm!" Wade moaned through gritted teeth as the relentless hardcore pounding he was giving to Ryback's now slightly looser ass as a result finally brought him over the edge "Ahhhhhh!" Wade shouted out as he started to cum inside Ryback's ass.

Shot after shot of hot British cum entered the tight RAW wrestling machine, filling him with his third load of the session as Barrett pulled out, not a single drop running out of him as Wade pulled his still hard cock to shake out any last cum drops onto Ryback's ass before moving away.

As soon as Wade Barrett moved a new superstar took his place, this time it being Dolph Ziggler as he got behind Ryback and lined his cock up "Time to show off..." Ziggler cockily grinned before pushing his cock into Ryback's freshly filled asshole "Awwww..." Dolph groaned as he felt the warm cum around his cock as well as Ryback tighten on his shaft as he entered.

At the front meanwhile and Ryback didn't have much of a break when Zack Ryder moved away as The Celtic Warrior, Sheamus, soon took his place "Need somethin' ta suck on fella?" Sheamus grinned as he pulled out his hard, extremely fat eight inch cock.

"Feed..me.." Ryback replied, sounding as fresh as he did when he entered the lockeroom.

"No problem.." Sheamus responded in his rogue accent before pushing his girthy shaft into Ryback's mouth "mmmmm...that feels good fella.." Sheamus groaned

Ryback immediately got to work in sucking Sheamus' shaft but as he did so he found that he had the same problem with him as he did Antonio Cesaro; his cock was so thick that he could only go so far before his lips started to stretch and it became a harder task, but it was a task Ryback was willing to endure as he slickened Sheamus' shaft some more before beginning his all out assault on the cock within his mouth.

Meanwhile however on both sides of Ryback's face stood Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd, one either side as their faces were etched with pleasure and their cocks were impossibly close to blowing, all thanks to the combined efforts of John Cena and The Miz.

"Awww...yeah, cum on his face Justin...you know you want to!" The Miz grunted as he plowed into Gabriel's ass from behind, holding onto his hips as he pounded the South African closer to the edge.

"Awww...ohhhh!" Gabriel whined as he furiously jerked at his cock; desperately wanting a release as he felt Miz pound into his from behind.

Tyson Kidd meanwhile was also just as close as his friend and tag team partner as he jerked his cock as fast as he possibly could "Awww fuck!" Kidd groaned.

"Ahhh c'mon Tyson...blow that load..." Cena grunted as he thrust harder and harder into Tyson's ass in an attempt to get him to cum.

The plans of the Awesome One and CeNation leader seemingly worked as almost in unison, Justin and Tyson started to cum "Awwwww!" Justin groaned as his cock started to fire.

"Ahhhh shit!" Tyson moaned equally as loud as he cock started to spasm.

Both men were a moaning mess as they both shot their loads all over the face of Ryback, Justin even catching him in the eye as the rest ran down the unstoppable beast's angry face.

"Fuck you two were horny!" John Cena grinned as he pulled out of Tyson and let him recover.

"mmmm...damn right.." Justin giggled as he too felt The Miz pull out of his ass.

"Mainly down the awwwwesome fucking I gave you, right?" The Miz said boastfully with a wide, shit eating grin on his face.

"Whatever you say Mike..." Justin said before rolling his eyes as both he and Tyson made their way into the shower room.

"You gonna let me suck this dick or what amigo?" Rey Mysterio says as he comes from behind Cena and wraps a hand around his hard cock, making the CeNation Leader jump slightly.

"Whoa...hey Rey Rey, you know you can suck my dick any time you like.." Cena smiles as Mysterio comes around to the front of him.

"Good...cause it's been a while.." Mysterio announces in his thick Mexican accent before getting down on his knees and immediately taking Cena's shaft into his mouth, tasting Tyson Kidd's ass on it as he sucked.

"Awww yeah...too long.." Cena moans as he watches Mysterio take his long dick down his throat.

"mmm..mmm..." Mysterio moans around Cena's cock, loving the taste of both him and Tyson Kidd swirling around his mouth at the same time as he wraps a hand around the base whilst sucking on the top half.

Meanwhile over with Ryback and the Show-Off, Dolph Ziggler had pulled out of his ass to take a break, moving over to the bench to sit down as Antonio Cesaro took his place, thrusting back into Ryback's ass with the same tenacity he had before.

"Hey Ziggler no breaks...you've got a game to play." Triple H shouted as he made his way to Ziggler from the other side of the room.

"Really Hunter? That line is so lame.." Ziggler replied with a roll of his eyes as he got himself onto all fours on the bench for the Multi-time World Champion "Like what you see? Of course you do it's perfect.." Dolph grinned when he felt HHH's hands grope his smooth, muscular rear end.

"I'm gonna enjoy fucking this ass.." HHH smirked as he seems truly impressed with Dolph's ass before lining up and pushing his mine and a half inch cock into Dolph's ass "Ahhhh.." Hunter moaned as he felt Ziggler's ass tighten around his cock.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah!" Dolph cried out as he felt Triple H push balls deep into his ass before pulling out and repeating the motion, giving it everything he had as the show-off simply moaned and groaned in approval.

Meanwhile behind Sheamus and Randy Orton currently has the man they call 'Long Island Iced Z' Zack Ryder bent over whilst he thrusts his cock in and out of his ass.

"Ahhh yeah...fuck me good bro!" Ryder groaned loudly as he felt Randy Orton's thick cock thrust into him from behind.

"I have every intention too..." Orton coldly smirked as he increased his pace, fucking Zack's ass just that little bit harder with each thrust he made.

This in turn made Zack Ryder jolt forward further and further until his face was practically rubbing against Sheamus' asscheeks. He carried on in this position for a while, loving the feeling of Sheamus' soft cheeks rubbing against his ass before an idea popped into his head "Don't mind me bro.." Zack said up to the Celtic Warrior before spreading his milky white cheeks and darting his tongue into the pretty pink hole.

"Uhhhh fuck fella...ye sure know how ta pleasure a man!" Sheamus grunted as he in turn thrusted his cock into Ryback's mouth to feel both ends get equal pleasure.

"mmmm...mmmm.." Zack moaned in reply as he continued to feverishly lick around and in Sheamus' beautiful pink hole whilst Randy looked on from behind "Nice ass you got there Sheamus.." Orton remarked as he continued to pound into Zack.

"Cheers fella..mmmm.." Sheamus turned and said before tilting his head back, closing his eyes and letting the pleasure wash over his body as Zack Ryder and Ryback worked in unison on the 2012 Royal Rumble winner.

Meanwhile back with Dolph Ziggler and Triple H and the show-off was now down on his knees in front of the multi-time World Champion and former DX member as he sucked his cock that had just been inside his ass, tasting his ass on the shaft as he bobbed his head "Mmm..Uhhh.." Ziggler groaned as he started to get closer to Triple H's base.

"Awww..ahhhhh.." Hunter groaned as he lightly thrust his cock in an out of Dolph's mouth, looking down to watch as he drew closer and closer to deep throating it "Ahhhh yeah that's it...play the fucking game uhhh.." HHH sighed as he finally felt Dolph's face come in contact with his shaved crotch.

"Mmmmm! Garghhhh..." Ziggler gagged erotically against Hunter's shaft as he felt it repeatedly hit the back of his throat whilst Triple H thrust into it.

Meanwhile back with Ryback and whilst Antonio Cesaro was more than handling his asshole, pounding into him with hard thrusts that pushed the already ejaculated spunk deep inside him, Sheamus was on the other end of scale. The combined efforts of Ryback sucking his extremely thick cock and Zack Ryder rimming his link asshole were just too much too handle and he could feel his load burning in his balls.

"Ahhhhh fuck fella...think it's about time you tasted some Irish cum.." Sheamus groaned as he pulled his cock out of Ryback's mouth before jerking it a few times until he began to cum "Uhhhhh!" The Celtic Warrior grunted loudly as his load began to fire from his cock.

Shot after shot of thick, hot white cum fired out of his piss-slit and mostly into the mouth of Ryback, the latter swallowing the hot liquid as the rest landed sparsely on his nose and chin "mmmm...that wer' top notch lad.." Sheamus grinned as he then turned around to Ryder "You too fella.."

"No problem bro.." Zack smirked and then let out a moan as he felt Orton thrust into him.

Sheamus then pulled up his trunks and moved away from the remaining crowd of superstars left surrounding Ryback as The Miz was soon to take his place at the front of the wrestling beast "Time for you to taste an awesome cock.." Miz cockily grinned as he shoved cock straight into Ryback's mouth and to fuck his face "Awww yeah you love this dick!" Miz grunted as he continued to fuck Ryback's face.

This drew the attention of John Cena, who raised an eyebrow at the action going on before deciding to interfere. He positioned himself behind The Miz before lining up his cock and gripping his hips, catching the Intercontinental Champion's attention "What makes you think I wanna get fucked?" Miz quizzed Cena as he felt him grind his cock up and down his asscrack.

"Because you always love to get fucked.." Cena grinned before grabbing his cock and shoving it into the tight hole of The Miz "Awww yeah..." Cena groaned loudly as he felt Miz's ass tighten around his cock before slowly trusting into him.

"Ahhhh shit...yeah, fuck my awesome ass!" The Miz whined as he thrust into Ryback's mouth before thrusting back onto John Cena's extremely big cock.

"Mmm...ahhhh..." The leader of the CeNation groaned loudly as he got progressively faster thrusting into Miz's ass, his cock fast becoming a blur as he slid in and out with ease.

"Fuck man...I need in on this.." Rey Mysterio said as he walked over to the four men currently engaged in a chain of sexual activity before choosing his position "Hmmm...I know just the place.." Mysterio continued as he got underneath Ryback, The Miz and John Cena.

"What man what you up to down there?" Cena asked with a raised eyebrow when he sees Mysterio lie under them all.

"You'll see.." Rey replied in his thick Mexican accent before he lifts his masked covered head up and manages to first place the balls of The Miz into his mouth before reaching back and grabbing Cena's low hanging pair, moving then towards him a little when Cena stopped thrusting to also pop them into his mouth "mmmm.." Mysterio groaned as he swirled his tongue around the two sets of balls inside his mouth.

"Oh fuck! That feels awwwwwesome!" The Miz cries out as he feels Mysterio's mouth around his balls as well as Cena's sliding around them.

"Ahhh shit Rey! Damn you're good with your mouth!" Cena grunted loudly as he slowed down his thrusts into Miz so that he could prolong the feeling Mysterio was giving him, instead choosing grinding and short, sharp thrusts to continue fucking the Intercontinental Champion.

Speaking of The Miz, the three way assault on his sex organs was rapidly bringing him close to breaking point and he knew it wouldn't be long before he unloaded "Uhhh fuck.." Miz cried as he desperately tried to hold his orgasm back but it was too late, a final thrust from Cena and a suck from Ryback was all it took to tip him over the edge "Ohhhhhh!" The Miz whined as he started to cum.

Volley after volley of fresh cum filled the mouth of a waiting Ryback, who knew Miz was close after feeling his cock throb within his mouth. The RAW wrestling beast immediately swallowed the cum as Miz was a quivering wreck above him, coming down from perhaps the best orgasm he had ever felt in his life. Both Mysterio and Cena eventually moved away from him, allowing him to pull his cock out of Ryback's mouth before a smirking down at him "Now wasn't that just the best cum you've ever tasted? I bet it was.." Miz said as he arrogantly slapped his wet cock against Ryback's face before making his way to the showers.

Meanwhile over with John Cena and the CeNation leader was currently having his dick stroked by Rey Mysterio who was still on his knees in front of him "So is there anything else you can do with that mouth of yours Rey Rey?" Cena said as he grinned down at his pal.

"Oh...there's a few things..." Rey almost purred as he resumed sucking Cena's cock, tasting Miz's ass as he twisted and turned along the lengthy shaft before surprising the CeNation leader by deep throating him "mmmm!" Rey groaned loudly around the base of Cena's shaft.

"Awww fuck Rey!" Cena moaned loudly as he tipped his head back in pleasure, feeling his entire cock rammed down Mysterio's throat without a single gag.

"Mmmmm...mm.." Mysterio moaned around Cena's shaft as his nose pressed into his shaved crotch before bringing him mouth back to halfway so he could continue giving Cena one of the best blowjobs he'd ever received.

Meanwhile back with Ryback and his available mouth was soon to be occupied as the show-off, Dolph Ziggler strode long and waved his dick in Ryback's face "Time for you to suck perfection.." Ziggler smirked before pushing his cock into Ryback's now aching mouth.

"Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easy did you?" Triple H chuckled as he positioned himself behind Dolph and surprised the show-off by pushing his cock into him once again "Ahhh yeahh.." HHH grunted as he started to thrust into Ziggler.

"Uhhh let's face it..you can't get enough of my perfect ass.." Dolph smirked as he unknowingly repeated the previous motion of the Miz, thrusting his cock into Ryback's mouth before pushing against Triple H's fat cock.

Behind Ryback meanwhile and after fucking him for longer than any man ever thought they could last with him, Antonio Cesaro was finally drawing closer to orgasm "Uhhhh..ahhhh..." Cesaro groaned, not letting up as he continued to pound hard into Ryback despite how close he was to cumming.

"Uhhh...allow me to show you how the Swiss finish...inside.." Antonio smirked to himself before finally letting his orgasm wash over him "Mmmmmmm..." Cesaro groaned as he started to cum.

And cum he did! Shot after shot after never ending shot of hot, thick cum blasted their way into the already cum filled ass of Ryback, but compared to the men who had shot their load before him, Antonio far excelled the rest. His cum even went as far as to spill out and run down Ryback's leg slightly when Cesaro pulled his extremely thick cock out of his ass.

"Now to find some pathetic American to clean me up.." Antonio smirked to himself before walking over to the showering area.

Ryback however wasn't about to receive a rest as Randy Orton quickly took Antonio Cesaro's place at Ryback's now slightly red, cum filled ass "Time for another.." Orton smirked as he guided his cock into Ryback's wet hole, feeling it tighten around his member as he got deeper.

"Mmmm all this fucking and still tight..." Randy grunted as he started to fuck Ryback, his cock sliding in and out with great ease thanks to Antonio Cesaro and many other superstars cumming inside of him.

As Randy Orton got to fucking Ryback, an unfortunate Dolph Ziggler was currently feeling the effects of his vacuum mouth as he continued to suck Ziggler harder than he's ever been sucked before "Uhhhh fuck fuck fuck!" Dolph cried out but his plea fell on deaf ears.

Triple H was also being relentless in fucking Dolph Ziggler's ass, not letting up for a single moment as he gripped Dolph's muscular hips for leverage "What's the matter Dolph? Ready to blow your load?" Hunter smirked as he continued to pound him hard.

"Uhh.. fuck you!" Ziggler whined out in response.

"I think you'll find I'm the one fucking you.." Triple H responded, whispering into Dolph's ear and with one final thrust he buried his cock deep into Ziggler's ass which was enough to send the show-off over the edge.

"Ohhhhh shit!" Ziggler groaned as he began to cum inside Ryback's mouth like many superstars have before him today, his cock shooting out load after load of fresh juice for Ryback to swallow before he pulled his cock out of Ryback's mouth.

Triple H also pulled out but as soon as he did he felt a mouth eagerly wrap around the top half is his shaft and he looked down to find the culprit in Zack Ryder "Uhhhh you don't waste any time.." HHH groaned as he relaxes into the feeling of Ryder sucking his cock.

"mmmm..mmmm..." Ryder moans around Triple H's cock as he tastes Dolph Ziggler's ass the more he sucks and slurps.

"Ahhhh...ohhhh.." Hunter grunts and groans as he lightly thrusts his throbbing cock into the eager mouth of Zack as he lifts a hand up to play with The Game's big hairless balls.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room and John Cena now has Rey Mysterio with his back against the lockers and his legs wrapped around the CeNation leader's waist as he thrusts his cock into him.

"Ahhh...ahhhh..." Mysterio groans loudly as he bounces on Cena's slick shaft, their sweaty chests rubbing together with each movement they make.

"Uhhh...mmmm fuck your ass is tight Rey.." Cena grunts and moans as he cups Mysterio's asscheeks in his hands to not only hold him up but to spread them too as he pounds into him with his twelve inch cock.

"Uhhh shit...you're fucking big esse!" Rey groans before grinding down on Cena's cock, taking him down to the base of his cock.

"Mmm you say it as if you ain't done this before.." Cena grins and responds with a little spank to the Hispanic wrestlers ass, making him jump slightly on his cock as he continues to thrust into him. Both men smirk at each other and continue to moan as Cena relentlessly pounds into Rey Mysterio.

"Well it's been a while...ahhhh" Rey groans as he continues to bounce up and down on Cena's slick shaft, feeling his balls slap against his ass each time Cena drives into his asshole.

Back with Randy Orton and the fucking he is currently giving to Ryback is taking its toll on the Viper, his balls starting to throb and his cock starting to twitch as his thrusts become a lot more erratic, all signs the former Legend Killer is about to blow his load.

"Uhhh...ahhhh fuck.." Randy groaned as he used all of his available strength to thrust into the tight asshole of Ryback that was already bursting to the limit with cum, but he was about to receive even more from Orton.

"Cum...in...me..." Ryback growled, the first words he had said for at least an hour due to having way too much cock inside his mouth to suck on.

"mmmmm...don't have to ask me twice.." Orton grinned as he thrust into Ryback a few more times, the last he made sure went balls deep as he began to unleash his powerful orgasm "UHHHHHH!" Randy groaned out loudly as he started to cum.

Orton's cum fired from his cock and immediately coated the already slick inner walls of Ryback's ass, shot after shot of potent cum pumping into the wrestling beast as Orton eventually pulled out. Once he did however, much of the cum he had shot into Ryback's ass was running out and down his powerful thighs, his asshole too overloaded to handle anymore spunk.

"Fuck that was good.." Orton grinned as he slapped his cock a little against the sweaty ass of Ryback before picking up his trunks to put them on as he left the room, leaving only a handful of superstars left to blow their loads.

Zack Ryder was one of those men and he wasted no time in resuming the fucking of Ryback's ass, licking his lips slightly at the puckering hole that was leaking cum, not being able to resist temptation as he bent down and took a long lick up Ryback's thigh, right up his asscrack before plunging his tongue in the cum filled asshole "mmmmmm..." Ryder groaned into Ryback's asshole as he felt cum drip heavily onto his tongue.

"Ahhh..." Ryback quietly groaned for the first time as he felt Zack Ryder rim his asshole, practically sucking the cum from inside him.

His moans were sort lived however as Rey Mysterio stepped in front of him and made use of his open mouth, pushing in his nine inch shaft until the thick mushroom head hit the back of Ryback's throat "Ahhh yeahh..." Mysterio groaned as he let the feelings of Ryback sucking his cock take over, allowing his fucked ass to rest up in the process.

"mmm..grrrrmmmm.." Ryback growled against Rey's cock as he easily took it down his throat, sucking and slurping like a mad man as his head briskly moved up and down the increasingly wet shaft.

Behind Ryback and Zack Ryder had now eaten enough of the wrestling beast's asshole to treat himself to the main event. Getting up from his knees, Zack spat down lightly onto his cock before carefully pushing it into Ryback's cumfilled ass "Ohhhhhh...fuck!" Ryder groaned as he felt Ryback's tight hole clamp down on his cock, despite how much it had been fucked over the last several hours.

"Your ass feels so fucking good bro..." Ryder groaned loudly as he started to increase his pace, thrusting harder into Ryback as his cock glided in and out, cum covering his shaft with each thrust he made as he looked down to marvel at the sight. This made Zack ten times hornier as he pounded into Ryback with such speed you would think it was his last day on earth!

John Cena and Triple H meanwhile were on the other side of the room, discussing their next course of action as they both predicted Ryder and Mysterio would soon blow their loads, leaving them as the last two to have their way with Ryback before this impromptu gangbang was over.

"Hey Hunter...you wanna up the stakes?" Cena questioned as he stood next to Triple H, watching the action from afar.

"Depends...what do you have in mind?" Triple H replied with a raised eyebrow in the direction of Cena when he saw the leader of the CeNation grin widely like a schoolboy.

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't wanna be fuckin' that dude's ass after everyone's practically used him as a cum dumpster.." Cena said

"I hear ya on that one...not unless I've got someone to clean up my dick after.." Triple H smirked to himself.

"Well one of us has gotta fuck him, and I suggest that person be the one who can't deepthroat the other.." Cena grinned as he stroked his massive cock.

"You're kidding, right?" Triple H said as he looked at Cena with another raised eyebrow, but this time his face had an air of concern.

"Nope...but if you don't wanna then hey...his ass is yours bud.." Cena said as he took a look down at the throbbing cock of Triple H, sizing it up like he had been for the last five minutes to see if he could actually follow through with the challenge himself. He was quietly confident.

"Fine you're on...but you better get down and suck mine first.." Triple H smirked as he wrapped a hand around his fat cock and stroked it lightly.

"Sure thing" Cena grinned widely as he got down onto his knees in front of Triple H, taking over stroking it for a while before sticking out his tongue to tease the head.

"mmmm..enough teasing Cena...try and deepthroat my fucking dick..." Hunter grunted as he clasped a hand around head of Cena as encouragement.

Finishing up with his teasing, John Cena immediately went for the main event, inhaling deeply before allow his mouth to slide all the way down Triple H's fat, slick nine inch shaft, not stopping until his nose was pressing against the shaved crotch of the Cerebral Assassin "Awww fuck!" Triple H groaned loudly and looked down to see his cock buried inside Cena's throat.

"mmmmmmm!" Cena groaned, not a single gag or splutter heard as he kept Triple H's dick all the way down his throat for a good thirty seconds before slowly lifting his head, not taking it off entirely however, instead choosing to swirl his tongue around the head before starting to slurp up and down.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah...suck that fucking dick.." HHH grunted as he felt the deep pleasure Cena was giving him as he sucked on his fat cock.

Meanwhile outside the lockeroom, WWE Champion CM Punk and Paul Heyman had finally made their way to the lockeroom where Ryback was situated and their jaws were on the floor as they listened to the noise of sex emanating from inside.

"Fuck Paul...they're really doing this!" CM Punk exclaimed as his ear was pressed against the door, listening to all of the noise coming from within.

"Do I ever fail on a promise Mr. Punk? I think not." Paul Heyman replied in his typically slimy manner as he rubbed his hands together.

"I gotta go in there..hold my title." Punk said in a rushed tone as he practically threw his title at Heyman before opening the door.

Paul Heyman was simply speechless, he had hardly any time to catch the prestigious title let alone respond to Punk, his mouth just hit the floor as he decided to take watch and guard the door, making sure no-one else would interfere in the WWE Champion's private matters.

Back inside the lockeroom...

"Well well well! What do we have here? Ryback...I expected so much more from you, I didn't realise you were a bottom feeding cocksucker.." Punk said loudly with a huge grin on his face as he saw Ryback blowing Rey Mysterio as he got fucked by Zack Ryder "Now this...this is a scene I expected to see...John Cena, down on his knee's sucking big ol' Triple H's dick..." Punk continued loudly and cockily as he watched Cena shoot him an evil glare "Awww what's the matter Cena? Butt hurt? Fuck you..." Punk spat as he turned his back on the duo and sat his eyes on Zack Ryder "Hey you...come and suck my big cock..." Punk smirked as he yanked down his trunks to reveal his rock solid, thick ten inch shaft.

A huge grin formed on the face of Zack Ryder as he saw CM Punk remove his trunks "Sure thing bro!" Ryder said excitedly as he quickly removed his cock from Ryback's ass before moving to Punk and getting on his knees before him, taking the huge shaft into his hands as he stroked it briskly.

"I said suck it not play with it.." Punk frowned as he clasped a hand around the back of Ryder's head, forcing him to move forward and take the pierced head into his mouth "mmmm...that's better..." Punk smirked down at Ryder as he felt his lips rub up and down his shaft, coating him in a thin layer of saliva.

Meanwhile over with Triple H and John Cena, the leader of the CeNation had removed his mouth from Triple H's fat cock "I fucking hate that guy sometimes..." Cena frowned as he got up to his feet "Your turn Trips..." he continued, his frown turning to a grin as he watched Triple H get to his knees in front of him, a sight anyone rarely saw as his cock bobbed in anticipation.

"Just so you know Cena...you're a lucky bastard right about now.." Triple H said as he looked up at the CeNation leader whilst wrapping a hand around his very thick shaft "Jesus Christ...how the fuck do you manage with this in your shorts?" HHH asked as he started to jerk Cena off.

"mmmm...good underwear.." Cena grinned "Now get down to business Hunter, stop stallin'..." Cena chuckled as he watched Triple H tentatively take the head into his mouth, immediately feeling the heat of The Game's mouth around his cockhead "Ahhh yeah.." Cena groaned.

Wanting to get the ordeal over and done with as soon as possible, Triple H inhaled as deeply as he could before attempting to deepthroat Cena's cock, but it was as he was around halfway down the thick twelve inch shaft that he started to splutter and gag "Garghhhhh!" HHH gagged around Cena's cock as he kept trying to take more into his mouth. Two inches further Hunter managed to get until yet again his gag reflex kicked in, prompting him to swiftly remove his mouth from Cena's cock "Fuck! No way can I do it, too fucking big!" HHH said as he wiped his mouth of saliva with the back of his hand.

"Awww c'mon man...you can do better than that.." Cena said down at Triple H with his puppy dog eyes...

Meanwhile back with Ryback and the Masked Luchador known as Rey Mysterio is currently thrusting his fat nine inch cock in and out of the wrestling beasts' ass at a rapid pace, pounding so far into him each time that his balls slap against Ryback's sweaty thighs.

"Ahhhh yeah...mmmm.." Rey groans loudly as he feels Ryback's asshole continuously tightening around his thrusting shaft with each move his makes, making it harder and harder for him to hold back from cumming.

Ryback meanwhile had other priorities as in front of him Zack Ryder was bent over, his face a picture of pleasure as CM Punk pounded him into oblivion with his ten inch cock.

"You like that cock hmm? Tell me how much you fucking like it!" Punk shouted as he pounded into Ryder, slapping his bubble butt on the odd occasion to get a rise out of the Long Island Iced Z star.

"I love it bro! I fucking love it!" Ryder groaned loudly as he felt Punk relentlessly pound into his ass, not giving him even a moment to adjust or grip his cock to pleasure himself as it throbbed heavily between his legs.

Taking things further, Punk moved a hand forward and grabbed a handful of Ryder's hair, pulling it and his head back so that Ryder's back was extremely arched as he continued to thrust hard into his asshole "You see that sluts face? I want you to cum on it...understand?" Punk whispered into Zack's ear before thrusting into him hard and lingering there, his balls colliding with Ryder's on impact.

"O-Okay..." Ryder groaned. He was feeling too much pleasure right now to disagree or even comprehend what he was doing or about to do as he reached between his legs and started to furiously jerk at his cock, only a few moments going by until he felt his orgasm start to course through his veins "Ohhhh fuuuuck!" The Long Island Iced Z screamed out as he started to cum.

He could hardly control his cock as it violently started to spray hot cum all over the already slightly cum-covered face of Ryback who simply frowned in response to the hot liquid shooting onto his skin. Zack jerked his cock for a couple more moments before eventually going limp, his body cumming down from his orgasm whilst Punk still thrust into him from behind "Fuck bro...that was amazing..." Zack said quietly.

"Get the fuck outta here.." Punk coldly said in response as he roughly pulled his cock from out of Ryder's ass before pushing him down to the floor, The Long Island Iced Z easily toppling over due to exhaustion.

"You need to learn some damn respect Punk...I'm gettin' sick of you.." Cena piped up as he approached the Straight Edge WWE Champion.

"Oh yeah? Who says? You? Gimmie a break! If anyone deserves respect it's me...I'm the fucking WWE Champion.." Punk said through gritted teeth as the two men came face to face, mere inches between their skin, but only on the upper levels. Down below was a different matter as the two superstars' cocks were sliding against each other, pre-cum sticking them together as both men felt the effects "I know you want my dick Cena...touch it..." Punk growled lowly into his face.

"Not a fucking chance..." Cena grunted.

Whilst Punk and Cena shared their war of words and their cocks practically had a sword fight, the masked former World Champion, Rey Mysterio was fast reaching his peak as he continued to fuck Ryback's ass "Ahhh...ahhhh..." Rey panted as his rhythm became extremely erratic as tried to hold off from cumming for a long as possible, but it was just no use.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Rey groaned as he thrust into Ryback for a final time before starting to cum into the extremely slick asshole "Awwwww!" Mysterio moaned as his cum blasted its way into Ryback's ass, his cock throbbing with each shot that fired from it as he was eventually spent, taking his time in pulling out before moving to sit on a bench, exhausted.

"Hey Cena...ignore that skinny fat ass and come get your cock sucked..." Triple H shouted towards Cena, snapping him out of his stare down with CM Punk as he walked over to the front of Ryback.

"Suck me good man..." Cena grinned as his cock bobbed in front of Ryback's face, the leader of the CeNation waiting for him to start sucking and sucking he did, immediately taking over half into his mouth as he started to suck and slurp on the massively thick shaft "Awww fuck yeah" John grunted as he lightly thrust his cock into Ryback's mouth.

"Shut the fuck up you old fool...you damn well know my ass is better than yours.." Punk gloated as he moved towards Triple H, who was currently fucking Ryback's extremely cum-filled ass "In fact.." The Straight Edge Champion continued as he moved his hands down towards HHH's ass and cupped the firm, muscular cheeks into his hands.

"Hey...what're you doing back there?" Triple H grunted as he turned his head to look back at Punk whilst continuing to thrust his cock into the cum filled ass of Ryback.

"Whatever the fuck I want.." CM Punk whispered into the ear of The Game before biting it slightly, making hunter groan as Punk's hands wandered down HHH's back, over his ass again and into the crack. Once there Punk parted Triple H's muscular cheeks and, using a finger that he had just sucked, carefully slid his finger into Triple H's very tight asshole.

"Uhhhhh...see you've learnt a few things from Stephanie.." Triple H groaned lowly as he continued to thrust into Ryback whilst bucking back slightly against CM Punk's finger that was inside his ass.

"More like that slut learnt from me.." Punk purred into Triple H's ear once again before smirking as he dug deeper into the King of King's asshole, curving his finger slightly as he began to massage Hunter's prostate, the feeling immediately bringing HHH closer to cumming than he would've liked.

"Ahhhh...just shut the fuck up Punk...all you do is talk.." Triple H grunted as he increased his pace on Ryback, fucking him harder as Punk continued to finger bang him, right up until the point he could feel his orgasm about to approach.

CM Punk could sense it; his finger had become even more trapped inside the extremely tight, almost virgin ass of Triple H and this only made him even more smug "Gonna cum hunter? Thought as much..." Punk laughed in a low tone as he reached under with his spare hand and began to play with The Game's ball, this being the final tipping point for Triple H who couldn't hold back any longer.

"Uhhhhh fuck...I'm gonna cum.." Triple H groaned.

CM Punk immediately squeezed HHH's balls and shoved his finger hard into his ass, sending him completely over the edge as his cock started to explode inside Ryback's ass "Awwwwww shit.." HHH groaned as his cum fired into Ryback's asshole, shot after shot overfilling the already full ass of the wrestling beast. Triple H eventually withdrew, his cock covered in cum as he looked at Punk with a cold stare "You ever do that again and you'll be outta here, understand?" HHH continued.

"Whatever Trips..." Punk said as he rolled his before looking toward Cena who was still getting his cock sucked "Hey Cena...how about you bang him...or are you not man enough?" Punk smirked when he saw Cena's eyes fly open and fill with anger.

As Triple H moved toward the Showering Area to find someone willing to clean his softening cock up of cum, John Cena removed his cock from Ryback's mouth and moved around to his wet, slightly red asshole "Let me show you how it's done Punk..." Cena said with a stern face directed at the Straightedge Champion before he lined up and then thrust his entire twelve inches into Ryback, who let out a low groan in response.

"Is that all you got?!" Punk remarked as he got down onto his knees behind John Cena "Let me show you how I get things done..." the WWE Champion said before he spread John Cena's muscular asscheeks and immediately darted his tongue around and in the impossibly tight hole!

"Awwwww fuck!" John Cena groaned loudly as he thrust hard into Ryback in retaliation to Punk's actions, eventually getting used to it as he started to buck between both men.

Punk spread Cena's ass as far as he could as he practically drooled all over Cena's hole, wetting it sufficiently as his beard scratched around the CeNation Leader's smooth, pert ass. Both men were in an amazing state of bliss as they each showed off to one another, trying to outdo the other as they engaged in a three man train of sexual energy.

Sweat poured down the muscular body of John Cena as he relentlessly pounded into Ryback like nothing the wrestling beast had felt in his life. Cena's was by far the biggest he had been fucked by during the entire gangbang but he was also the best, knowing how to use his massive twelve inch cock to its full capacity and Ryback was feeling that right now as out of nowhere, his cock began to burst with cum!

"Arrrghhhhhhhhh!" Ryback growled loudly as his cock started to shoot cum all over the lockeroom floor, a hand not even touching it as it throbbed and spasmed with every thick burst of cum that fired out of it. Ryback himself couldn't quite himself what had happened, never before had he cum like this but today was a whole new life experience for him and his amazing orgasm just about topped off what had been an interesting day to say the least.

John Cena meanwhile was also drawing closer and closer to cumming, no thanks in part to the work of CM Punk but also due to Ryback's asshole becoming extremely tight around his cock as he shot his load without warning. Punk had his tongue buried deep in Cena's heat when the CeNation Leader announced he was going to cum "Awwww fuck man...ahhhhhh!" Cena groaned

A few more hard thrusts were all it took before Cena's cock exploded within Ryback's worn out, cum filled hole "Awwwwwww!" John Cena grunted loudly as he produced a massive load, shot after shot of his hot thick cum just firing into Ryback, coating his insides yet again with cum and it wasn't until CM Punk removed his mouth from Cena's ass that the multi-time WWE Champion removed his softening but still semi-hard cock.

"Fuck that was intense..." Cena sighed as he wiped some perspiration from his forehead with the back of his hand before placing his hands on his hips.

"Now if you don't mind Cena...I got some work to do.." Punk remarked before he got up to his feet and made his way to the front of Ryback "You've got one more load to take...and I want your face.." The Straightedge Champion grinned smugly as he started to stroke his cock in front of Ryback's cum covered face.

"Feed...me..." Ryback growled as he changed his position so that he was on his knees and despite being in this typically submissive position, Ryback turned it around so he was the dominant one, wrapping both of his huge hands around the thick ten inch cock of CM Punk and vigorously starting to jerk him off at an alarming speed.

"Aahhhhh fuck...careful!" Punk groaned as he felt like Ryback was going to break his cock off.

"FEED...ME!" Ryback growled even louder this time as his hands worked even quicker than before, moving up and down and colliding with Punk's big full balls on the odd occasion as he brought the Straightedge Champion closer and closer to blowing his load, something Punk was trying to hold back, but Ryback was being just too aggressive.

"Ahhhhh...awwwww!" CM Punk groaned as his cock finally began to explode with cum, shot after shot of his hot spunk landing on the already covered face of Ryback, the RAW wrestling beast keeping his mouth open as some of it fired into his mouth.

Ryback continued to jerk Punk off even after he had mostly finished cumming, adding a little more insult to the injury before he finally let go, not saying a word as he simply got up to his feet and came face to face with the WWE Champion. Both men simply stared at each other, neither man wanting to take their gaze off each other until eventually, after a few moments of tense atmosphere, Ryback spoke.

"Feed...on...Punk.." Ryback said in his usual intimidating demeanour as he stared at the Champion who simply gulped, what a big mistake he had just made...

* * *

~#~#~#~#~#

**So just thought i'd do something a little different to PPV style fictions every now and then, so expect to see them more often :) I MIGHT do requests if there is demand/they are reasonable. Enjoy! :)**


	6. Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2011 Part 1

**Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between consenting adults. I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the wrestlers who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment.**

**The Erotic Era of WWE Part 6 - Chapter 1**

Written by Scott Dera

**Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2011**

It was now December in the WWE and after the success of Survivor Series many within the WWE were happy, the McMahon's especially. Ever since pitching her idea to her father, the idea that superstars would have to sexually interact with each other in order to win Pay-Per-View matches and titles, the billion dollar princess' stock had dramatically grown within the company. She was currently sat inside the temporary office of her father at the 1st Mariner Arena in Baltimore, Maryland; home of this years Tables, Ladders & Chairs pay-per-view. Her lips pouted as she listened to her father speak.

"I cannot believe the success of your idea Stephanie! I must say I was skeptical in the beginning but so far, superstars have been complying." Vince McMahon said happily

"And they will continue to do so daddy, I'll see that they don't disobey you or the WWE." Stephanie smirked

"Well, I know you'll make sure of that Stephanie and to thank you for your hard work over the past month, I have a present for you." Vince said

"A present? Well daddy, you do know I just love present." Stephanie said with bright eyes

"As myself and my bank account are well aware." Vince chuckled "But my present to you is a luxury day. All the superstars will be in the arena the day before TLC and you can choose who you want to serve you, or do a task for you, or hell you can pick two guys to screw each other! It's your day Stephanie so do as you will with it." Vince smiled, a rare sight from the senior McMahon

"Daddy, I think that has to be THE best present you have ever given me." Stephanie said excitedly

Stephanie's mind began to wander as she thought about what she could do with her very special day...

It was now the day before the Tables, Ladders & Chairs Pay-Per-View and also Stephanie McMahon's special day, a note that every superstar was told about before hand. It was early morning and in the parking lot a black limousine was parked up. Inside it was Stephanie McMahon who currently had her black pencil skirt hiked up way past her thighs and crumbled up at her waist whilst her baby pink lingerie hung from her right ankle. Her black high heel pumps were still on her feet as Inbetween her The King of Kings, her husband Triple H had his face buried in her cunt. HHH tentitively licked around the edges of her pussy, caressing her folds with his tongue before circling his tongue around her eroused clit.

"mmmm baby that feels so good" Stephanie groaned as she used her right hand to kneed into Triple H's hair

"Mmm Mmm" HHH moaned as he continued to lick his wife's pussy, swirling his tongue around the edges before diving inside

"Ohhhhhh!" Stephanie groaned out as her husbands infamously long tongue darts full length into her pussy

Triple H's nose presses hard into her clit as he continues to probe deeper and deeper inside his wife, tasting her wetness the further he gets.

"Ohhh...mmmm...Sheamus hunny, why don't you come over here and join in?" Stephanie asked with a groan

Sheamus was the 'prodigy' of Triple H and often travelled with the McMahon's with this being no exception. Dressed in a pale shirt and waist-coat and matching trousers, Sheamus had his very fat 8-inch cock poking out from the fly of his trousers and was casually stroking it, watching the scene unfold in front of him before being asked by Stephanie to join in.

"Don't mind if I do like." Sheamus said in his gravelly Irish accent as he smirked

Sheamus quickly stripped himself of his shoes and trousers before pulling down his pale blue boxer briefs to make him naked from the waist down. Sheamus' trimmed bright red pubes were a stark contrast to his glowing white skin as he took off his waist-coat and unbuttoned his white shirt, opting to leave it on for the time being as he moved over to Stephanie and Triple H inside the low roofed limo. Sheamus mounted the seat over where Stephanie was placed and hung his cock in front of her mouth so she could immediately lean forward and take the fat pink mushroom head into her mouth.

"Ohhhh yeah, that feels good fella." Sheamus lowly groaned as Stephanie swirled her tongue under his foreskin

Triple H meanwhile had removed his mouth from Stephanie's soaking wet pussy and licked his lips, savouring the sweet taste of his wife before bringing two fingers to her hole, teasing her for moment before slowly pushing them in, making her groan around Sheamus' cock.

"You like that baby?" Triple H asked with a smirk as he continued to finger his wife

"Mmmhmmm" Stephanie replied with also a slight nod of approval as she brought her hands up to Sheamus' milk coloured ass cheeks and carefully spread them apart, digging her nails slightly into each cheek as she took more of his shaft down her throat

Knowing exactly what his wife was up to, Triple H let out a low chuckle as he caught sight of Sheamus' pretty pink, ultra tight hole. Licking his wet lips slightly, HHH moved forward and placed his mouth on Sheamus' hole, catching the Irishman by surprise before darting his tongue straight into his tight pink hole!

"Jesus fella!" Sheamus groaned as he felt Triple H's tongue stab at his asshole whilst he felt Stephanie McMahon expertly suck his cock

Sheamus had not felt pleasure like this for a long time. Stephanie was working his cock like no other had for months, she was definately the top woman in the company when it came to oral satisfaction, in Sheamus mind anyway and her husband wasn't so bad either. Not one for really experimenting with the same sex as himself, Sheamus was always reluctant to follow the new rules to win his matches but being a good friend to the McMahon's he knew what he had to do to keep his spot, and right now that was doing what Triple H or Stephanie McMahon threw at him.

"Damn Sheamus, nice ass you got here." Triple H remarked as he took a long lick from the bottom to the top of Sheamus' asscrack, sending a shiver up the irishman's spine

"Mmm thanks fella" Sheamus groaned as Stephanie deepthroated his cock

Despite the pleasure Sheamus was receiving however he knew it wouldn't be long until he exploded and decided to withdraw his cock from Stephanie's mouth.

"Something wrong?" Stephanie said with a raised eyebrow as she looked up at Sheamus

"Well lassy If ya kept that up I would'a spunked and I ain't even screwed ya yet." Sheamus said with a wink

"Make sure to pound her good buddy." Triple H chuckled as he moved away from Sheamus' creamy white ass

"Oh don't worry fella a will." Sheamus remarked as he grinned down at Stephanie, who opened her legs in preparation for the great white superstar

Sheamus gripped his thick shaft and slid it down Stephanie's slit before forcefully pushing in his entire 8-inches. Stephanie eyes flew open and her back arched as she felt Sheamus fill up her MILF pussy.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Stephanie groaned out in lust as Sheamus continued to fuck her deep and forcefully

Meanwhile Triple H, who had sat back and watched the action for a little while decided he wanted back in. He pondered about breaking in Sheamus' beautiful white ass for a moment before deciding to carefully climb onto the sofa which Stephanie was slouched in and turned so his muscular ass was facing her.

"You know what to do babe." Triple H said as he turned his head downward to look at his wife with a smirk on his face before turning back to look at Sheamus who had HHH's hard and fat 9.5-inch cock dangling precariously above him "Get to work Sheamus." HHH smirked

Sheamus looked up at his mentor and gulped slightly as he saw the sheer size of The Game's cock. The mushroom head was smeared with pre-cum and Sheamus could tell Triple H was horny, very horny. Wasting no more time, Sheamus lifted his head slightly before opening his mouth and allowing the slick head of The Game's cock enter his mouth.

"Oh fuck yeah" HHH groaned as he felt Sheamus' firm lips encase his leaking head, eventually going lower and lower until at least half of his cock was in the Great White Warrior's mouth whilst his wife feverishly licked at his asshole

"Mmm baby you taste so good!" Stephanie groaned as she took her lips away from his ass momentarily to speak before resuming in licking around it before thrusting her tongue right inside

"Uhhhh!" Triple H groaned deeply and loudly as he felt Stephanie's tongue stab inside him and in response thrust his cock deep into Sheamus' mouth, causing the former Irish WWE Champion to gag

"Garghh!" Sheamus gagged around Triple H's cock but managed to retain his rhythm on Stephanie's wet pussy

His eyes began to water slightly as he struggled to take much of The Game's cock inside his mouth but continued to blow him, even going as far as using a hand on the big balls of his mentor, making him groan with delight, but Sheamus' hand didn't stop there. He moved it further back after one last squeeze of HHH's balls before reaching his wet asshole that Stephanie was still rimming. Feeling Sheamus' finger, Stephanie removed her mouth for a moment as the great white warrior carefully slid his index finger into The Game's asshole.

"Ahhhhh damn!" Triple H grunted as he responded to the finger by erratically thrusting his cock into Sheamus' mouth

Sheamus tried his hardest not to gag and continued to thrust both his finger into Triple H and his cock into Stephanie's pussy but it wasn't just him who was attempting to stay in control. His close friend and mentor, The Game Triple H was also losing his cool and as soon as his wife placed her mouth back into his hot asshole and worked with Sheamus' finger, it tipped him over the edge.

"Shit!" Triple H grunted loudly as he started to cum, shooting deep into mouth of Sheamus who gagged as it filled his Irish mouth

"Fuck yeah" Triple H groaned as he finished unloading, shooting five hot streams of cum in total into the mouth of Sheamus before looking down at him "Swallow it." He said with a smirk

Sheamus complied, swallowing the hot seed before removing his finger from HHH's ass and continuing the pounding he was giving his mentors wife but he could also feel his load start to build and Stephanie knew it.

"Ohhh fuck! Sheamus cum inside me! Oh fill me up!" Stephanie groaned as he writhed around on the seat as Sheamus pounded her cunt into oblivion

Triple H raised an eyebrow from where he was sitting, his wife usually never let anyone other than him cum inside her but he wasn't about to dispute it, not when his wife was this horny. Sheamus however revelled in the idea and increased his thrusts but in doing so brought himself closer and closer to orgasm until eventually he just couldn't hold back any longer.

"UHHHHH!" Sheamus grunted out like a wild animal as his orgasm began to rip through him

He stopped thrusting for a moment as his cock erupted inside Stephanie's pussy, burst after burst of hot cum filling her up as eventually, Sheamus pulled out and fell back, sighing with orgasmic bliss. Stephanie smirked as she looked at both satisfied men before her.

"Now that you're both suitably relaxed, you'll have no problems in winning your matches later. Now go, I need to finalise some things for the PPV." Stephanie remarked as she started to get dressed

Both men complied with Stephanie's request and got dressed before they left the limo and walked toward the back doors of the parking lot. They walked in silence for a few moments before Triple H spoke up.

"Hey about your match later with Swagger, don't worry about Ziggler or Vickie. I've made sure Cena helps out Zack and ill keep Vickie...occupied." Triple H informs Sheamus, shivering at the thought of having to seduce Vickie Guerrero

"Thanks fella." Sheamus said with a smile directed toward his mentor as both men walked into the backstage of the arena...

Meanwhile in at backstage corridor near to one of the curtains that opens out to the arena, former 5-time WCW Champion Booker T is standing with a road agent going through his match for tomorrow night against Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes for the belt.

"Man I can't believe that sucka, he needs to learn some respect." Booker says to the Road Agent as they continue to discuss the match

"Oh I do...do I?" Said a voice from behind Booker T that revealed themselves to be the intercontinental champion himself as he stepped in front of Booker T and stared him straight in the eyes before boldly cupping Booker's crotch in his hand

"Y-Yeah you do sucka, and what the hell do you think you're playing at fool?" Booker asked with a slight rasp in his voice

Instead of answering Booker's question right away, Cody instead chose to grope his crotch some more before turning his head toward the road agent and scowling at him.

"You can leave now." Rhodes said sternly through gritted teeth

The Road Agent quickly complied with Cody's request and within moments was out of sight and out of mind as the young champion turned his attention back to his TLC opponent.

"Now...where were we?" Cody softly asked as he played with the top button of Booker's white shirt

"We weren't anywhere fool." Booker sternly said, moving Cody's hands away from his shirt before backing off but as he did he found himself backed against a wall

"Oh but I think we were." Replied Cody as he edged closer to Booker again but this time got down on his knees and started to unbuckle the belt of Booker's pants

"Sucka you'll never earn respect if you keep gettin' down on your knees." Booker replied but let Cody get to work, watching him pull open his belt before unzipping his pants and starting to pull them down Booker's thick legs

"What's the matter Booker? Scared we'll get caught?" Cody asked as he rubbed Booker's increasing bulge through his boxer shorts

"Not at all. This is tame compared to what some of the divas are willing to do." Booker said

"Well I'm ten times better than any of those will ever be!" Cody seductively snapped as he squeezed Booker's bulge hard

"Ahh shit, whatever sucka." Booker groaned as he started to unbutton his shirt

Whilst the two men were in the midst of a war of words a referee left a room in the corridor Booker and Cody were in and was beginning to approach them, Rhodes eyes immediately darting around to find the source of the noise and that's when he saw the ref.

"Hey you! Officiate this." Cody sternly shouted as the ref looked over toward the two men before nodding in compliance and stood close by, ready to note when one man orgasms

Wasting no more time, Cody turned his attentions back to the task at hand, reaching up and pulling down Booker's boxer shorts until his black 8.5-inch shaft popped free, almost slapping Cody in the face as the intercontinental champion practically started to drool at the sight of such a big cock and big Booker T was. The chocolate mushroom head shone from the bright lights backstage as pre-cum smeared around it and his shaft was one of the fattest and veiniest Cody had seen since his days in Legacy with Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase. He gripped the slightly curved shaft in his hand before quickly twirling his tongue around the flared head, collecting all of the pre-cum that had built up.

"Ahhh damn...well...you've got a damn good tongue young buck." Booker moaned

"Mmmm...mmm" Cody moaned as he continued to swirl his tongue around the head, brushing his tongue around the sensitive ridges before opening his mouth and gulping down over half of Booker's shaft

"Damn son!" Booker groaned even louder this time as he felt the hot mouth of the intercontinental champion surround his cock

Cody started to whorishly work his mouth around Booker's cock, twisting and turning his head and gulping down more and more inches in a technique that would make any pornstar jealous. Cody withdrew his mouth for a few seconds to spit on the already slick shaft before jerking it at an accelerated pace before shoving it back into his mouth and working even harder than before to deepthroat the fat cock of Booker.

"Shit sucka! You got good technique!" Booker grunted as he responded to Cody's feverish technique by thrusting his cock hard into the second generation stars mouth, earning a moan of approval as more inches went into Cody's mouth

Digging down deep and already three quarters down, Cody forced himself and eventually managed to take Booker's cock the way down until his perfect nose was touching the musky crotch of Booker, feeling his black curly public hair tickle his face as he bucked against Booker's pelvis, desperately wanting more and more. Sensing what Cody wanted, Booker roughly pulled his cock out of Cody's mouth and slapped the heavy, wet shaft against his face.

"Time for you to learn some respect sucka!" Booker shouted as he dragged Cody to his feet before pushing him against the wall and forcing him to bend over slightly

"Oh yeah?" Cody asked "And how are you gonna do that, old man?" Cody smirked as he turned his head to wink at Booker

"Old man?! Damn sucka, you'll never learn will you?" Booker asked as he proceeded to grab Cody's pants and rip them at the seam, creating a massive hole on his ass!

"HEY! These are designer!" Cody shouted but it fell on deaf ears as Booker did the same to his black briefs giving him access to Cody's smooth bubble butt

"That's the least of your worries!" Booker said as he gave his cock a quick tug before lining it up and quickly thrusting it into Cody's hole!

"Ohhh yeah!" Cody groaned lustfully as he felt his hole get filled by the fat black cock of Booker

"Damn son your hole ain't even tight! Show yourself some respect!" Booker groaned as he continued to thrust deep into Cody

"Fuck you! I have the best ass in the WWE! Just ask anyone!" Cody shouted as he braced himself against the wall before tightening his ass muscles around Booker's cock, making it harder for him to thrust

Booker couldn't help but smirk at the comment Cody had made as he continued to thrust into the now tighter ass of the young superstar. Try as he might however, Booker just couldn't get the right rhythm going now that Cody had clamped down on him like it was a trap, a trap that Cody wasn't going to let Booker out of easily.

"Shit, how the hell do you do that?" Booker asked as he started to sweat a little as he tried harder and harder to pound the respect into Cody but to no avail, his ass was just getting tighter and tighter

"What's the matter Booker? Can't handle it?" Cody smirked as he felt Booker's cock throb inside his hot hole

Booker simply said nothing as he continued to thrust into Cody's hole for a few moments longer before burying his cock as deep as he could go before he started to cum deep and hard into the intercontinental champion.

"Mmmmm" Booker softly moaned as shot after shot fired into the warm hole of Cody, coating his insides with hot spunk

"Face it Booker, you're past it." Cody said as he straightened up and moved away from Booker so he could turn to him, causing the former WCW Champion's softening cock to fall out of his ass

"You're never gonna learn are you sucka?" Booker T snapped as he swung a punch right into Cody's face!

Cody instantly fell to the floor and clutched his face as Booker pulled up his pants and walked away...

Meanwhile, just outside the lockerroom belonging to Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler, Triple H is leaning against the wall, his t-shirt moved slightly up his torso to reveal his toned stomach whilst his pants and boxer-briefs are around his ankles. He tilts his head back and moans before looking up at the ceiling and praying 'for this to please be over with' as none other than the sly and vicious Vickie Guerrero is down on her knees in front of him, sucking on his engorged shaft.

"mmm Vickie, you're good with your mouth." Triple H says as he fakes both a moan and a compliment to Vickie

Hearing this, Vickie removes her mouth from the game's shaft and gives it a quick stroke as she looks up at him with her piercing eyes.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie screeched "Haven't you heard I'm the best?!" She continued as she briskly stroked HHH's cock whilst licking around the head

"Ahhhh...no I hadn't heard...that mmmm...but they tell the truth." Triple H replied as he gritted his teeth through how hard Vickie was jerking his cock

When he told Sheamus earlier in the night he would help dispose of Vickie, Triple H didn't realise just how hard it would be to withstand her as he tilted his head back and checked both sides of him for signs of the Celtic Warrior appearing and luckily, as he turned to the right, there was Sheamus, taking cover around the corner. Both men gave a slight nod to each other before Triple H started to take control.

"Hey Vickie, why don't you get those pretty lips all the way down my big cock huh? Play the game." HHH winked as he didn't even give Vickie a chance to reply, instead he grabbed the back of her head and forced her all the way down his shaft until her nose pressed hard against his shaved crotch

"MMMMMMM!" Vickie groaned and gagged against Triple H's cock whilst she raised her hands and frantically slapped HHH's thighs in an attempt to get him to release her

But Hunter did nothing of the sort, instead turning to look at Sheamus who was already well aware of the situation and making his way down the corridor with a ref before opening the lockerroom door and entering, closing it behind him which got the attention of Vickie and, whilst Triple H was momentarily distracted, she managed to lift her head off of his pulsing cock.

"What was that?! Did someone go into my Dolphy's lockerroom without my permission?!" Vickie screamed

But before Vickie could even move, Triple H took charge once again.

"Nope! No-one there." Hunter replied as he used force to push Vickie's head all the way back down his cock again and started to fuck her face in order to shut her up!...

Meanwhile inside the lockerroom...

"Ahhh! Damn Dolph...not so hard!" Jack Swagger complained

"Shut the hell up you love it!" Dolph grunted as he continued to plow into the all-American American behind of Swagger in the doggy style position whilst Swagger jerked himself off

"Uhhhh! That's me not you! Just suck me I'm close!" Swagger groaned as he tried to pull away from Dolph but the show-off gripped his hips and only drilled harder in response

"Shut the fuck up man!" Dolph groaned as he continued to pound the firm ass of Swagger

"I really don't think he wants'a poundin' from you fella." Sheamus said into the ear of Dolph, making him jump out of his skin

"Holy shit!" Dolph shouted when he heard the Irishman "You think you can do better? Fine!" He continued as he took one last thrust into Jack before pulling out and pulling up his wrestling trunks "Be my guest!"...

Meanwhile outside the lockerroom...

"Ohh Vickie you're so good." Triple H said as he once again faked a moan whilst Vickie Guerrero gave him perhaps the most sloppiest blowjob he has ever had

"Mmm! Mmm!" Vickie excitedly moaned as she moved a hand up to HHH's balls to squeeze them and roll them around in her hand, adding to the displeasure for Triple H

"Ahhh shit." Triple H groaned in discomfort as he opened his eyes but when he did he was surprised at who he saw standing in front of him

"Time to play the game." Kevin Nash smirked as he grabbed HHH's head before he had time to react and smashed it against the wall he was leaning on, knocking him out cold and sending him to the floor

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie shouted when Triple H's cock fell from her mouth "Just what do you think you're doing?!" She demanded

"Business." Nash responded "Now fuck off." He finished as he picked Triple H up off the floor and slung him over his shoulder, his pants and underwear still around his ankles

"AHHHH! No fair!" Vickie screamed

The noise was enough to alert the three men inside the lockerroom but only Dolph Ziggler went to investigate, leaving the room to tend to Vickie who was on her knees in the corridor, Kevin Nash and Triple H nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" Dolph asked

"I-He-Oh it doesn't matter!" Vickie spat "Where's Jack?" She asked

"Who cares! I'm horny and I need to find that little bitch Zack Ryder and retain my title!" Ziggler remarked as he adjusted his hard-on in his trunks

"I know just the place to look!" Vickie smiled as Dolph helped her to her feet so they can walk away together...

Back in the lockerroom...

"Oh shiiiiiiit!" Jack Swagger groaned

The all-American American was still on fours but this time instead of Dolph Ziggler roughly fucking him he had the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus, drilling him hard with his very fat 8-inch cock as the Irishman reached under and furiously jacked off Swagger's 7.5-inch shaft.

"Damn fella you're tight." Sheamus grunted as he continued to plow into Swagger, nearly pulling all the way out before thrusting hard all the way back in again, making both men groan in delight

"I...mmmm...usually ahhhhh...do the fucking!" Swagger moaned as his cock leaked pre-cum all over the lockerroom floor whilst Sheamus jacked it

"I've heard the stories about your pal Dolph...Ughhh" Sheamus groaned as he spoke

"Ohhh shit! Just shut up and fuck me! You can't resist this all-American American ass!" Swagger boasted as he gritted his teeth, trying to not let on to Sheamus that he was close to blowing his load

But Sheamus knew, he could feel Jack's cock throbbing in his hand and increased the pace he was using on the former World Champion's ass, making it even more difficult for him to hold back. Sheamus on the other hand wasn't even close, he could go on pounding Jack Swagger for alot longer thanks to Stephanie McMahon draining his balls earlier in the day, meaning he had a lot more stamina for his match. Swagger was less lucky, having completely forgot about his match with Sheamus when he started to screw around with Dolph today and despite it being rough it certainly brought Swagger closer to the edge and Sheamus was the tip of his iceberg. A few more minutes went by and so did several positions, the duo now choosing the couch in the room to fuck on as Swagger bounced on Sheamus' extremely fat cock.

"Ohhh fuuck! Shit yeah!" Swagger groaned as he continued to plug his smooth All-American American ass with Sheamus' fat cock, a cock he was surprised fit in his tight asshole

Swagger had hardly been fucked in his time with the WWE, Dolph Ziggler and Randy Orton being the only exceptions but neither of them had a cock with the thickness of Sheamus who currently was pounding hard into Swagger, his glowing white balls slapping against Jack's tanned cheeks.

"Fuck fella, you sure are good at ridin' a cock!" Sheamus grunted as he reached behind Swagger and proceeded to shove his index finger into Swagger's already cock-filled ass!

"Oh fuuuuck!" Swagger shouted out as the finger brought him over the edge "I'm gonna cum!" He groaned

Sheamus was able to pound into Swagger one last time as his finger grazed against his cock before Jack started to cum without even touching his cock, shot after shot of white cum shooting from his spasming shaft as the head flared with each burst. Every drop of Swagger's cum disappeared on the body of Sheamus due to their similar colouring as Jack started to dismount Sheamus' still hard cock.

Without hesitation Swagger leant down and lapped up his cum from Sheamus' body, tracing his tongue around his abs before coming up to his pecs, taking each nipple into his mouth and biting it slightly before licking up any traces of cum left. Once he felt he had cleaned up, Swagger looked up at the slightly red face of Sheamus and smirked.

"I hope you don't have anywhere to go, because I plan on giving you the best orgasm you've ever had." Swagger cockily said, winking at Sheamus before sinking down to his knees between the Celtic Warriors legs and immediately taking his cock into his mouth, tasting his ass as he did so

Sheamus was about to respond, but as soon as he felt Swagger's soft lips wrap around his throbbing cock he got lost in his pleasure. He did for a moment think about Triple H and what he must be going through outside but he shrugged it off, choosing to submit to the pleasure he was receiving...

Meanwhile over on the other side of the arena, near to the entrance of the stage for the TLC Pay-Per-View, Scottish Superstar and former Intercontinental Champion Drew McIntyre has Alex Riley bent over the Gorilla Position table as he pounded him hard with his thick 10-inch cock.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Alex Riley groaned lustfully

"Oh Yeahhh, you like my dick don't you huh?" Drew grunted as he thrusted harder and harder into the less than tight asshole of Alex Riley but due to the sheer length and thickness of Drew's cock, it was enough to fill him up

"I love it! Ohhh shit...fuck me!" Riley groaned loudly, enough for anyone who would be walking around at the time to hear but neither man cared

Since debuting in the WWE post-NXT, Alex Riley had gained a reputation throughout the lockerroom as a massive Cockwhore, a reputation he liked to live up to whenever he could and now being the perfect example. No cock was ever too big or too small for Alex, as long as he could suck it or get fucked by it he didn't care. Both men moaned and groaned as McIntyre increased his pace, fucking Alex Riley with the same intensity he fought his opponents with inside the ring. He eventually withdrew before laying on the floor.

"Sit on my dick." Drew commanded as he put his hands behind his head, his cock pointing straight upward for Alex to admire as both men had a light sheet of perspiration covering their bodies

Alex Riley simply grinned as he squatted over Drew's cock for a moment, hovering and grinding his hot hole against the big throbbing head of McIntyre's big cock before taking it once again into his slick ass.

"Ohhhhh!" Alex groaned lustfully as he quickly bottomed out, feeling his asscheeks press against McIntyre's thighs before starting to bounce himself up and down on his own accord, allowing Drew to just sit back and relax

"Ahhhhh...yeah that's it...mmm ride it." McIntyre groaned as he watched and felt Alex Riley grind up and down his thick cock with speed, jerking his 7-inch cock as he did so

"Well well well...what do we have here?" A female voice said from just behind Drew McIntyre's head

McIntyre glanced above him as did Riley in front of him, the latter scared to death as he saw who had caught them in the act, Stephanie McMahon. Alex gulped hard as he saw the bosses daughter in front of them, her hands on her hips as she looked down at the duo before her.

"Oh don't mind me boys, carry on." Stephanie winked

Alex Riley still wasn't sure but the arrogant Drew McIntyre sure was as he began to thrust his cock hard into Alex's ass.

"Enjoying the show Stephanie?" Drew cockily asked before smirking up at the bosses daughter whilst she watched him fuck the life out of Alex Riley

"Please...I've seen way better than this besides, Alex is a slut..." Stephanie said as she looked directly at the latter whilst she spoke

"I won't...ahhh argue with that mmmm." Alex groaned

"Uhhhh Steph...I'm sure I can pleasure...ahhh you like no other man, not even Hunter." Drew grinned as he increased his pace on Alex

"Prove it." Stephanie barked before hiking up her skirt to reveal to Drew she was wearing no panties before quickly squatting down and sitting on his face!

"mmmmm!" Drew groaned, stunned that Stephanie had suddenly taken control of the situation as she moved her pussy all over Drew's mouth

After a short moment of letting the moment sink in, Drew McIntyre managed to regain his composure, sinking his big throbbing cock deeper into Alex Riley's experienced ass before sticking his long tongue out of his mouth and probing it deep into Stephanie McMahon's pussy as his nose grinded against her eroused clit.

"mmmm not bad." Stephanie groaned as she felt Drew's tongue swirl around inside her wet pussy

In truth, Stephanie was loving Drew's oral skills. She had not been eaten out like this in a very long time and she planned on making it a regular occurrence, whether Drew liked it or not. Meanwhile on Drew's cock...

"Oh shit I'm gonna cum!" Alex Riley cried out as he continued to bounce up and down on Drew's cock for a few more moments before his hands free cock started to explode "Fuuuuck!" He cried

Shot after shot of Riley's cum splattered onto the hard, toned abs of Drew McIntyre, some even landing on his left nipple as the Scotsman lifted Stephanie from his face for a moment to look down at the messed all over his torso.

"I suggest you clean up and get he fuck outta here laddy." McIntyre growled as he resumed licking in and around Stephanie's ultra wet pussy, her juices running down his experienced tongue

Alex quickly obeyed, lifting himself up and off Drew's cock before crouching down to give it a long, hard suck before he got to work, practically crawling up Drew's body and he lapped up all of the cum he had spilled, including swirling his tongue around Drew's erect nipple, making the former intercontinental champion groan into Stephanie's pussy as he did so.

"Now get lost." Stephanie groaned to Alex as she bounced herself on McIntyre's tongue

"Yes Mrs. McMahon" Riley promptly replied as he picked up his trunks and pulled them on before leaving the area, leaving Drew and Stephanie on there own

Realising this, Stephanie lifted herself off of Drew's face and straightened out her skirt before checking her hair was ok.

"What's the matter? Can't handle me?" Drew said as he got to his feet and cockily grinned before stepping toward Stephanie and boldly pushing his hand up her skirt to finger her wet pussy

"Of course I can! We just need to go somewhere more private, follow me." Stephanie responded, doing her best to hold back a groan

"Sure thing." Drew grinned as he removed his fingers before pulling on his trunks that did nothing to hide his raging erection as he and Stephanie walked to her office...

Meanwhile in the private lockerroom of the Tag Team Champions, known to the WWE Universe as Air Boom, Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne are currently in a sexual threeway with the manager of their challengers come TLC, Rosa Mendes.

"mmmm...ahhh..." Bourne groaned as Rosa sucked and slurped on his fat nine inch shaft.

"Awwww yeah...mmmm..." Kingston groaned as he pumped his cock into the Latin diva from behind.

Neither man could take their eyes off of each other however, despite their being a hot and sexual diva being spit-roasted in between them, the feelings they shared for one another were just too strong, their tag team being made on TV after they became practically inseparable backstage.

"Uhhh...is she sucking you good Evan?" Kofi asked with a groan as he continued to pump his big black cock into Rosa's latina cunt.

"Mmmm...yeah not bad...can't beat you though..." Evan replied with a smirk before leaning over and planting a kiss on Kofi's thick lips.

"mmmm..." Kingston moaned into his partners mouth as they both opened and their tongues began to elope one another.

Rosa meanwhile had had enough, she was used to being the centre of attention with her two boys and thought it was high time she teach the Tag Champions a lesson they won't forgot whilst taking their titles in the process "muchachos! ven aquí y ponte a trabajar!" Mendes shouted once she had spat Evan's cock from her mouth.

As soon as Rosa shouted her boys, Primo and Epico, escorted by a referee, burst through the door. Primo went for Evan Bourne, yanking him away from his kiss with Kofi and floored him before straddling his chest, pulling down the front of his wrestling tights and shoving his six inch cock straight into a protesting Evan's mouth "mmmmm suck it loco..." Primo groaned as he started to eagerly thrust his cock in and out of Evan's mouth with increasing speed.

Epico meanwhile had crept up behind Kofi in the confusion and without warning bent him over "Hold him Rosa!" The cousin to Primo exclaimed as he pulled down his wrestling tights to free his rock hard six and a half inch cock before sliding on a condom provided by his Latina manager, spitting down on his cock to wet it before shoving it into Kofi's asshole "Ahhhhh yeah! How'd you like that huh?!" Epico groaned as he started on thrust into Kofi.

"Ahhhh...fuck get off me!" Kingston shouted as he tried to push away from Epico, but with Rosa holding him firm he wasn't going anywhere.

It was no secret that Kofi rarely bottomed in his WWE career. Apart from a few times during his feud with Randy Orton where he was practically forced to be the submissive, Kofi usually preferred to top. The tide however was turned on him tonight as he grit his teeth and hoped that Epico would be quick to run out of steam.

"Awww yeah...this gringo is a good lil' cocksucker." Primo groaned as he practically performed press-ups over Evan, dipping his cock down his throat everytime he came down "incluso mejor que tú rosa" Primo smirked

"¿qué coño Primo?!" Rosa shouted in reply "This slut is NOT better than me!" Mendes continued through gritted teeth as she proceeded to get between Evan's legs once more and suck his cock again.

Meanwhile over with Epico and he now had Kofi on his back with his legs spread wide as he pumped his cock into Kingston's tight hole "mmmm yeah...culo poco apretado." Epico groaned as his cock started to throb slightly inside Kofi's hole.

"Ahhhh...awwww..." Kofi grunted lightly as he slowly stroked his cock, slowly succumbing to the feelings Epico was giving him.

Over with Evan Bourne and he was now on top of Primo, bouncing up and down on his cock as Rosa lay on top of Primo, sucking Evan's bouncing cock whilst Primo licked her pussy "mmmm...mmmm..." Primo groaned.

"Ahhhh yeah...mmm.." Evan moaned as he bounced up and down on Primo's cock whilst Rosa pleasured his fat cock, her head bobbing up and down in rhythm to his bounces.

"Mmmmm..mmmm!" Rosa groaned excitedly as she felt Primo's tongue enter her soft pussy, encouraging her to suck deeper on Evan's cock within her mouth.

Back over with Epico and the Puerto Rican superstar was straddling Kofi Kingston's chest as the latter furiously beat his cock, earning loud moans of approval from Epico "Uhhhhhh...awwww yeah!" Epico grunted as he submitted to the feelings of Kofi's hands working him over.

"Yeah you like that huh? Bet you wanna cum don't you..." Kofi grunted as he used one hand to jerk Epico off whilst he used the other to satisfy himself, something that didn't go unnoticed by Rosa Mendes.

"You need a little help there Kofi?" Rosa asked in a fake sweet voice as she hovered over the Tag Team Champion "¿quieres boca o en la mano?" Rosa asked in a soft purr.

"I don't know what the hell you just said...just suck my cock.." Kofi smirked as he watched Rosa move down him so that she was inbetween his legs before taking his black seven and a half inch cock into her mouth "Aww yeahh..." Kofi moaned as he felt the warmth of Rosa surround his fuck stick.

Epico meanwhile was on the brink of cumming and wouldn't be able to hold back much longer thanks to Kofi's hand skills "Awwww...ahhhhh hijo de puta!" Epico groaned as he finally began to cum.

Shot after shot of thick white cum blasted from Epico, landing on the handsome features of Kofi Kingston below him. His cheeks, nose, even goatee contained cum as Epico breathed heavily, the realisation slowly kicking in that its now up to Primo to salvage their chance at Tag Team gold.

Unfortunately for Epico his thoughts of Primo saving the match for them were dashed when he heard his tag team partner cry out "Awwww! Voy a llenar el culo!" Primo groaned as he started to cum.

He buried his cock deep into Evan's ass once more before he began to unload, shot after shot of his creamy cum making their way into the tight heat that his cock occupied as his face contorted in pleasure. He thrust upward a few times, making sure that he was completely spent before roughly shoving Evan off of his cock in anger "Epico! Why didn't you help me man?!" Primo shouted as he got up and pulled his tights back up.

"Woah loco, I was occupied!" Epico said in response, he too putting his gear back on.

"Bullshit! le sopló su cima antes que yo!" Primo said in frustration as he turned to Rosa "We're leaving!" Primo continued as he took hold of Rosa's hand and led her out of the room, Epico following afterward as the duo left the Tag Team Champions alone in their lockerroom.

"Well that was a good warm-up, but I think it's time for the main event..." Kingston smirked as he walked over to where Evan Bourne was lying and wasted no time lifting his legs up and thrusting his cock into Bourne's hungry hole "Ahhhh yeah..." Kofi groaned as he started to thrust into his tag partner and lover.

"Oh yeah Kofi...fuck my ass!" Evan groaned as he wrapped a hand around his own fat shaft and began to jerk himself off.

"Awww...mmmm..." Kofi grunted as he pounded into Evan's experienced ass, holding the high-flyers legs apart as he thrust.

"Ahhh...ahhh I'm gonna cum!" Evan groaned as he jerked his cock faster and faster, bringing himself closer and closer to blowing his load until it was eventually just too much "Ohhhhh!" Bourne grunted and held his cock as it started to fire his cum.

The hot liquid fired out of his piss-slit and landed on his hard abs, Evan sighing at the warmth as some even landed on his lean pecs whilst Kofi continued to pound into him but he knew he soon would be reaching his climax also.

"Awwww...mmmm...fuck this ass is tight..." Kofi groaned as he thrust his cock back and forth into Evan's ass, looking down to see his shaft slide in as out of Bourne's experienced hole as his load built within him "mmmmm...ahhhhh!" Kingston grunted, not able to hold back any longer as he began to cum.

"Ahhhhh yeah..." Kofi moaned as shot after shot of his thick cum burst from his cock and into the satisfied ass of Evan Bourne, who also sighed contently at the feeling of the cum entering his asshole.

Kofi leaned down for a kiss and embraced his tag partner and lover in Evan Bourne as they revelled in not only post-sex bliss, but also in the thought that come TLC, there Tag Team Championships would still be in their grasp...

**#~#~#~#~#~#**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading, feedback is very much appreciated and the second part of the PPV will be up soon! :)**


	7. FU-cking in the 619

**Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between consenting adults. I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the wrestlers who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment.**

* * *

**FU-CKING IN THE 619**

Backstage at The Hampton Coliseum in Hampton, Virginia after the 25th July 2011 edition of RAW, the new and very sweaty WWE Champion John Cena is sat on the plush leather sofa inside his lockerroom, staring down at his WWE Championship "Feels good to be champ again..." Cena smiled.

He sat staring at his newly won title before there was a knock at the door "Come in..." He beckoned, the door opening to reveal an equally sweaty Rey Mysterio "Rey Rey...glad you could make it." Cena said with a charming smile.

Only fifteen minutes had passed since RAW had ended and both men battled in the Main Event for the WWE Championship, held by Mysterio and won by Cena "Well I can't go back on my word now can I?" Mysterio lightly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"A bets a bet man...winner fucks the loser..." Cena charmingly grinned as he placed the WWE title on the leather sofa before standing up "Y'know, it's been a while since we last hooked up..."

"Oh yeah? Surely you can't have forgotten how Rey Mysterio gets down have you?" The masked superstar slyly grinned as he walked up to Cena.

"I could do with a little reminder..." Cena grinned as he started to undo his belt, eventually pulling it through the loops and throwing it across the room "I think you can do the rest..."

Mysterio simply licked his lips before bringing his hands up to work Cena's button and zip. Once those were out of the way The Champ's jean shorts fell to his ankles, leaving him in nothing but a pair of his chaingang boxer shorts which were already tenting "Someone's eager..." Rey remarked as he casually groped Cena's bulge.

"Been thinkin' about this all day man..." Cena softly groaned in response before he looked down to see Rey pull down his boxer shorts, his massive and thick twelve-inch cock springing free from its confines.

"Shit homes...I forgot how heat you packed..." Mysterio grinned before he wrapped a hand around the beer can thick shaft.

"Hope you still like it..." Cena grinned as he locked eyes with Mysterio.

"Yeah vato I sure do..." Rey winked before he slithered his tongue around the pink mushroom head.

"mmmmmm..." Cena groaned as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He always got the best blowjobs from Rey Mysterio and the fact he didn't get them often made them even more special.

Rey continued to whip his tongue around the fat mushroom head, cleaning up all the pre-cum that had formed with his oral talents before swallowing it, enjoying the sweet taste as it glided down his throat. He eventually started to take the fat length into his mouth, inch after inch sliding into his small but flexible mouth, his tongue cradling the skin as it crawled down his gagless throat.

"Oh god you're so good Rey-Rey..." Cena groaned loudly as he clasped a hand around the back of Mysterio's head, encouraging him to take more.

And more he did take, more inches of Cena's impossibly fat cock sliding literally down his throat. One of the many pro's about a blowjob from Rey Mysterio was that he had no gag reflex, this being evident when he swallowed all of John Cena's twelve-inch cock right to the base, his lips and nose pressed against The Champ's shaved crotch. It was a feat that no other person could do.

"Ohhh fuck yeah Rey!" Cena cried out loudly as he felt his knees buckle slightly out of sheer pleasure. His cock throbbed wildly inside Rey's mouth and he knew that if he wanted to, he could cum right down Rey's gullet in a heartbeat "Suck it good man..."

And so Rey did. His lips slid back up the now wet length until he reached the head once more, using his talented tongue to swirl around the sensitive edges of the crown before plunging back down half of his length "mmmmm...mmmmm..." Mysterio groaned in lust as he worked a rhythm against Cena's shaft.

"Shit Rey-Rey you suck so fucking good! You want that cum huh?" Cena said as he let out a guttural moan before looking down at Rey and that's when he saw it in his eyes; Mysterio wanted his cum.

He made this even more evident when he started to increase his speed and suction on Cena's slimy shaft, taking well over half of the beer can thick length into his mouth at a time as his hand found The Champ's huge, egg shaped balls. He rolled them around in his hand softly as he groaned and moaned against Cena's fat log, desperately yearning for his longtime pal to spill his seed.

"Awww fuck man I'm gonna cum!" Cena shouted and groaned as he practically bucked against Mysterio's face.

Mysterio meanwhile knew just what to do and just like a few minutes previous, he allowed Cena's shaft to snake all the way down his throat before he clamped his lips against the very base, leaving Cena in utter ecstasy.

"Uhhhhhh yeah..." Cena grunted as he began to cum, his slimy load of cum shooting right down the throat of Mysterio, six thick shots in total sliding straight down into his stomach as he let out a satisfied groan "Shit man that was good..." The Champ sighed.

"You know it ain't over yet esse..." Rey said after he withdrew Cena's long, still hard shaft from his mouth, using his glove covered hand to wipe a mixture of saliva and cum away from his lips.

"Get naked..." Cena grinned as he sat himself back on the sofa, bringing a hand to his wet cock to jerk it softly, keeping himself hard as Mysterio stripped in front of him.

First came his gloves, then his boots, elbow pads, wristbands, wrestling pants and then his tight boxer shorts, leaving him in all his naked glory. His hard eight-inch cock bobbed in delight as he walked over to Cena before straddling his lap "You know what I want esse..."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Cena teased back and held a dirty grin on his face whilst Mysterio gyrated his bare backside against Cena's crotch and hard cock.

"I wanna taste your ass man..." Rey sighed as he felt Cena's big hands grip his mocha coloured asscheeks.

"Yeah?" Cena replied, trailing a finger down Mysterio's smooth asscrack before circling around his dark hole.

"Oh yeah..." Rey sighed deeply "Oh god..." He groaned loudly as he felt Cena's thick digit invade his tight asshole.

"How 'bout you taste yours first man..." Cena said as he slowly wormed his finger around inside Mysterio's hole for a moment before pulling it out and bringing it to Rey's lips, instantly invading them and slipping his finger into Rey's mouth.

"mmmmmm..." Mysterio groaned, delighted at the taste of his own asshole as he sucked and slurped for a moment on John's finger, feeling The Champ's cock throb against his back as he did so; this was turning him on.

The two men then said nothing as Cena withdrew his finger and allowed Rey to pull in for a deep kiss, their tongues eloping one another as Cena tasted Rey's ass juices dance between their tongues. They continued to passionately kiss for a few moments longer, Rey grinding his hips all over Cena before he moved away from Cena's mouth and lap completely, now choosing to sit between The Champ's massively muscled thighs "Spread 'em papi..."

Cena simply groaned in response before lifting his legs apart, spreading them for Rey as he held them under his knee. Mysterio meanwhile simply marvelled for a moment at the sight of Cena's perfect asshole. Peachy in colour and not a hair in sight Mysterio observered but he didn't want to wait any longer in tasting this amazing asshole and darted right in, his tongue immediately probing at Cena's entrance "mmmmm..."

"Oh fuck yeah Rey!" Cena grunted with yet another guttural moan as he felt Rey's wet tongue slurp and slither all around, in and out, up and down all over his sweaty hole, the latter liquid only heightening Rey's arousal.

Cena's juices poured all over Rey's tongue as he orally fucked The WWE Champion deep and fast, making his tongue vibrate and swirl better than any vibrator could, sending waves of pleasure through Cena like he had never felt before. Sure he had had his ass worshipped many times since joining the WWE, the thing was practically a hot commodity backstage between men and women alike, everyone wanted a taste! But Rey knew how to treat it best.

He would however eventually grow bored of rimming Cena's ass (if that were possible!) and wanted to move things forward "I want you to fuck me esse..." Mysterio said as he removed his mouth from Cena's hole and stood up, waiting for The Champ to lower his legs before once again straddling them.

"Oh yeah?" Cena grinned as he teased Rey's hole with his cockhead.

"Yeah papi...fuck me good!" Mysterio moaned as he felt the plump head of Cena's cock rub and tease his asshole.

"Always do man..." Cena smirked as he eventually stopped with the teasing and lined up his cock with Rey's hole and with a slow push managed to get the head and the first two inches inside "Ahhhh yeah...still nice and tight man mmmmm..." Cena groaned.

"mmmmm papi baby just for you..." Mysterio groaned as his adjusted to Cena's fat length penetrating his tight asshole. Rey had been fucked plenty in his time within the wrestling business but never back to back, he always allowed time inbetween so he wouldn't loosen up but he knew after getting railed by Cena he wouldn't have much of an asshole left!

"Ahhhhh...uhhhhh fuck yeah..." Cena continued to moan and groan as inch after inch of his beastly cock made it's way into the 619's native posterboy.

"Ohhhhh esse that feels so so good mmmm..." Mysterio said in a higher pitched sigh of ecstasy as he slowly began to bounce on Cena's shaft which was now more than half way into his asshole.

"Mmmm damn man...ride it..." Cena groaned as he gripped Mysterio's hips and proceeded to piston his massive cock in and out of Rey's tight asshole, his hips rolling with each speedily thrust he made.

"Ohhh fuck yeah Johnny..." Rey let out a loud moan and tilted his head back, closing his eyes to enjoy the pleasure whilst his hand wrapped around his own bouncing eight-inch cock.

Cena was now driving his entire twelve-inch thick cock into Mysterio's asshole with every single trust he made. From balls deep to just the fat, pink mushroom head threatening to pop out out Rey's dark hole, Cena made sure that the Latino superstar felt every single thick inch of his cock within his heat.

"Fuck man you're ass is great..." Cena grunted loudly as he managed to use a spurt of his remaining energy to lift himself and Rey off of the sofa, keeping Mysterio plugged on his beer-can thick cock and bouncing him up and down slowly as he made his way towards the lockers, pinning him against them "Gonna fuck you so good Rey Rey..."

"Ahhh yeah papi, fuck me hard!" Mysterio groaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around Cena's neck, his legs around Cena's thick muscular waist as he grinded his caramel bubble butt against Cena's pole.

"Ahhhh...uhhhhh yeah..." Cena grunted and groaned as he and Rey looked at each other with deep, raw passion in their eyes. The Champ's eyes clasped onto Mysterio's sweaty ass, making it easier for him to thrust his cock into Rey's hole.

Both men were now pouring with sweat, their body's slick with it as they slid against one another. This also had an alarming effect on Rey's cock, it had been grinding against Cena's rock hard abs for the pasty fifteen minutes and combined with the sweat that made it move with ease, Mysterio was very close to the edge.

"Ahhhhh...ahhhh papi I'm gonna cum vato!" Rey cried out loudly as he writhed against Cena's body, wriggling his cock against The Champ's abs to make himself cum and, after a few more motions, Rey began to explode "Ohhhh yeah!"

Both men groaned loudly, Rey more so than Cena as his cock began to explode, shot after shot of his hot white cum spurting from his cockhead and landing on the chest and six-pack of Cena " Awwww...mmmmm..."

"Damn that was hot Rey Rey..." Cena smirked as he increased his pace, fucking Mysterio harder and harder in an attempt to also reach his own climax. His face contorted with pleasure as the added tightness from Mysterio's hole made his balls yearn to be emptied.

"Let me blow you papi..." Mysterio groaned as he unwrapped himself from Cena's body and through this The Champ withdrew his cock, ripping off the condom in the process as Rey got down onto his knees "Gonna blow you good man..."

Cena could barely say anything. The only thing to come out of his lips was a loud groan when Rey's pouty lips made contact with his thick, throbbing cock "Ahhhhhhh...uhhhhhh..."

Mysterio sucked real hard on Cena's cock, he knew The Champ was close. He continued to take at least half into his mouth, sucking back and forth as his hand moved swiftly along the bottom half until he heard the magic words spill out of Cena's mouth "Awwww shit Rey I'm gonna cum!"

Rey refused to remove his mouth from Cena's cock as he throbbed and pulsed wildly in his mouth until The Champ began to explode "Ahhhhhhh!"

Cena's balls tightened as shot after shot of his thick white spunk spurted from his piss-slit and once again into the mouth of Rey who hungrily swallowed it down as soon as it entered his mouth. Although Cena had cum earlier on, he still managed to spurt an impressive load into Rey's mouth "Damn man, you're insatiable..." Cena smirked.

"Only for you esse..." Rey smirked "Ready for round three?"

"What do you think?" Cena wickedly grinned as his cock began to spring back to life...

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this! I got inspiration for this after writing them as a brief pairing in Ryback's gangbang and I thought it would turn out hot so hopefully it has done! **

**Also, expect some news about future Erotic Era of WWE Chapters very soon ;)...**


	8. Entering Evolution

**Disclaimer: This is a fictional story involving gay sex between consenting adults. I am in no way suggesting that the characters involved, or the wrestlers who play them, are gay. I have no idea of their sexuality. It is not intended to imply the true sexuality of the celebrities involved or any personal knowledge of their private lives. The characters involved are copyrighted by World Wrestling Entertainment.**

* * *

**ENTERING EVOLUTION**

Backstage at the MCI Center in Washingston DC on the 3rd February 2003 in the aftermath of Scott Steiner winning Number One contendership to the World Heavyweight Title in the RAW main event, the champion himself Triple H is inside the V.I.P box along with his fellow, newfound Evolution allies in the form of Ric Flair, Batista and Randy Orton.

"Man I can't believe that guy...doesn't he know what he's let himself in for?" Orton said in his husky tones, his eyes following Triple H as he paced up and down the room.

Ric Flair could see the tension filling the champions body and knew he needed to calm him down "Champ...listen champ..." Flair remarked, gaining the attention of HHH "Don't worry about Steiner right now, that pumped up freak ain't got nothing on you Hunter..."

Just hearing Flair's words made Triple H smirk "Go on..."

"You need to relax champ, let your hair down...pop the champagne...get your dick sucked! You're the man!" Flair grinned as he patted HHH on the back.

"Y'know what? You're right, it's time for us to celebrate in style boys! Orton get over here..." Triple H replied as he beckoned Orton over.

The legend killer raised an eyebrow as he lifted himself from the plush sofa where he was seated and walked up to Triple H, leaving barely a foot between them "Yeah Trips?"

"Get on your knees..." Triple H said as he stared straight at Randy with not an ounce of emotion in his face.

"What?" Orton scoffed and raised an eyebrow once again at the suggestion made by his mentor, but he knew by the stone cold reaction from HHH that this was no joke "Let's get some hot slut in here to fuck...I'll go find someone..."

But as Orton turned away to leave Triple H grabbed his arm "We already have our slut.." HHH replied, staring down the legend killer as neither man moved.

One man who did move however was Batista, shifting his position from the bar to behind Orton, clasping the legend killer's muscular yet firm ass "Nice man..."

"Hey!" Orton shouted as he jumped away from both Batista and Triple H's grip.

"C'mon Randy...Flair's told me all about how you got your place on the roster...sucking dick...getting fucked like the little star you are..." Triple H dirtily grinned as he groped his growing cock through his slacks.

"That stuffs behind me man, I don't do that shit anymore..." Orton frowned but he couldn't help but lick his lips moments later after seeing the bulge in both HHH's and Batista's slacks.

The lick of the lips did not go unnoticed by Triple H "That's not what Shane O'Mac told me last week..." Hunter grinned as began to walk closer once again to Randy, who didn't move.

"That was different man..." Orton whined, but Triple H wasn't really listening now.

"Did you do it so you could suck this cock?" Hunter cockily smirked as he unzipped his fly and fished out his 9.5 inch cock.

Orton couldn't help but practically drool at the sight of Triple H's cock; the perfect thickness and a big fat purple mushroom head to top it off.

"Or did you want Dave's? Whip it out bud..." Hunter motioned as he looked at Batista.

Dave Batista smirked as he stood next to Triple H and followed suit, unzipping his fly to reveal his beastly 10.5 inch cock!

"Damn..." Randy muttered as he lustfully gazed at Batista's cock and what a cock it was; although the head was not as plump as Triple H's he certainly made up for it in his sheer thickness! Orton could tell he would find it difficult to wrap a hand around the monster!

"Like what you see Randy?" Triple H teased as he and Batista casually stroked their raging hard cocks through the flies of their slacks.

"This doesn't leave this room..." Orton said as he moved closer to the two big men in front of him.

"So I'll ask you again...get on your knees..." Triple H smirked as he commanded Orton and this time he replied, sinking to his knees in front of them both.

Randy wasted no time in replacing their hands with his, one on each as he slowly moved back and forth, sizing up both big cocks in front of him as his own began to grow and strain against his black slacks.

"mmmmmm hey Flair...you not joining in?" Triple H said with a quiet moan before looking over tote nature boy.

"Maybe next time champ, I'm gonna go cut a deal with Bischoff to get us maximum air time next week! WOOOO!" Flair responded before leaving the room.

"Ahhh yeah...time to suck Orton..." Triple H groaned as he took control of Randy's head, clasping a hand around the back of it and guiding his mouth onto his fat cockhead, immediately feeling Orton's warm mouth elope him "Awwwww...mmmm..."

Randy quickly got to work, moving his lips up and down most of the length whilst his hand worked Hunter's big balls and the other continued on Batista's length.

Speaking of Batista, The animal was keen to undress and was in the process of unbuttoning his black shirt, revealing his ripped frame in the process before he moved to tackle his belt, eventually dropped his slacks and black briefs to his feet.

"mmmmm...mmmm..." Orton groaned in satisfaction against Triple H's cock as he watched both men undress in front of him which only encouraged him to work harder, bobbing furiously on HHH's cock for a few more moments before lifting away and going straight to work on Batista.

"Uhhhh..." Batista grunted as he felt Randy's hot mouth surround his fat beast. He could tell that Orton was having a much harder time swallowing down his inches due to his sheer thickness but that didn't stop Randy from trying and that was something Batista definitely appreciated!

Triple H meanwhile had grown tired of a handjob and after removing all his clothing and moving behind Orton, he moved the Legend Killer so he was now bent over sucking Batista's monster cock, allowing HHH to undo and pull down Randy's slacks as well as his boxers, revealing his firm, tanned ass.

HHH spat hard against Orton's hole before using it as lubrication to slither a finger into Randy's hole without warning.

"mmmmmm!" Orton groaned in sheer satisfaction as he felt Triple H's finger probe deep into his asshole.

This only encouraged Orton to suck harder and faster on Batista's cock and once Hunter had gone from one finger to two, and then slipped in to a third Randy was close to paradise. His cock was practically spasming beneath him as Batista lightly fucked his face and Triple H finger fucked his hole.

This carried on for several minutes until Triple H grew bored, lifting himself away from Orton's hole to stand up behind him before slapping his raging hard cock against his hole "Time for you to play the game..." HHH smirked as he teased Orton's hole with the fat head of his cock.

"Give it to me..." Orton responded as he took his mouth away from Batista's cock for a moment to speak and look back to smirk at Triple H before being put back to work by the guidance of Batista's big hand.

"You asked for it..." Triple H grunted and with a firm push he slid Nearly his entire cock into Orton's asshole in one swift movement, leaving barely an inch out "Ohhhh yess..."

"Uhhhh...mmmmmm!" Orton groaned in ecstasy against Batista's cock as he was filled by the Cerebral Assassin's American sausage.

"Nice and tight Orton...mmmmm..." HHH groaned in approval of Randy's tight passage as it gripped his cock with each slide in and out that he made. His pace started slow but soon enough he was fucking Randy like a machine.

Batista also used this momentum to fuck Randy's face harder, well over two thirds of his thick beast of a cock being swallowed up by the Legend Killer at any one point and not a gag in sight "mmmmm..." He softly moaned; the strong yet silent type described Batista best.

That was to be put to the test however when out of nowhere Randy used the momentum of Triple H pounding his ass to fully deepthroat Batista's huge cock, a feat no woman or man has ever managed "Awwwwwwee! Fuck!" He grunted loudly.

"Damn Randy...looks like you got our boy Batista all worked up there..." HHH groaned then chuckled as he watched the incredibly hot scene unfold in front of his as he continued to fuck Randy at a firm pace "Hey Dave...you wanna crack at his ass?"

"You bet..." Batista said impossibly cold as he withdrew his now saliva covered cock from Randy's mouth and made his way to sit on one of the leather sofas.

He simply held his cock upright and watched as Triple H thrust a few more times before pulling out of Orton and allowing him to immediately pounce onto Batista's lap, eager to take the bigger and thicker cock into his hole as he positioned himself and did just that, quickly piercing his loosened hole with Batista's fat beast.

"Awwwww fuck yeah..." Randy moaned loudly as he squeezed his eyes shut and slowly started to bounce up and down, all while his hand moved at the same pace along his own 9-inch cock that had been neglected by him in this entire experience.

Triple H meanwhile was simply happy to stand and observe the scene unfolding in front of him for the moment, occasionally throwing out the odd command like "Fuck him harder..." or "Slam it deep..."

It wasn't until the two men changed positions to where Randy lay on the sofa and Batista spread his legs and continued to fuck him that he decided to rejoin the action "Tag out Dave..." Triple H remarked as he looked at the now visibly sweating Batista continuing to fuck Randy.

"Sure champ..." Batista grunted as he thrust into Randy a few more times before pulling out but he didn't move far, choosing to stand by Orton's head and occasionally feed him his cock as Triple H slipped back into his ass.

"Awwwww yeah...damn Batista you've stretched him out good..." Triple H groaned and then smirked toward Batista as he continued to relentlessly pound away at Randy Orton's hole.

Orton meanwhile had been working his cock over for the last half an hour and he was dangerously close to releasing his seed but he desperately wanted to hold back as long as possible, he didn't want to seem weak to his new allies but the more Triple H fucked him the closer it brought him until he reached the point of no return; he couldn't hold back any longer "Shit I'm gonna cum!"

Randy screamed in pleasure as he stroked his cock for one last time before he began to explode, shot after shot of his thick white cum firing from his piss-slit and landing on his perfectly chiseled abs, his face etched with pure ecstasy.

His orgasm had also set off a chain reaction; seeing Randy fire his load all over his stomach had prompted a jerking Batista to draw very close to his own orgasm and he knew it was time to blow it "Urghhhhhh...ahhhhhhh!"

He positioned himself just in time over Randy's face as blast after blast of hot creamy spunk literally shot out from Batista's piss-slit and landed all over the perfectly handsome features of Orton who wasted no time in letting his tongue collect the droplets of cum that were close by.

Triple H meanwhile was still pounding away at Orton's hole but in similar fashion to Batista before him just watching his two Evolution cohorts blow their tops was just too hard to deny himself, especially since Randy's orgasm had mad his asshole five times tighter. He fucked the Legend Killer for a few moments longer before he decided the time was right "Aahhhhh...Awwwww yeah, gonna fill you up Orton!" Triple H howled as his thrusts became erratic.

"Uhhhh...ahhhh..." Orton replied with, just as incoherent as he had been through the entire ordeal.

He felt Hunter stab his cock into his tight heat one last time before the World Champion began to unload. Multiple shots of hot, thick cum blasted there way into Orton's pretty little asshole, painting his inner walls with the white liquid as Triple H chose to stay in position for a moment before eventually pulling out.

"Now that is how you play the game...and win." Triple H smirked...

~ THE END ~

* * *

**So this is just a little story last night! It might have another chapter(s) but I'm not sure yet, enjoy! :)**


End file.
